Could I Love you
by CoffeeCanary
Summary: Kurt Hummel is plucked away from his life in Ohio to a life of orders. Placed in a slave auction at the age of seventeen and bought by a man named Blaine Anderson, He must come to terms with his new life. Could Kurt come to love this stranger- AU
1. The Trouble of Saying Goodbye

A/N - First chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Trouble of Saying Goodbye.

Kurt Hummel had been marked and signed as a slave since he was born. At the age of seventeen he would never see his family ever again. He turns seventeen in two days. There are three rumours of how destined slaves will be taken away, the first one was that the slave will be taken straight to a van without saying goodbye to their family. The second was that the slave will get to say goodbye and then there's the third, that the slaves family will be killed and while the slave is distraught he or she will be taken. Kurt only knew that one of these rumours were true and it was the first rumour,that he would be manhandled out of the house without saying goodbye. He did not want to be sold to some high classed stranger, where he would have to bow to every need and want of his master. He wasn't the only one in his friend group who was a destined slave,Tina and Rachel were as well. They did not turn seventeen for a few months yet so they were safe for now but he was not, with only two days left to say goodbye he couldn't help but cry to the point that no more tears were left. His dad cried a lot too but can you blame him, his son was about to be taken away from him forever and never to be seen or heard from again.

''Kurt. Come on, we only have two days left with you. Come downstairs.''

Finn's voice injected through his thought. Kurt sighed and swung his legs off his bed to stand up.

''Kurt." Finn stopped before continuing."we just want to spend as much time with you as we can before-'' Kurt cut him off. ''Finn, I know okay. I don't need reminded that I'm going to be sold to some... ass hole okay?'' Finn just nodded before pulling Kurt by the hand downstairs to where his dad, Carol and all of the glee club were seated.

''I finally coaxed him out of his room Burt and believe me it wasn't easy- Ow! what was that for?'' Kurt chuckled as Finn rubbed his now sore arm. ''Kurt we want you to come out with us. Please Kurt its the last time we can see you!''

Rachel pleaded. He simply nodded but the truth was he didn't want to hang around them, not that he didn't want to its just maybe if he didn't speak or go near them he would get used to not seeing them.

''Buddy...'' Burt tried to find the right words to say to his son but it wasn't working. Kurt gave a weak smile and a big hug to his father in hope that it would cheer him up and it did, just not the way he had hoped. ''Come on Kurt, I'll drive.'' Puck placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and used his other hand to ruffle his hair. Which Kurt scowled at. ''Never touch my hair or i shall end you Noah.'' Puck raised his hands above his head in fear. ''I don't want to be ended! okay ill stop touching your hair since you spend about 2 hours twice a day perfecting it.'' He laughed when Kurt pouted. Puck opened the door and waited till all the club were outside before bowing and saying to Kurt ''Please make your way to my _very _crappy car sir.'' Kurt just glared and walked with the New Direction's to Puck's Jeep, it was a small squeeze but they all fit.

''Puck where are we going?'' Rachel spoke up instead of Puck. ''Were going to have a picnic at our special hill.''

Kurt smiled, they hadn't been there in so long. It was a big space where no one could bother them what so ever.

''Kurt, do you have an idea of where you will be taken? I hope you don't mind me asking.'' He smiled softly at Puck. ''No. Well i could be taken to any district.'' There were many districts, for example there was human districts or supernatural districts or high class districts, where lords and ladies buy slaves. ''I suppose since I'm from Ohio i will be taken to either a human or high class district. Supernatural districts are too far but then again i don't really know.'' Puck sighed and looked at Kurt through the mirror. ''It'll be okay dude. Just don't let them break you or take away your wit.''

The rest of the club nodded in agreement. ''Don't worry i will try to stay strong but I've heard these places are very brutal.'' For the rest of the ride everyone sat in silence, not wanting to bring up the subject any longer. Suddenly Rachel gasped ''Oh god look.''

Everyone moved there eyes to where Rachel was pointing out the window. A girl was being dragged out of her house by two men, while what they assumed was the girls mother and father trying to grab back their daughter while screaming ''Please! Don't take her away from us.'' The girl was pushed into the back of a van while the two men tried to fight out the pleading parents. They drove away from the scene and again the group sat in silence until Kurt spoke up ''Guys i know you don't want to hear it but that's going to happen to me very soon and Finn -'' Finn cut him off by covering Kurt's mouth with his hand. ''No. Hush, you're right we don't want to hear it.''

They drove up a winding road before stopping at the perfect place to look out over Lima. Everyone clambered out of the car and lay down a big blanket and basket.

After an hour of eating they all began talking together about what will happen. ''Kurt, do you not even feel the _least_ bit scared? You don't show it.''

He smirked at Mercedes words. ''No I'm not and do you know why?'' His friends shook their heads. ''It because no matter where I'm taken, they can never break me till the point i will bow to every need and want. I cant afford to be one of those slaves who forgets their _real_ family and friends, its just too much to forget. I want you all to know i love you all and i will _never_ forget you.''

Santana and Brittany held each others hands and leaned over to hug Kurt. ''Your still an amazing unicorn Kurt.'' He laughed weakly at Brittany's strange choice of words (no change there then). ''Were going to miss you so much Kurt.'' Tina sniffled as Kurt nodded. ''I Know Tina, just promise me one thing guys.'' Every member looked towards Kurt. ''Promise me that on Friday when they come to take me away you will hold my dad back. I don't think i could handle my dad crying and chasing after me.'' Finn grabbed Kurt's head and pulled him in for a hug. ''We promise.''

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Kurt leaned over to see that the figures on his clock read '8:37am' Damn Kurt had been laying on his bed for almost four hours,he had complained to his dad that his head was sore and that he needed rest. This wasn't exactly true, he just wanted to spend some alone time in his room before the next day started. Since it was technically the next day, Kurt thought to himself. Tomorrow he would be taken away from Lima, Ohio. He would be took to a slave house where he would be evaluated and his personality would need to be found out for a thorough description at the auction. As he had said before he wouldn't let anyone break him, his new master would not break him in anyway possible.

The sun shown through the window, it streamed slowly and gradually over the bed. Kurt kept his eyes closed, laying there while listening to the birds tweeting outside and the soft faint sound of the television reporters voice from downstairs, which he assumed was that his dad was watching TV. He began to think of some of the things people had found out about slavery and what some masters look for. Some of the things were that the slave had to be a virgin, he rolled his eyes at that thought. It was obvious why some people looked for virgins, to have a pure slave who gets to lose their virginity to its master. Kurt groaned, he was a virgin. does that mean he will be bought quickly? He hoped not. ''I'm scared.'' Kurt didn't mean to say his thoughts aloud but it was true. He may not show it around his friends and family but he was terrified, mainly because of the thought that he could be bought by a man who just wanted to have sex with him constantly and make him crawl around with a collar and leash. You may think ''No that would never happen.'' but yes it does and Kurt's seen it with his own eyes. He had been on a trip with his dad a couple of months back, they were going to get some rare oil for the garage and the place they had to go to was miles away from Lima. He couldn't remember the name of the place exactly but when they stopped at their destination, a man walked by with a young girl on a leash. He made her crawl. He made her _crawl_. Kurt had to resist the urge to get out and punch the man right in his high classed snobbish nose. He didn't even ask his dad about what he saw because he knew it would only make his dad remember what was going to happen to Kurt and he didn't want to risk getting his dad upset. He wished he could stay lying here on this bed forever but he couldn't and maybe this time tomorrow he will be in a van driving to god knows where. That was another thing that worried him, when would he be taken away tomorrow will it be in the morning? noon? evening? he didn't know (it could be any time).

Kurt blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the brightness of the big yellow orb outside his window. He turned to stare at his clock, it was exactly nine o'clock. He didn't want to get up but it was the last time he could spend a day with his family. Grunting, Kurt rose off the bed and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers in his room. Softly he padded his way into the bathroom, making sure to shut the door slowly so it wouldn't bang.

After a thorough wash, a long time perfecting his hair and a moisturising session, he made sure his outfit for the day looked presentable. He had opted for skin tight cream pants, a white shirt, soft cardigan and brogues. He flattened down the creases in his pants and then headed downstairs and into the kitchen where carol was sitting. She lifted her head from the book she was reading as she heard Kurt's soft sounds of his brogues on the tiled floor.

''Oh, hi Kurt. Sweetie did you sleep well?''._ no_. ''Yes, i did thanks carol''.

She passed Kurt's warm milk she had kept warm for him in the microwave. ''Where's my dad and Finn?''

''Well your dads finishing up at the shop and Finn is at Rachel's. They'll be home shortly.'' Kurt sighed as he finished taking a sip from his milk. ''They would be better staying away from me.''

He heard carol gasp. ''Honey! what do you mean?''. He looked up at her.

''Its just.. maybe if they stayed away, they could get use to me not being around.''

She grabbed Kurt's hands, nearly knocking over his milk. ''We will never get use to you not being around, we love you too much.''

Kurt let his built up tears fall onto his cheeks and drip off his chin. ''I try to act strong but.. but Carol I'm so scared. I don't want to be owned by anyone.'' Carol wrapped her arms around the small porcelain boy and rubbed her hand on his back in circle like motions.

''Shh. It will be okay. You think too much Kurt. Try not to think about it okay?'' Kurt could only nod slowly. ''Good, now finish your milk and then we will have an amazing, unforgettable day.'' Carol walked out of the kitchen leaving Kurt on his own.

He quickly gulped down the last drop of milk, cleaned the glass and placed it back in the cupboard. what to do now? i could clean my room, oh wait its already done. Kurt had began to feel sick so he headed towards the back door and stepped out into the sunshine. It was calm and the fresh air stopped his nausea, he walked down the path and sat on the chair by the greenhouse. He used to sit here on his mums knee while she told him story's.

''Mum if you can hear me...I wish you were here.'' Kurt often began talking down here, sometimes his dad would tell him to stop as he thought it only made Kurt sad but it didn't, in fact he loved talking to the air. Even if his mum was dead, maybe just maybe, somewhere she could hear him. She may not be able to see him but if she was listening it helped Kurt. He looked towards the gate at the end of the garden. ''Maybe i could just run, what do you think mum? If i run.. no that's a stupid idea. They would find me.''

People had tried to run away in the past but they were caught, not most of the time but it was rare for a destined slave to run away and stay hidden. Kurt had a theory that all signed slaves had trackers in them, maybe he did too but if he even tried to run just to prove himself right the consequences would be brutal.

''What am i going to do mum? This is why i wish you were here, because you could tell me story's and poems to calm me down but.. i just-'' he trailed off when he seen his dad walking down the path.

''Kurt, son what are you doing all the way out here?'' _pitying myself_.

''Just thinking of story's mum used to tell me. Remember she told me the one about how you two met each other?'' Burt's face gleamed and he laughed softly. ''Yes i remember. I was a big softy back them. She kept on my toes and she kept you content too.'' Burt knelt beside Kurt and grabbed his right hand. ''Son, i wish i could say something that would make you feel better but i was never really good at that. That was your mums job. Carol told me about your little breakdown earlier.'' Kurt's face blushed with embarrassment. ''Kurt let's just focus on making this day good for you, not us you.'' Kurt nodded his head and took the hand his dad had held out for him. ''Let's go see what that daft step-brother of yours is doing.'' He laughed and walked with his dad to the house.

''Dad, do you think ill be sold to a woman or a man ?'' Burt turned his head round, looked at Kurt and then continued to walk to the house.

''Well when your being evaluated id expect them to find out if your gay or not. They would sell you to a man then.'' Tears threatened to fall from his eye's but he held them in, hoping that they wouldn't push through. Burt slid the door open and waiting till Kurt was in before shutting it again. Just as they had walked in Finn walked in holding a bag of cookies and a couple of cards.

''The cookies are from Mr Schue, he says that he wishes he could see you and say good bye but he cant leave school just now. He says he will miss you loads and good luck.''

Kurt didn't need to question Finn as to why Mr Schue had said 'good luck' it was obvious. He meant that because of the rough ride Kurt was about to board. Kurt smiled.

''Next time you see him and when you do see him ill be gone, say thank you for taking over glee club because it was the best thing to happen to me and ill miss him too.'' Finn nodded his head and walked over to Burt, just as Carol walked in. ''So Burt what have we got planned for Kurt over here.'' Finn pointed his thumb in Kurt's direction.

''Well me and Carol were thinking, what if we all spend the day in the house watching movies of Kurt's choice and no doubt they will be various musicals and we just have fun.'' Carol walked over to Kurt and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''Also Kurt we would like to give you your birthday gift just now.'' Kurt smiled but what difference would it make, he was being dragged away tomorrow what difference shall giving a present make but he had to be grateful. ''You guys didn't need to get me anything.'' Burt scoffed. ''Bull shit of course we did.'' Carol scolded Burt for swearing. ''Burt! none of that language.'' He held up his hand and smiled. ''Guilty.'' Kurt laughed at his dad's expression.

Carol walked out before returning moments later with a fairly medium sized box, it wasn't wrapped, just closed. She passed the box to Kurt, he ran his hand over the velvet red cover and smiled. ''Go on, open it.'' Kurt giggled at Finn's impatience. He flipped open the lid and took the cover off to reveal a silver bracelet, it had ringlets and a small plaque in the middle. ''Turn over the plaque.'' He slowly turned it over after hearing Burt's words. Once it was rotated completely it read

_''Forever in our heart's, we will never forget you. B.C. F & ND's.''_

Kurt let a tear fall from his eye when reading the initials of his dad, Carol, Finn and the New Directions.''I don't know what to say, thank you so much!'' Finn, Carol and Burt engulfed Kurt in a huge hug and whispered sweet nothings to him. ''We want you to wear that every day, they wont take it off you, you are aloud at least three items with you. We want that to be one of them.'' Kurt bit his lip. ''Ill _never_ take this off.'' Allowing his head to rest against Burt's shoulder, Kurt nodded slightly. He would never take this off even if his life depended on it.

* * *

After a long hug session Kurt headed up the stairs to figure out what his next two items would be. He was not aloud to take clothes, which disgusted him at the thought of his master dressing him. Maybe he could take a picture? No. He had to think, two items just two. If he was aloud Kurt would take his phone but no contact was aloud unless his master agreed to it. However he was aloud an ipod.

''There that will be item number two then.''

At least he could listen to music. He would download loads of music later, maybe even some of the New Directions recorded songs. So that was his precious new bracelet, ipod and well now what? He turned his head towards his bedside table and smiled. In the direction of Kurt's eyes was a beautiful picture of his mum. He lifted it gently and smiled at the way his eyes were exactly like her's, he admired the picture for a good ten more minutes before placing it beside his ipod and charger. He paced around the room for a little longer, running his hands along his dressing table, laughing at all the pictures of him and his friend's. Kurt took them all off, walked over to his mother's picture, opened up the back of the frame and placed the pictures of his family and friends behind it.

''There i have my mum and the rest of the people in my life.''

He picked up a few other funny pictures, like the unicorn Kurt one Brittany had made for him earlier in the year, a picture of him and Mr Schuester, concert tickets, his pocket handkerchief and a letter from his mom. He had never opened the letter but he would some day, he placed the last items in the frame and shut the back, smiling because they fit perfectly.

Kurt smiled some more, lay down on his bed clutching his mothers picture close to his chest. This slavery thing was making him stronger, it made him a fighter and he would always fight or argue with his new master. The person who bought him would be in for a rough ride, if they think Kurt will listen they are sorely mistaken. An hour passed, Kurt wished he could stay in that hour for years but he couldn't. He stood from the bed, placed his mothers picture back on the bedside table and strode over to his dressing table where his laptop was sitting. He flipped open the lid, turned on the laptop and logged on. Kurt had decided to delete most files and school work last night before bed. The only thing he had left were his Facebook twitter and songs he could download to his ipod before he was taken. He quickly set to the task of downloading over one hundred songs that caught his eye, including fifty of his favourite New Direction's songs. Leaving them to download, Kurt rose from his desk and paced around the room for a good half an hour.

* * *

A/N - Hope you liked the first chapter - Review please. Nervous is a word to describe my feelings right now, i hope you do like it.


	2. Decisions and Baking

**A/N-** So yeah decided to fix this chapter, it was a mess and it was bugging me :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Decisions

After roaming round the room a countless amount of times Kurt ran a hand through his hair, he didn't know why he was getting so nervous and scared when it was only twelve o'clock. I mean he had plenty on time left before he was taken, well he didn't know how many hours to be exact because he could be taken any time tomorrow really_. morning, afternoon or evening? _Kurt had be replaying those three words in his head since he had started pacing and it wasn't helping one bit. Kurt let out a purr and then turned round to the mirror and began talking to his reflection.

"Your purring now? Really Kurt? God get yourself together, you need to keep strong Damn it. Don't let your fear show you idiot!''

He pulled at his hair before growling as he had pulled a strand from his perfectly shaped quiff. He picked up his hair spray, manoeuvred the untamed strand back and sprayed till it stayed put. He kicked the dresser in frustration and let out a sob, sinking to the floor in between He held his face in his hands and just cried, Kurt needed this. Even though he had cried with Carol earlier he still felt as if he needed to cry and cry till he had no tears left. One thing was for_ sure, _he was not going to cry when he was with his master, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him break down_. __No way__. _Kurt stared down at the carved 'K' on his wrist soon it would be marked with another letter, the initial of his masters to be exact. Kurt had tried to mentally prepare himself for this but it never seemed to sink in to the fact that he would be plucked out of his own environment and made to be placed in a new, strange environment. In the back of his head a throbbing pain occurred, Kurt brought his hands up to clutch the back of his head and winced_. Oh so now I'm giving myself migraines? Get. A. Grip. Kurt. Hummel. _

Kurt was startled by heavy footsteps climbing the stairs, he turned his head away from the door and put it in his hands. Finn was stood at the doorway frowning down at Kurt's half Shivering form. He strode over and sat down beside him, flinging a large arm around his shoulders. Kurt's head fell onto Finn's chest, he snuggled into his step-brother's embrace.

''Dude.. Uh.. are you okay?'' Finn kept on frowning at Kurt. He wasn't usually this down, i mean he understood why he was down but never this much. Finn couldn't understand how Kurt had kept it together yesterday with the New Directions and with Burt this morning but why was he breaking down now?

''I'm just feeling sorry for myself Finn, as usual.'' Finn tutted making Kurt then turn his head to stare in confusion at him.

''W..What?''

''Dude stop feeling sorry for yourself, come downstairs with us and just relax and watch musicals or something.''

''I'm just scared. Not for my safety or anything like that, just that I'm scared in case i never see you guys again or the master i get is mean and makes me wear a c..collar and a leash...''

Finn's eyes widened. Shaking his head he carefully grasped Kurt's head and gave it a shake.

''Hey! You were the one saying that whoever got you would not push you around. Kurt you are Kurt. Hummel. No one can push you around. Just be your normal snarky bitchy self. No offence.''

Kurt snorted at how well Finn really did know him.

''Non taken. Your right i should just be myself and never change.'' Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn and smiled. ''Thanks for being a great step-brother, even though you found it awkward because i had a crush on you. Ew why did i ever like you?''

Both boys laughed and smiled as they continued hugging each other before Finn spoke up, rather loudly in fact because Kurt nearly jumped out his skin.

''Oh hey! You know how Rachel is like the biggest Nerd in the history of nerds. Well she was doing some research on Slave auctions and she found at least two within the state also one outside of Ohio. The first two are High Class Humans and the other one outside of Ohio is a Supernatural High Class District. So it will probably be one of those three. They have website's, Rachel gave me the links on my phone lets check them out on the laptop.''

Kurt's eyes widened further than they had earlier.

''Really !?''

''Yeah man they show masters that are in need or just looking for a slave, and it shows slaves.''

Kurt quickly reached under the bed for his laptop before sitting back down next to Finn. He switched it on and typed in his password. His hand's were shaking he could maybe be seeing his future master, oh god he couldn't stop shaking.

''Right, stop shaking and give me the laptop bro.'' Kurt passes the laptop over to Finn, who started typing in the address. Kurt's eyes widened when a picture came up on the screen asking if the person viewing was eighteen, well Finn was.

''Sure you wanna see ?'' Kurt gave a strict nod. Finn clicked _'yes'_, what Kurt saw was two links. The choice was between_'Sla__ves' _or _'Masters'_, Finn clicked masters and waiting for the screen to load. Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and furiously bit his finger to try and tame his shaking. It sort of helped but not really. The images of all pending masters appeared with a description of what they were looking for, most wanted Virgins or ones that could do hard labor. What annoyed Kurt was that none of the descriptions asked for love or companionship, well what did he expect? Finn scowled at some too, he read out one from a 24 year old lord vampire.

''I am looking for a male slave, one that i can sink my teeth into. Literally. A pretty virgin who i can fuck senseless and one who can do chores and help run my business. A small but tamed boy, who is not going to act up when i present him to MY superiors. A slave who doesn't act up when i put his collar and leash on him. I do not want under any circumstances, someone who has lost their virginity, who is untamed or disobedient and someone who isn't startled by huge cocks.'' Finn growled at the end.

''Cocky fuck! how fucking disgusting!'' Kurt put a hand on Finns are to calm him down. He was still shaking but comforting Finn helped him a lot.

''Calm down Finn, its okay. Just stop getting angry, that wont necessarily happen to me got it?'' Finn nodded his head and exited the site, shutting the laptop down and hugging Kurt.

It took a while to actually fully calm Finn because he was extremely angry, the thought of someone asking for a slave in that way. What if someone like that bought Kurt? He would probably forget humanity, Finn was pleading with god, If there is one that he never wanted Kurt to be bought by someone who wanted to call him a pet or walk him with a collar and leash, it was disgraceful and he didn't want that to happen to his step-brother. He had grown too close to him to see him be broken, he had seen Kurt desperately unhappy during the Karofsky incident but now it was different, he wanted him to be happy not sad and alone. Whoever bought Kurt would have to be nice and gentle, even if they had a bit of discipline or was a lord, he just wanted someone to look after Kurt, the thought of the vampire on the site made him shiver. How could someone ask for that? It made him feel sick, the thought of someone hurting Kurt or doing blood play or constantly breaking him by having sex constantly. They hugged for at least half an hour, Kurt had cried at one point but so had Finn. Kurt shivered more and more when he saw the time, the clock read '1:00pm' it would be 11 hours until Kurt could be taken, he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself, he gave Finn one last pat on the back before getting up and going to his closet, he had sent some of his clothes to charity, but kept half of his clothes, which was a lot actually. The slaves were always told to pack his or hers clothes so when they were being held at slave houses there clothes would be stored away and given back only if their new masters allowed it when they left. Kurt had already began packing his stuff sometime last week, he just had to get carol to wash the stuff he had on and then pack them, also some scarves he had in the closet. He was only allowed to have clothes in his case and it would be checked when he was in the slave house, but he didn't pack anything else, he had all his items stacked behind his photo of his mum. That was him he had his photo of his mum and others, his handkerchief and mums letter, Ipod and his bracelet. Hopefully his master would let him take his clothes. Stacking things behind the photo was a bright idea and Kurt was happy, he knew one thing that was a big rule. No one was allowed to touch his three items under any circumstances, it was law and it suited Kurt just fine.

Snapping out of his day dream Kurt whispered to Finn who was staring at him. ''Come on Finn lets go bake a load of stuff and eat it all, we will get our parents to join in. Lets make the rest of this day awesome!'' Finn grinned and raced downstairs with Kurt.

* * *

Blaine Anderson sat at his desk on the Thursday scratching his head, as he was getting irritated about finishing the contracts for other demons. He was a demon you see and a lord of their area. He controlled any demons and slaves. The only problem was that people were starting to disobey him as they saw him as weak, He is strong, in fact the strongest of their community but if you didn't have a slave you were seen as pathetic. He had been pondering for day's and Nick had been telling him to go to a slave auction but he hadn't even been considering it till now. His father had sent him a letter giving him strict instructions.

_Dear Blaine. _

_I am writing to inform you of the demon ball in two weeks, i expect to see you there. With a slave/mate. I am aware of three auctions that will be up next week, two of them are high class but the one i want you to attend is the 'Supernatural High Class Auction.' You shall find one and buy him at any cost, i will pay if you need more money but that should not be a problem. You know i am perfectly happy with your choice, i could put you on the website but i would rather not, it would look even more pathetic than you do now. No offence son. _

_A virgin would be best, someone who you can control and tame. A younger boy than yourself, one you can care for. Even though you are a very powerful demon Blaine having a slave you top your power. You do not have to claim him as soon as you get him but a mark on the neck would be best, Bite or just a mark its your choice. I expect to hear from you by next Sunday morning, if you have not got one by then i shall find one for you and i know you wouldn't like that. _

_Your mother gives you her best wishes, She expects a letter back by the way, also get one of your servants preferably the most loyal to help you pick one. A girl would be best at helping you. I am counting on you Blaine, don't put the family to shame. _

_Yours faithfully _

_Everett Anderson. _

His father had not meant to seem cruel, but if you didn't have a slave by the time you were 20 years old, you were seen as pitiable. He would not be called weak, not any more he would find a slave. One that he could control and keep by his side. He began writing his return letter to his father.

_Dear Father. _

_I have viewed your letter and have come to a decision, you will not need to look for me. I will look and see when i have free time to go to this place. I promise not to let you or our name down. You have my word, i will take Ash, she is the best servant girl i have, she is loyal and i will find one that i can tame. Don't worry. Best wishes to you and mother. _

_sincerely Blaine, Your son. _

Blaine sealed the letter in a golden envelope for return and shouted his faithful servant Ash.

''Ash! Come in here please.'' A few seconds later the door knob twisted and opened to reveal a servant girl in a dress and long apron with her pretty brown hair tied back with a band.

''Yes your highness what may i do for you?''

''Ash i have told you time and time again, you may call me Sir or Blaine when inside the mansion.'' Ash smiled.

''I want you to give this letter to Claude, make sure he delivers it straight to my parents with no interruptions.'' Ash walked over to Blaine's desk and carefully took the letter out of Blaine's hand.

''Of course Sir.'' She was about to walk out but Blaine held up his hand for her to stay.

''Sit down Ash, i would like a word with you in private.''

She gave a puzzled look but didn't want to question Blaine, as he wasn't very polite towards being questioned. she sat on the chair across the desk from him. She clasped her hands on her knees and waited to see if Blaine would be the one to speak first. However Blaine didn't speak, she took that as her to start.

''What's wrong Sir, a...am i in trouble?'' Ash controlled her shaking. Blaine always found a way to punish bad servants.

''No, no you are not. However i require you to join me on a trip next week, i haven't picked a particular date.''

''Sir if you don't mind me asking... what kind of trip?''

''Never be afraid to ask Ash. I would like you to accompany me to a slave auction.'' Ash's eyes widened, he had put off getting a slave for a year now, why was he finally considering it now? Oh his parents.

''So your finally getting a slave? I thought you decided against it, as you were busy.'' Blaine held his head high and smiled.

''My parents seem to think i need a slave to up my status some more.''

''What slave auction are we attending sir? I believe i heard some demons in the courtyard at last nights party talking about a Supernatural High Class auction, is it that one? I could find out where it is for you Blaine.'' He smiled, it had been the 2nd time this week she had called him by his name and it made him feel good to have at least one person not called him Majesty or Lord.

''Yes that would be excellent Ash, please don't inform the auction i am coming, i shall arrive, buy a slave to my taste and leave.''

''Sir, what kind of slave are you looking for, i could travel to the slave house and see the descriptions of slaves or slaves that will be coming in. I assume from what you told me two years ago that it will be a boy you shall buy.'' Ash gave a small giggle which made Blaine laugh. She had been the first to know of Blaine's sexuality, he could count on her. His parents didn't mind, as long as he got a slave. Not many demons were homosexual but about a dozen were, there were many demons. Good and bad.

''I am looking for a younger boy than myself, maybe 17 or 18. A boy who is a virgin. Small built but tall, not too tall but just a bit. Someone who cant struggle hard when put over my knee for punishment, just someone vulnerable and easy to control. Yes i would like you to travel there and see what's on offer and what dates the auction has.'' Ash frowned at the punishment part, a master could punish their slave any way they wanted but spanking was always the highest choice. Demons hits were always sore, she prayed that the slave wouldn't act up. It wasn't that she pitied who would become Blaine's slave, it was just that anyone who made Blaine mad regretted it soon after. His anger was bad but maybe a mate would calm him down and contain his emotions.

'Is that all Sir? I shall travel in a couple of days, i still have to get the manor in tact before Sir Nick and his mate Jeff arrive on Saturday. Today is Thursday so i still have time to venture into town for that meat that you demons are so fond of, if you would like?''

''Yes that is all and the meat shall do just fine, ah i just remember Nick would be joining me this weekend. I can finally get him to stop nagging me about purchasing a slave.'' Blaine smirked.

''Of course sir, i must get going now if you don't mind. Oh i forgot to say, Lord Sebastian will be here tomorrow to talk about some files.'' Blaine's eyes filled jet black and he clenched his fist.

''I hate him. He's always sticking his nose in where its not wanted. He's from Westerville yet he always has to travel here.'' Ash gave him a sympathetic smile. Sebastian Smythe was the lord of Westerville's demons, he was arrogant, lazy, mean and down right in your face annoying. He constantly tried to steal slaves off other demons, charming them and then draining their blood and soul, others he just fucked and left. Blaine couldn't do anything to stop him though, it wasn't his place to say. Blaine was stationed about five hours away from Westerville, Where he lived the full place was a home to demons, it was a small village not too small but still big enough. It was named 'Demonic' original i know but it was home. There was rarely any trouble around there, it was only when demons from other places arrived. Like Sebastian Smythe. Blaine growled at the fact he would need to be in Westerville with his slave for the ball, god everyone would be there. His family, friends, acquaintances and other lords of other places. It would be torture, he would keep his slave by his side, never taking his eyes off him. No one would take him, not even Smythe.

''I know Blaine but just think it will only be for a little while, your slave shall keep you calm.'' Blaine waved his hand to dismiss Ash before getting up from his desk, placing files in the write drawers, Walking out, locking the door and heading to his chamber. He walked past servants, telling them he doesn't want to be disturbed for any reason. They nodded there heads so hard, Blaine thought their heads would roll off. He walked into his room, shutting the door and closing the expensive fabric curtains, to block the sun. He changed out of his shirt and dress pant's into silk pyjamas and lay in between the satin sheets of his four poster bed. He quickly drowned the extra worries and thoughts from his head, to slowly close his eyes and sleep. Tomorrow would be torture for Blaine, he needed rest. Now.

* * *

Burt Hummel smiled as he watched his son and step son scoosh whipped cream and flicked powder at each other, he would miss this. For sure. But he had the feeling in the back of his head he would see Kurt again. Even if it was for just one day, he had a vibe. Burt chuckled at the pair, he was glad they were finally getting bonding time but that would be over tomorrow. Sighing he walked into the living room to leave Carol to bake with the boys, he was a rubbish cook, he left it to Carol or Kurt.

_'Daddy, can a prince love a prince?'' _Burt frowned at the memory. He hadn't handled that situation very well, with his wife dying and being left with Kurt. It had been hard but he would always regret his answer to that question, the words swirled around in his head haunting him._ '__Absolutely not Kurt, where did you get that horrible idea?'' _He wished he had given his son more support and took into account his son maybe was going to turn out gay. That was in the past now though, nothing to worry about, he had a healthy son who was out and proud. That was all that mattered.

''Ah! Finn this is Marc Jacobs. MARC JACOBS!'' Burt heard Carol Chuckling.

He shouted through to Finn. ''Run! Kurt the Fashion Guru shall kill you!'' He could practically see the scowl on Kurt's face.

''Shut it dad! If you don't shut it, I'm not leaving my famous recipe for chocolate brownies!'' Burt laughed. ''Ill shut up Kurt''

Kurt giggled very cutely, like he always did. Burt would definitely miss this. The Friday night dinners- oh wait there wouldn't be a Friday night dinner tomorrow, Kurt would be gone. Burt winced, he had not though about that before now. Well it would just have to be a Thursday night dinner, with baked cookies and muffins.

''Hey dad! come try these!'' Burt smiled, he had been given the job of tasting since Kurt started cooking with carol, Finn was too busy licking the spoon and bowl.

''Okay i'm coming, what is it this time?'' Kurt grinned as he held out a tray of muffins with either cream or pink icing and they all had a mini marshmallow on top.

''the cream ones are cinnamon and the pink ones are strawberry muffins.'' Burt picked up a cream and pink one, took a bite out of the cinnamon muffin and licked his lips.

''Gotta hand it to you kid, these are delicious.''

''I cant take all the credit! Carol helped too.'' Carol smiled as Burt finished the muffin, he was always a fast eater. ''Now this one.'' She pointed to the strawberry one.

''Oh and of course it would taste delightful too.'' Kurt squeaked which startled Finn. ''Hey dude that actually sounded cute!'' All of the family burst into tears of laughter. They would all miss this and losing Kurt was going to be hard but they never gave up hope, to the thought of seeing him again.

After hours of countless baking sessions, Carol started on dinner. She had told Kurt to go and relax for a while, she didn't want him cooking or doing any work for that matter. At first she had no clue of what to make but opted for Kurt's favourite meal, her famous spatchcock chicken. Flame grilled of course with a Chilli coating and tomato purée She decided to add vegetables, as Kurt would fuss over not having at least three of his five a day. She grabbed Desiree Potatoes, Baby Carrots and Bubble and Squeak cakes. Also Kurt's favourite. She wanted it to be perfect, she grazed the chicken with a various amount of herbs and spices and prepared it for the oven. Once it was set to cook for an hour, she got to work on preparing the potatoes, Carrots and Bubble and Squeak cakes. Once it was all in the oven cooking she set a timer to remind her when it was ready. She looked up at the clock and frowned. She hadn't even realized it was this time, with all the baking and chatting it hadn't occurred to her it was now this late. The clock read '18:00'. 6 hours. 6 hours until it would be Friday. Kurt 17th birthday. The day he would be taken away from his family. The day he would be took away to a slave house, to be taught how to act like a real slave. This would shatter her husbands heart, to see his blood son be taken away and be forced into a strange environment. She hoped it didn't affect Burt's heart, she pleaded if there was a god, to keep Burt in good health.

''Carol you all right in there?'' Carol was brought out of her trance by Kurt's sweet angelic voice.

''I'm great, thanks Kurt.'' She left the food to cook and walk through to the lounge to see Kurt, Finn and Burt laughing at Kurt's videos as a kid. He was always a sweet little boy, who wore unusual fashion and acted different than other young boys, unlike some who played football and played with their action men, Kurt stuck to tea parties and clothes. He always knew how to make his dad smile. After Elizabeth died it had been hard on the family. Burt didn't know how to handle Kurt coming out, he had wished Elizabeth had been there, she would have been more understanding and helpful towards the situation.

Carol left the doorway she had been standing in to head towards the couch and sit beside her step son. The family enjoyed the videos for an hour, only to be brought out of there reminiscing by the ovens beeping. Carol got up from her place on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Shouting behind her a short'Prepare the table' to Finn and Burt, as expected Kurt rose too, only to be stopped by Burt who had placed his hand on Kurt's chest.

''Sit down son. We will handle this.'' Kurt chuckled and sat down in his previous place. He glanced at the clock it was now 19:30, he had four and a half hours left till he could be taken away from Ohio. He wasn't stupid he knew that Carol, Finn and Burt had been staring at the clock throughout the day. People say if you look at a clock constantly time goes slower, how wrong they are. Today had gone in too fast for Kurt' liking. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window, staring out he exhaled. Without thinking he spoke aloud.

''There will be a van there soon. Four and a half hours to be exact. I will be taken to some slave house to be degraded, humiliated, disciplined and trained all to be bought by some arrogant self-centred smug snobbish guy. Maybe someone like that vampire will buy me, the one Finn showed me to be exact. It probably will happen knowing my luck. Why not top something else on my problems. God isn't real he never helped me one bit. If there is one he must hate me enough to do this to me.'' Kurt winced when he realized he had spoke his thoughts. He slowly turned round hoping no one had heard him but he was wrong because there stood Finn, Carol and Burt, staring at him with wide sad sympathetic eyes. Kurt's eyes too widened. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? Why did he open his stupid mouth? Everyone stood in silence for a minute or two until Carol spoke up to try and get rid of some of the tension.

''Come on lets go have din-dinner.'' The two boys followed their parents into the kitchen, where Burt and Carol sat together with Finn across from Burt and Kurt across from Carol. Through the whole meal they stayed silent, from the awkwardness of Kurt's small speech. He hadn't meant for it to be for them to hear, it was for him mostly. His dad looked sick, Burt was not angry at Kurt's speech, just upset that his son thought about that and had been thinking about it all day. When everyone was finished everyone landed their eyes on Kurt who was slowly rising from the table and whispering to Carol.

''Thank you Carol. The meal was delicious. Now if you don't mind I'm going upstairs to spend these last hours in my room. Alone.'' Carol smiled softly at the first part but gasped at the last part.

''Kurt. No you cant spend these last hours by yourself. Please we will talk about your feelings, just sit down. Please.'' He stared into Carols pleading eyes, then glanced at Finn and Burt who had the same expression.

''Please try to understand. I just want to be alone. I want to have my own space, just for these last hours. Please. I'm not going to get time for myself when I'm bought am i? I'm begging you three, please don't make me stay down here.'' The trio glanced at each other, frowning before nodding.

''Okay son we respect that.'' Burt's voice cracked but still held its usually rough vibe.

Kurt walked round the table, hugging his dad tightly who whispered in his ear. ''I love you son.''

''I love you too dad. So much but promise me one thing. Don't chase after me when they take me. Please. It will only make it harder on me and you and everyone else for that matter. Please promise me. Please.''

Burt blinked back tears. ''I will try son. I will try.'' Kurt gave a hug to Finn whispering in his ear that he was glad to have him as a step brother and that he was proud of him. He hugged Carol after, no words were exchanged. Carol knew all that Kurt felt she didn't need to hear anything more. The hugs he gave Finn and Carol were so different than him and his dad's exchange it was more heartfelt and full of emotion. Kurt gave them all a soft wave and mouthed 'I love you all.' The trio nodded in understanding. Kurt made his way up the stairs after leaving the kitchen, he walked into his room and let a couple of tears fall from his eyes. He found himself humming the tune of Roots before Branches, then to actually singing it softly, they wouldn't hear him, the TV was too loud and he was grateful for this moment, he needed it. The song gave him hope, if he had roots he can get the branches to be strong and to come back here with his family. Hope. Courage. Was all he needed.

_So many things _

_To do and say_

_But I can't seem _

_To find my way_

_But I wanna know how_

_I know _

_I'm meant _

_For something else_

_But first _

_I gotta find myself_

_But I don't know how_

_Oh, why do _

_I reach for the stars_

_When I don't have wings _

_To carry me that far?_

_I gotta have _

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before I know _

_Who I wanna be_

_And faith _

_To take chances_

_To live like I see_

_A place in this world _

_For me_

_Sometimes _

_I don't wanna feel_

_And forget the pain _

_Is real_

_Put my head _

_In the clouds_

_Oh, start to run _

_And then I fall_

_Seein' _

_I can't get it all_

_Without my feet _

_On the ground_

_There's always a seed_

_Before there's a rose_

_The more that it rains _

_The more I will grow_

_I gotta have _

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before I know _

_Who I wanna be_

_And faith _

_To take chances_

_To live like I see_

_A place in this world _

_For me_

_Whatever comes _

_I know how to take it_

_Learn to be strong _

_I won't have to fake it_

_Oh, you're understandin'_

_Oh, but when you come _

_And do it best_

_There ain't nothin' _

_To stoppin' east to west _

_(I'm not sure _

_if this is right)_

_But I'll still _

_Be standing _

_I'll be standing_

_I gotta have _

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before I know _

_Who I wanna be_

_And faith _

_To take chances_

_To live like I see_

_A place in this world_

_I gotta have _

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before I know _

_Who I wanna be_

_And faith _

_To take chances_

_To live like I see_

_A place in this world _

_For me_

_I gotta have _

_Roots before branches_

Once he had finished the last line of the song he walked towards the bathroom to wash and do his hair, so he was clean before he went. His belongings were sorted into the case with his pouch of precious belongings on the bed ready for him to hold on to and never let go. Little did Kurt know he would be leaving soon, outside a van was parked behind some trees, they were waiting. They had been in Ohio for three days picking up slaves. Kurt Hummel was next on their list and they could tell he wouldn't go with a fight but he would go quietly.

After washing Kurt put on comfy sweat pants and a jumper, if he was comfortable in the van he would be okay for a while. At least until they got to the slave house, that was when he would rebel. That was when he would fight. There was no way he was giving up that easily, if someone wanted to buy him. Well let's just say they were in for a wild ride.


	3. Life's no storybook

Chapter 3

Life's no Storybook

Kurt blinked his eyes open to the sound of a knock on the door. He glanced sideways at his clock, this was it, he knew it. He was now seventeen, those people at the door were here for him, to take him away. Kurt hadn't been taken away yet but he already felt degraded, used and broken. He got up from the bed to walk towards his door, he slipped his head out to hear the soft voice of his step-mum and an unknown, mysterious voice. He could not bring himself to really listen to much of the conversation, he only heard some words such as 'Wait' or 'Please'. Why did Carol have to say those words? He had told her not to, in fact he had told everyone not to. He now felt like a flightless bird, struggling to gain the courage he needed to move. He Pulled his case with much courage and grabbed his duffel bag from the corner and gave one last look at his room, he smiled and rubbed his forehead. It was now or never. He pulled on his boots over his sweat pants and rearranged his jumper so it wasn't hanging over his shoulder. With one last glance he walked out of his room shutting the door softly, trying not to disturb the guests downstairs_. Wouldn't want them thinking I'm doing a runner_.

He carefully stepped down each stair, clutching his duffel bag close to his heart while he held his suitcase in the other. Once he had gotten to the last stair his eyes connected with one of the two men in black overalls, the man's eyes widened; almost as if he was confused. He glanced at the other man, he seemed to have to same dazed expression. But why? He was about to speak but the first man decided to speak before him.

''Unusual.'' It was now Kurt's turn to be confused. ''What do you mean?'' asked Burt who was just as confused.

''Well most of them kick and scream for us to leave them alone. They don't usually come down all ready with the expression that they are not going to fight, unless you are going to fight son?'' Kurt could not figure out why the men were being so nice to him, weren't they supposed to be mean and cruel?

''No i'm not going to struggle. I kind of had the same impression sir. Aren't you guys supposed to be... how do i put this, um-'' He was cut off by the man on the right side.

''Cruel? No son were not cruel. Just because we take teens away doesn't mean that we are horrible people. I have kids of my own, i do. One who is a destined slave, mark and everything. Me and my partner are just confused to why you aren't struggling.''

''Well i don't see the point in struggling, its not going to change anything. I'm still going to get taken away aren't i?''

''Yes you are, i'm sorry son. That you have to put up with this.''

'' I have been preparing myself for weeks, for what you men are going to do to me.'' It was now the other man to speak.

''Oh no son! We just collect them you see. We take them to the slave house. It's just sometimes we have to be a bit rather rough with some of them.''

''Oh. I don't suppose you know what happen's over there?''

''Its.. Horrid. All you hear in there is screaming and signs of struggle and violence are all over the place. Screams can be heard from two roads away. We are only aloud to place the slaves at the gate, we are not aloud to go into the main area.'' The man sighed.

''I take it the suitcase is your clothes and the other bag you have is your private items?'' Kurt nodded softly and half smiled.

''Okay well i'll just take your case and put it in the van's front and you can keep your bag. We don't have to search it. The people at them slave house's don't touch your bag either, it's a strict law but you probably already knew that.'' The blonde haired man walked over to Kurt and took the case from him, giving him a look that says 'sorry'. He walked out the door to the van. Kurt looked over to where Carol was sitting with Finn and Burt. He walked over and hugged each of them whispering into their ears. ''We will see each other again. I Promise.'' They all smiled with tears running down their cheeks. ''Don't cry please.'' It didn't stop them from crying but it calmed them in a way. Kurt held his bag firmly in his hands when turning round to the dark haired man who was taller than the other.

''Son my name is Roger and the one outside is called Henderson. You seem like a very nice boy son and i'm sorry this is happening to you.'' He nodded and walked with the man out the door towards the van. The street was deserted, well it was only 1:00am. Kurt had been trying desperately to keep his feelings and worries at bay, however this wasn't as easy as he thought it would one called Henderson was already in the van starting the ignition. He jumped slightly when the hand of Roger landed on his shoulder, turning his head round he caught the sympathetic look Roger's face carried.

''Just let the bad feelings go. Just shut yourself off in this place son. It will not make the process any easier but it will take some of the pain away.'' Kurt sniffled as a tear ran down his face, he turned back to the house frowning before wiping the tear away and walking towards the van some more. He gave one last look to his family who were crying but had soft smiles on their faces, as did Kurt. Roger opened the back doors of the van and motioned for Kurt to get in. Still holding his duffel bag, he sniffled and walked to stand next to Roger. He sat his bag next to his case inside the small space and blinked back a few tears. He was going to be taken now, away from his family. He gave one last wave and mouthed 'I Love you.' to his family who returned the gesture, climbing in and sitting on the cold floor of the space he looked up at Roger who had a pathetic expression on his face. 'I'm Sorry.' he mouthed before shutting the doors one by one. There were no windows, he could not see his family any more. He startled when the slide splitting the cabin from the van opened to reveal Henderson and Roger.

''It will take a long time to get to where were going. You might want to get in some sleep before you arrive, you wont be getting much sleep where you're going.''

''Henderson! Stop being so blunt, Here you go son.'' Roger handed him a squared cotton blanket and a pillow. He always smiled at his pet name he had gained from him. 'Son' was a comforting name.

''Thanks. Um, do you know how long it will be exactly?''

''Were not supposed to say but they cant hear us i suppose. Its round about 8 hours, could be 9. Depends on traffic.'' Kurt's eyes widened, was he really going that far.

''That long? Where exactly is this place. You don't need to give me a address, just whereabouts.'' Henderson opened his mouth in hesitation.

''Okay we will tell you... but you cant tell anyone. Its about an hour or 2 away from a place called 'Demonic' you will be placed in a high class supernatural auction, so you will be bought by a supernatural being who is well respected.''

''Demonic.'' Kurt repeated the name of the place softly.

''What kind of things live there?'' Roger looked at him and smirked.

''It's in the name son.''

Kurt gave a confused look before realisation hit him._ 'Demon-ic.' Demon. Demon's. _So they really do exist. People from school had mentioned demon ghost stories, Kurt had refused to believe such garbage but now it had hit him right in the pride. They were in fact real.

''Oh. Well i guess i better get some rest.'' Roger smiled and nodded before sliding the metal covering over so he could no longer see them and continued the drive. Kurt sighed, rearranging the blanket so it covered him fully and lay his head down onto the soft pillow and shut his eyes.

* * *

Blaine's eyes flickered open to the sound of a soft knock on the door, he groaned rubbing his still tired eyes. Demons could brighten their moods but Blaine did not feel like it today. He raised his upper body off the bed and slapped his face a few times. He growled when speaking.

''Enter.'' The door opened ridiculously slow. Ash popped her head round the door and blinked.

''Sorry Sir but Lord Sebastian Smythe of Westerville will be arriving in a few hours. Would you like me to pick out some clothes and get Ronda to bring some breakfast down, what do you fancy today?'' Ash smiled. She was always in a good mood. It puzzled him why she was so happy when she had to work for 'him' of all people.

''Super. Can't wait for him to be here. Yes please, nothing too dressy just maybe a Shirt, black dress pants and a thin black fold over collared jacket blazer. Shoes can be anything. Yes do send Ronda and just some toast would be fine.'' She reopened the door to whisper something to one of the other servants before closing the door and making her way over to the clothing area. She pulled out a crystal white shirt, black buttoned trousers with suspenders, the jacket blazer Blaine had requested and black brogues with a white buckle. She brought the clothes over to Blaine.

''Will you be eating first or dressing first?'' Blaine was going to say dress first but he could dirty his clothes if he got something on them.

''Eat first but stay with me. I could use a normal conversation for once.'' She smiled and placed the clothes neatly onto the ottoman near the foot of the bed. She brushed a strand of hair into a kirby near her bun and smiled yet again as Blaine motioned for her to sit down. She carefully sat on the chair next to the bed, crossing her legs.

''So what did you want to talk about exactly Blaine?''

''I don't know. What about my rules for my slave. Getting them planned out could be better.'' She frowned but pulled out her small notepad and pen to write down rules for Blaine.

''You don't need to do that but i suppose it would be better to have the rules somewhere. Well a number one rule would be to stay by my side or by yours, i don't want him wandering off and getting in trouble with any other demons. Two would be that he will not back chat me or sass anyone important, that includes you Ash. If he does however sass and piss me off i shall have him over my knee as fast as he can think, unless another punishment is in order it shall be a spanking. I'll go easy on him but when it get's to Sunday's Ball i expect him to behave and to not show me up. I can't afford to be called weak any more if i am going to become stronger and be more strict on this community. Too many things are happening that i cant control.''

Ash had kept her head down writing through out the time Blaine had been speaking, she had been frowning every time Blaine had opened his mouth. She was bought for Blaine by his mother and she knew what these places were like, punishment seemed harsh for what the boy would have to go through before he got here. She didn't like to back chat Blaine, it always ended up with him being angry for a while but she had only done it once. He had ignored her but maybe just maybe Blaine would listen for once. She decided against it. For now. A soft knock at the door startled her and Blaine. She stood up and walked away from the chair to the door, opening it delicately to reveal Ronda with a tray of toast, butter, jam and a mug of blood. She winced, Demons had to be fed blood every week for their devilish nature and today Blaine had asked for a mug to keep his strength for Smythe's visit. He would not be needing blood when his slave comes, the boy will need to supply the source for his master. She dimly took the tray out of the servants hands and murmured a soft 'thank you'. After shutting the door she walked back to Blaine placing the tray on the bedside table. Blaine smiled and took a piece of toast covered in bitter sweet jam, taking a bite.

''I see you brought the blood. What type is it today?'' He gave her a dry look. Not in a mean way, its just sometimes the servants would mix up the blood types and Blaine resented that.

''I believe its O negative.'' Blaine's frown turned into a blossoming smile.

''Great. I don't mind O negative but i prefer AB, however that is very rare. Not came across an AB human for a long time now. Hopefully my slave will be AB.'' Ash smiled, that would be something to look out for.

''I have a relatively good type of slave to look for.''

''Oh have you now. So Ash 'Venus' Compton what do you have in mind?'' She simply smirked and blushed when Blaine had used her full name.

''Well i have in my mind a rather thin boy, AB for your needs, small built but with slight muscles, Light skin that is like Porcelain. Of course i have taken into account all the requests you have made, someone either tall or small and vulnerable.'' He cupped Ash's face and gave a dashing expression that made her giggle.

''Sounds great. When do you plan on leaving?''

''I was going to stay today in case you got angry with Lord Smythe and possibly go on Saturday when Sir Nick and his beloved slave Jeff have arrived.''

''Yes that would be delightful. I wont be needing much service when those two arrive. Nick will keep Jeff in tact. I always have my eyes wide open when he's around, he is just so-'' Ash interrupted abruptly.

''Excitable. Hyper. Mischievous. Funny. Tries to act innocent when we both know he isn't.''

''Very true. I remember when he was here the last time. Too cheeky for my liking, Nick brought him over his knee that day for the first time in front of me. It didn't bother me however, the little shit deserved to be put in line and he did behave after it. Curling into Nick's side murmuring 'Sorry' over and over but you cant stay mad at him for long, he's too cute.''

''Yes that he is. I shall take your tray back now since your finished, ill leave the.. blood for you to drink. You get dressed and ill come back to fix your collar and slacks because we both know you fuck it up.'' Blaine laughed at her swearing. It was rare for her to be so blunt but she loosened up throughout the day when she was just with Blaine.

''My my Ash pardon your blasphemy. On you go, prepare for S.S's arrival.''

Ash exited the room, making sure to close the door. Blaine strides over to the window, opening the curtains and wincing as the sunlight poured through the windows, gradually spreading through the cold hard wooden floor and up the black painted pastel walls; over the bed and stopping near the corner. His eyes stung, Demons eyes were sensitive to bright lights but accustomed to it as they grew older. Demons stopped ageing at the age of 30 and their slaves stopped ageing when they mated with the demon. Demon's appearances can not be altered they remain young but strong. The slave always looked young probably because they are bought at such a young age. However a few slaves can be bought in their 20's but never older. The mating process is confusing, it wasn't just sex. There was more steps of the mating that were crucial if the pair wanted it to work. Blaine would not claim his slave too early like his father had said before_ 'Mating too early is rather stupid son, wait till you are in your mid twenties. Then you can claim the boy.'_ Blaine was now 24, no wonder the community had been deceitful and arrogant. He would be 25 soon and he still remained without a slave. 21 is the official age to purchase a slave but he had waited and waited for so long that it was now he had to get one before he was 25 ( the best age to claim.) To stay young and still have a hold over the had claimed Jeff early but did not regret it, he had purchased Jeff a year before Blaine turned 23. He had been jealous when Nick had gained the courage to buy one. He had said when he first landed eyes on Jeff, he knew the blonde was the one he wanted. Without a doubt. Would he know who he wanted? Would it just appear in front of him? Would their be signs? He had no idea, all he knew was that he needed one.

Groaning he grabbed the mug of pure red thick substance and gulped it all down in one. He relished the taste, licking splatters of it off his lips and growling as his eyes turned black and his teeth sharpened. Forcing the black pools back into his mind and letting his canines return to normal he smiled wickedly. His head vibrated like a freshly plucked guitar string, the vibrations were intense but soon ceased after a minute. A jolt ran through his body which he had felt go to the roots of his silky curly hair. The taste. God it was exhilarating. Another Groan and he was cumming, this sometimes happened when he tasted blood, he could not control his urges. He grimaced at the sticky hot feeling underneath his pants, reaching over he grabbed a tissue from the velvet box and stuck it beneath his pants to rub most of the cum off his now flaccid member.

''Sir?'' A rough chap at the door made him jump. He quickly pulled the tissue out and flung it in the waste basket near the window, running towards the door and yanking it open to reveal Ash. Her auburn hair which shined with a glossy appearance, her features were sweet, her cheekbones stuck out and her green eyes gleamed.

''Sorry sir i know i was to leave you to get dressed-'' Her voice was rushed and she could barely breath, it was obvious she had ran here.

''Slow down Ash, what's wrong?''

''It appears Lord Sebastian Smythe has arrived in Demonic earlier than we expected, his car was spotted in town at a bar.''

''Fucking great, I better get dressed. He is probably at the feeding bar with one of his slaves, how many has he got again?''

''2 now sir, 1 died from injuries that occurred in a raid.''

''Poor owner he is then, he would only bring 1 here and i expect it is the young one named 'Riley'.''

'It will be sir, i will go clean your office so you can get the files and paperwork done for Westerville, that way Lord Sebastian can leave quickly.''

''That would be fantastic, thank you Ash.'' He placed a quick kiss to her forehead and then she left. Blaine Dressed and waited for Ash to return and make sure he was presentable. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

''Son wake up.'' Kurt jolted up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. Hoping to see his bedroom back in Ohio and his dad at the door telling him to wake up for school but no, he was in a cold metal van with a fucking blanket, pillow and 2 men. He smiled when he saw Roger's face peaking through the compartment but his smile turned to a frown. That only meant one thing. He was near his destination.

''I take it, it isn't long till we arrive then?''

''Yes, unfortunately. We are about an hour and half away, thought we would wake you up so you can get yourself ready and maybe change or something like that.''

''Thanks but ill just stay in what i'm wearing, you get clothes when you go there don't you? like tight overalls or?''

''Yeah you get these tight skinny pant things and a ratty old tank top with 'Slave' and your number written on it.''

''How lovely. What's my number?'' Henderson was the one to speak now.

''Depends what your slave number is. You could be 1234 or 2543 ect. who knows? no one because so many slaves are taken to these places each month.''

''Oh.'' The tension in the van had increased since Henderson had opened his mouth. He was a dry sarcastic man, Kurt wondered if someone in his family had been taken. Maybe this was why he was so cold.

''Well i will just sit back here and wait, i'm not really in the mood to chat. Sorry Roger.'' He didn't bother mentioning Henderson, the man was cold and frankly Kurt didn't want to make conversation with someone like that at the moment and Henderson did not blame the boy. Henderson just smirked when his name wasn't mentioned, he was maybe being to hard on the boy but its better to get him ready for cold remarks; the place where he is going will be no different. Henderson continued driving up a winding road and onto a back road, he was near. He saw the sign from miles away, it was large, the words were hard to make out from here but it was still noticeable. They had placed these kind of places miles and miles away from civilisation, to keep people from trying to escape easily. There were cameras and guards everywhere. The Slave house was not perfect, it was a ratty ugly dark building with hardly any windows and sometimes blood was visible on the grounds, probably from deaths of the slaves who tried to escape. Not all escapees were killed, only some who continued to attempt to run away; most were just giving a rough whip to the ass and that was it but the punishment often lasted hours. They said it was to break them in but everyone knew they done it for fun and the thrill of watching someone vulnerable suffer. Henderson shivered at the thought but continued onward towards the destination. Boy the Kurt Hummel was in for an unpleasant time.

* * *

Ash carefully flattened down Blaine's pants and pulled the suspenders neatly over his shoulders. Giving him a once over, she smiled and set to work on Blaine's hair.

''So Sir what will your hair be looking like today? Gelled, which makes you look more sophisticated or curly which makes you look more untamed and fierce.''

''Oh is that so. Well Curly it is, i'm going to need fierce when Sebastian arrives. I wish he would hurry up from that damn bar, i need him here to do these files for Westerville and get it over with so he can fuck off back to his home-town '' Ash gave a sympathetic smile and patted Blaine's cheek after making the curls more tamed but still wild at the same time.

''There, all done.'' Blaine inspected his hair and clothes in the mirror, his hazel eyes could only be described as mystical and he looked like perfection as always. Happy that he had more blood than usual because his skin was darker and replenished. He smirked.

''Right, stop posing and get to your office. Its all cleaned and i've laid out all the Westerville records for you to update when your.. guest arrives.''

Ash had grown sick of calling him lord, she liked to stay out of Sebastian's way as he always flirted and pushed her around. He was vile to anyone who crossed his path, he had once slapped his slave Riley in the face for looking at the ground. He had this sort of.. kink, he liked his slaves to stay looking at him and him only. Riley has winced and sobbed while looking at Sebastian afterwards, demons slaps are like a billion needles going through the punished area. Its excruciating, almost deadly but not really. That is why she pleaded that Blaine's new slave wouldn't act up and get himself punished because she guaranteed it would hurt like a burn from a blazing fire, sizzling and scolding. Tomorrow would be the day she would go to observe slaves and see if she could pick out one before the auction.

She cleaned around the room, making sure it was shiny without anything out of line. She head to the door, locking it on her way out, she didn't want Sebastian snooping. She left the dark hallway to ascend a spiral staircase, Blaine's room was located down where the basement used to be. They had renovated the space to give it a hallway with 1 large room for his bedroom, 1 large en suite bathroom and a music room/chill out room. The stairs took you to where every other room was located, such as the dining room, lounge, kitchen and other rooms. His house was big and was great for holding celebration but Blaine's room was off limits to anyone but Ash. It was his sanctuary, dark and cut off from anyone else. Of course this would change with a slave on the way but Ash still wondered if Blaine could fall in love, he had never been in love but maybe this boy could be the key to his heart. She hoped he was because he deserved happiness, underneath the demon Blaine was really a loving puppy. He wasn't all just black pools for eyes and blood thirsty, even though he may not show it. he had a heart. She reached the top of the stairs and glanced back down, she loved talking with him down there but she hated the space as even though Blaine wanted to be there; she wished he would come out of his shell and open up but that wouldn't happen until someone truly loved him.

Shutting the hatch and locking it, Ash rubbed her temple. She felt her heart skip a beat when the a rough cough was produced by the door, turning slowly to reveal Sebastian smirking while scratching something below him. Her breath hitched. How did he get in? Her eyes lowered to the ground where his slave Riley was kneeling by him hugging Sebastian's leg and the lords fingers massaging his head. He looked worn out and spent. He was wearing skinny jeans that looked painted on and a cream jumper that was loose around his small form. Whereas his master was in simply skinny dress pants, a black shirt and a beige long coat over it. Sebastian winked at Ash.

"Lord Smythe, will i take your coat?" she tried to keep the nervous texture out of her voice but it slowly crept to the surface.

"Yes you may young lady." She slowly paced towards him, taking his coat off from behind him and wrapping it over her arm.

"I will get someone to inform Lord Anderson you have arrived. While your waiting may i offer you and your slave a beverage?" He lowered his eyes to smile softly at his staring slave, who had kept himself staring at his master for the full of the day.

"Please. Water for Riley here and i'll take the usual." The usual being Riley's blood. He would feed before entering Blaine's office, just the same as Blaine feeding before meeting him. Ash whispered to one of the maids standing near by to fetch a glass of water. it was just her, Sebastian and Riley left in the room now. She tried not to crack under Sebastian deathly stare, he had the tactics to break anyone.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Bl-" She stopped herself quickly to avoid any downcast remarks from Sebastian. "Highness will be ready soon, he's just taking care of some other things." she breathed and calmed down as he had not mentioned or even noticed her mishap. His hand left Riley's hair and walked over one of the leather seats in the wide hall space, motioning for Riley to crawl to him. He crawled over, still keeping his face staring at his masters. Ash frowned, she hated how he was treated, how Sebastian treated anyone actually. Sebastian hoisted Riley up so that his legs were wrapped around the lords waist and gave better access to his neck.

"You don't mind us doing this in here?" Riley whimpered which received him a harsh spank to the right cheek of his ass. Ash winced and a tear fell from her eye, he sounded so vulnerable and helpless.

"Speak when spoken to!"

"Sorry master" Sebastian strokes his hair and rubs his back. He holds Riley in place on his knees and his Latino frame going flaccid in his masters hold. Ash watches in an unnerving way, clasping her hands behind her back and looking silently at the white marble floor of the hall. Sebastian holds his slaves head to the side and nibbles at Riley's neck, which makes him shudder. Ash risks a glance upwards to reveal Sebastian staring right into her eyes, She steps back as she stares into the frightening black pools for his eyes. His teeth are sharper and even more white than before, he lowers his stare to Riley's neck; licking his plump lips. In a split second Sebastian lunges his teeth into the boys neck, feeding hungrily. Riley shrieks at the puncture and clutches his masters shoulders in a painful manner. Ash hears the lords groans and looks down again not wanting to seem as if she was enjoying watching, which she certainly was not. She never was around for when Blaine drank as she found it unpleasant but seeing it happen to a human in front of her eyes made her queasy. Riley felt weak, he had already been fed on this morning and another time was making him feel dead. Sebastian dislodged his teeth from Riley's neck, licking over the wound and smiling as the mark turned bright red once more. He bit into his wrist and watched the slightly darker than human blood drip from his wrist to Riley's mouth. Demon blood could cure any wound in minutes but they never used it on anyone but their slaves, if someone had been dying from a wound; demons would leave them to die. Their blood is sacred and rare. Many humans compared demons to vampires, that pissed them off. They were not like those amateurs, they had more meaning and a better culture. Vampires fed on anyone, Demons do not; they only feed on their slaves and their preferred blood type. Sebastian holds the sobbing boy in his arms and smirks, he would be replenished for at least 2 weeks.

"Lord Smythe, Lord Anderson is available now. If you would like to follow me." Sebastian looked up and smiled as Ash seemed uneasy.

"Of course, Riley wait here." He placed a soft kiss to the still crying boys leaking eyes. Ash stared at the boy for a moment longer before leading Sebastian to Blaine's office.

"You can just go in, do you want me to watch over your slave Lord Smythe?" Sebastian takes Ash's hand and kisses lightly on the knuckle, rubbing her hand with his thumb and smirking when she frowned.

"Yes that would be... delightful, if he causes trouble just bring him to me." Ash nods and exhales when Sebastian enters the office, she runs as fast as she can back to the hall to look at Riley who hasn't moved from his place. She walks over and sits beside him pulling the wrecked boy into her arms, she has comforted Riley many times before but this time seemed more connecting. She wanted Blaine to hurry up his meeting but at the same time wanted it to drag out so Sebastian would give this boy some peace.

"Are you okay sweetie?" He nods into her shoulder and pulls out of her embrace, Ash notices he is shaking.

"Yes, i'm fine. May i drink my water now?" Ash nods frantically, watching the boy take easy tiny sips on the clear liquid. He settles into her warm welcoming arms and falls asleep. She would wake him up before Sebastian is finished. She hoped Blaine would hurry up.

* * *

A/N - So hi! hope you liked the third chapter. I also done something extra for you guys ;) i created a page on my tumblr for Could I Love You updates. I would like you guys to check it out! I have pictures on the page of how i picture Blaine's house and rooms ect. Also if you guys have any Q's such as 'what does Kurt's bracelet look like?' ect please ask me and i will post on the page a picture, just to give you a better idea. Please read the descriptions below the pictures as well.

Read and Review. Just go to .com =)


	4. Fire and Ice

_A/N - Damn this is a long one, a very juicy chapter for you guys! I couldn't stop writing.. *sigh* Back to school on Friday after 7 blissful weeks, will be busy but i'm sure i can find time to write so don't worry! R&R_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fire and Ice.

Clutching his knees to his chest tightly, shivering and chattering; Kurt tried to hold it together. He could feel himself shutting down and that would not help his situation at all. Kurt kept his head down from the frown of Roger who had been turning around a few times to see how he was, his view had been the same mostly every time. Seeing this boy suffer was breaking his heart, he was not like most slaves, he had an aura about him that was gentle and pure. Roger had immediately respected this boy the moment he came downstairs from his room back in Ohio, he could not bring himself to think about what would happen to his daughter when she turned seventeen. He had remembered when the initial of her first name had been carved into her wrist when she was a baby, it had broke his heart. Slaves were chosen by a member of the new government, the law about destined slaves had been granted many years ago now; after learning of supernatural existence the whole world had gone into meltdown, in exchange the supernatural lords and ladies had agreed to make a deal. _Human slaves to every supernatural being and high classed humans in exchange for humanity._

The government had been quick to obey, obviously because they were scared. All destined slaves were to have their initial carved with a grey inked knife into the wrist, the knife turned the scar grey leaving the initial a light but not too light mark; when bought, slaves had their new masters initial carved in black ink beside his or hers. If the slave was dropped from the masters care the initial was taken off with a device, leaving the wrist clear for another masters purchase. This whole process had been in full force for 15 years, once you were destined you had no choice; your life was ordered from then on. The original age for slaves to be taken was sixteen but the new government had made it law for it to be seventeen, sixteen was too young; the teens had just became legal for sex and giving them a year was the least they could do. Roger had seen Kurt's mark clearly it was slightly lighter than the usual grey but still visible. They were at least an hour away now, Henderson had been filling him in every five minutes which he was sure Kurt heard. Kurt lay back down pulling the blanket over him, curling his legs up and laying his head on the pillow; falling into his second real sleep since he had entered the van. Roger slowly pulled the cover connected the two compartments shut so Kurt would not waken from a conversation between him and Henderson.

"He asleep again?", Henderson's gruff voice cut through the worry in his head. He shifted in the passenger seat, stretching his arms out and turned to his partner, who was keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah and it looks like it will be for a good half hour. Poor boy.", Henderson grunted; the grunt was loud and almost scoffing.

"Stop making this boy feel better Roger. It won't help his case at all, where he is going will not show him any kindness or gratitude."

"Don't be so horrid! At least the boy is getting some peace for a while before he is put in this place, would you treat my daughter the same way if you had her in this van? No, so stop the 'I don't give a shit about anyone' act and be more sympathetic." Henderson frowned, taking one hand off the steering wheel and rubbing his left temple.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry i'm being rude to him, i just wanted him to maybe try and get used to it. I mean Roger look at him, earlier he was shivering and sobbing." Roger couldn't argue with that, Kurt really was going to crack at this place if he didn't buck up some courage and stand strong. Kurt was a strong soul but maybe this was too much for a boy like him, it was obvious he was bullied; he could see it in his eyes.

"I guess. Well how long now?"

"I'd say about 45 minutes; so not long. The turn off is just up here." He pointed his thick gruff finger towards a bend at the top of the winding road they had drove through. Roger knew this place back to hand, a lot of slaves from Ohio were placed up here as it was cut off and mainly a lot of vampires, demons and other supernatural beings lived nearby. The slaves brought here were from five main points, Ohio (of course), Michigan, New Jersey, Virginia and West Virginia. It was often for more Ohio slaves to be there, the slave house tonight would be at the number of 10-15 slaves as always and at least 5 were sold every Friday evening. More slaves were being brought in tonight; at least 10 would arrive from different places. This slave house had 10 to 15 slaves in it each month, depending on birthdays of course. When Henderson and Roger would arrive at the house they were told four things. How many slaves were in the house, If there were any more pick ups, if they got a break or when they were to return. Since it was the start of a new month, they were probably going to be sent home for three weeks before they were to return to picking up again. Getting a break was bliss for both men, as they got valuable time to spend with their families. Roger got to see his daughter and wife. Henderson got to see his wife and two twin boys. Henderson was lucky to have no destined slaves in his family, Roger wasn't so lucky; he only had one daughter after all He had felt horrible watching Kurt's family struggle to say their goodbyes and it had hurt more when Kurt had been sitting in the back crying. He hoped Kurt would find love and peace throughout his time as a slave. God. He really did hate their job.

* * *

Sebastian smirked at Blaine from across the large dark oak table. Blaine sat in his large leather chair that was well padded whereas Sebastian sat in a harder chair but he showed no discomfort to Blaine's advantage. Sebastian held a packed file for Westerville in his hands, what a self indulgent piece of shit; Blaine hated him but unfortunately the files had to be updated every month between Westerville and Demonic. Blaine provided a false smile and got up off his seat and walked toward what seemed a bookshelf but was where files and important documents were sealed. Feeling Sebastians eyes on him he had to hold the bile rising in his throat, he pulled the Demonic file out; it was large and has every demon and slaves documents from Demonic to Westerville. He sat back down opening the file and gestured for his company to start. Sebastian placed the file on the table pulling the seal off and opened the file, returning the glare he was receiving from Blaine.

"Where should we start Blainers.", Sebastian winked. God Blaine hated that nickname Sebastian has taken to teasing him with.

"Its Lord Anderson to you Lord Smythe nothing else, thank you.", Blaine blinked and flicked the plastic folios, glancing at every Demons references and their past and present slaves details.

"Fine,_ Lord_ Anderson where shall we start?", Sebastian repeated his early question in a more sarcastic manner; this didn't faze Blaine.

"Well, we will start in alphabetical order. So 'A' who is new, who is dead or who is to be dropped from the system." Sebastian gave a again a smirky smug smile full of lust, hate and anger. Flicking through the 'A' column in the Westerville file, he stopped at the first red slip sticking out of the file.

"Vladimere Aro is to be taken off the system." Blaine smirked, that man had been getting himself into trouble for years; question is did he die or move to another demon point. Blaine cleared his throat and spoke firm.

"Reason? Death or movement, if death; what death did he suffer?"

"Death. Head cut clean off by his slave, Ruby. He was found by his one of his servants." Blaine jotted it down on Aro's file, Ruby had been a lovely girl but she was raped every night and drank from almost three times a day. He didn't blame her but what happened to her?

"Ruby. Where is she now? Dead? Back to the slave house?"

"Escapee, she fled. Believe me that girl isn't in Westerville any more Just as well but she will be caught she is going to be tracked when we find the data stick in Aro's home." Since slaves were tracked by chips in their necks. The tracking device data was put on a data stick for the new owner. Blaine hoped Ruby would be okay, put it this way she was either going to be killed or back to auction.

"Okay done. Any more in the 'A' section?" Sebastian shakes his head flipping to 'B'.

"We have 3 deaths left to do. 2 in section H and 1 in R. All died from starvation of blood, all from starving themselves because they didn't want to be monsters." Sebastian sniggered. Sometimes some demons just gave up with their lifestyle and deprived themselves of blood. Blaine cleared his throat and coughed.

"Name's?"

"Zane Harold and Trevor Hamilton for H and Perry Rovlan for R. Of course you know that these three didn't have slaves." Blaine wrote down in each of the Demon's files, their cause of death and dates. Some demons didn't believe in the slavery law of humans; some rebelled and starved themselves of their only nutrition, till the weakness became too much.

"Okay since the death's of demons are done. Any deaths of slaves? Any new ones? Any dropped ones?" Dropped slaves were sent back to the slave house. This often happened with the head strong young ones.

"Only one death. One of my slaves to be precise." Blaine refrained from making a crude remark.

"Which one?" He flicked to the Smythe file and pulled out Sebastian's. The Smythe's were a harsh family, Blaine hated Sebastian's father; he was easy to hate. All the Smythe's wore the same expressions, hard cold and almost frightening but they had love somewhere in their black hearts.

"Jason."

"Cause?"

"Suicide. He slit his own throat. Blood everywhere, which i drank obviously.", Blaine was puzzled, maybe Ash had been wrong about the raid.

"_disgusting._" Blaine glared at his foe who held an expression that wasn't readable.

"Think what you like Lord Anderson. You wouldn't have experience with slaves anyway would you?" Sebastian laughed loudly and winked in a sense of mock.

"Actually i will be purchasing a slave. Next week to be exact." Sebastian raised his eyebrows, smirking with a mischievous facial expression.

"Oh are you now? So Lord Anderson i'm intrigued."

"Yes i have waited i long tim-", Sebastian cut him off abruptly to make a snarky comment.

"_A long time! _Anderson you have waited 3 _what,_ 4 years? Your over the age of 20. I'd say yes you have waited a long long time."

"I may be 24 but i have never had time to fuck every slave and drain them dry unlike you."

"Your missing out. I had some of my slave in your hallway with what was her name.. Ash standing by. In fact she is with Riley right now, so can we finish this little meeting up so i can get my slave into my car and fuck him." Blaine knew he had struck a nerve. Sebastian usually would make a comment or try to start a fight for fun but now Sebastian was giving up? Blaine wanted to push his buttons more but didn't know how far his mean statements would take him before they both snapped and began fighting.

"Ah Riley. The boy that i see every time you come here. How is he? Still standing? I'm surprised Lord Smythe, i would have thought you would have drained him completely now. You sure your not just fucking a dead body?" He knew it was cruel and harsh but Sebastian had been pushing him around for far too long. Maybe fighting fire with fire would finally shut him up.

"You don't anything about my slave."

"Oh i believe i do." Blaine pointed to Sebastian's file, returning a smirk for the dozen he had received from him throughout the meeting.

"Lets just get on with it Anderson. There are no dropped slaves but a lot of new ones." Blaine dropped the fighting and returned to filling in new slaves into demons files. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The van drove up a country road and halted a few kilometres away from the destination. Roger looked at Henderson, frowning and turning round to pull back the metal slide. Kurt was sitting up with the blanket and pillow folded neatly beside him; his duffel in his hand and his case beside him. He gives a brief nod and smiles hesitantly at the boy, giving a sympathetic look. Kurt returns the same type of smile, he had cleaned up with wipes from his bag and had put a face wash on, washing it off with the bottle of water he was given. Kurt felt refreshed but was sure he would not be in a few days. He would spend six days in the slave house and then on Friday next week he would be sold to the highest bidder. He shuddered at the piercing thought. He jumped slightly at Roger speaking loudly, or maybe it was just his ears.

"Were here Kurt. I'm so sorry.", Kurt was confused. Why was he apologizing, it wasn't his fault the government had made the rule.

"You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault i'm here in the first place. What happens now?"

"I'll let Henderson explain all that." Henderson's head came into view for the first time the whole journey, Kurt was shocked to see the sad expression he wore.

"We only drop you at the gate and then the people there take you from there. I think we told you that but oh well. Your case will be giving to them by us, they tag your name and number on it to put into storage. You get to keep your precious items with you the whole process, no one is to touch it. It's mostly males in there but females train females and the straight boys, its rare for them to train gay boys but if your lucky you might get a woman; they aren't as strict and rough. Females have more of a tough time when they are purchased as they aren't trained the way a man would like but hopefully you will be okay."

"What do you mean by 'lucky'? Why would i be lucky to be trained by a woman?"

"Well, the woman aren't there by choice. They are former slaves who weren't bought. They see the slaves struggles as a similarity from their struggles."

"Is it ever possible for a male and a female to train a slave?"

"Yes actually. Its very possible, you could be taught by a woman for 3 days and a man for the remaining 3 days."

"Anyway, once you have been taken inside they will give you clothes to change into and then you will be assigned your trainer. They train you to submit and teach you about punishment, don't under any circumstances play up. The woman don't punish. If you step out of line you will be sent to a male for punishment. It's no ordinary spanking you would get from a supernatural being, the trainers are human after all It will probably be a switch or a belt. I don't know of any other punishments. I'd recommend to just keep your head down and do as your told but hey if you wan't to play up, its your choice Kurt." Kurt was starting to regret his decision to fight back at this slave holding place but he had promised himself he wouldn't be pushed around.

"Okay. Is that all?" The two men looked at each other and spoke in sync.

"Yes and good luck." Roger winked at Kurt, taking his hand and shaking it.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt. When we get out of the van we will need to act differently around you, we will be hard and cold when we leave this van. We can't show sympathy it could cost us our jobs."

"It's fine Roger, thanks. To the both of you."

Roger and Henderson opened their doors and slammed them shut, making Kurt flinch. The doors to the back of the van swung open to reveal Henderson and Roger staring at him with hard expressions. Roger grabbed Kurt's case and walked up to the gate to hand it to a rough featured man in black overalls, the same style as Roger and Henderson's. Kurt viewed the exchange of nods between Roger and this man, they were both expressionless. He jumped out of his skin when Henderson murmured another 'good luck' into his ear and grabbed his arm, hauling him out of the van; he held his bag close. The doors were again slammed and he felt himself being pulled along by the arm to the rough featured man. When approaching Roger and this stranger, Kurt kept his head up; high and bold. He didn't want to come off as weak but he was weak and he was really regretting the decision he had made back home, maybe playing up wasn't the best idea. They stopped in front of the men, Kurt looked down to the ground; he could tell the stranger was pleased with his reaction. The man's voice was exactly how Kurt had imagined it was like his fathers but more cold and unforgiving.

"Struggle?" Kurt knew the questions weren't for him, so keeping his mouth shut would do him good.

"No, no struggle. Straight out of the house and into the van." Now Kurt got what Roger meant by changing themselves when around the slave house, his voice was rough and mean.

"Hmm. Interesting. He shouldn't be a problem, i hope."

"He was no problem in the van either sir. He was very quiet and slept most of the way. Not a peep from his mouth."

"Good. You may leave, that will be all." Roger retreated backwards but Henderson did not move a muscle, he hadn't forgotten the rules of his job.

"Sir, are there any more pick ups?"

"Ah, sorry i forgot. There are no more pick ups. You may leave, we expect you back for schedules in 3 weeks; maybe 4. We will notify you."

"Thank you sir, goodbye." With that Roger and Henderson climbed into their van and drove away. Kurt would miss them very much. Kurt tried to keep still when the stranger circled round Kurt, he timidly rubbed his right hand but kept his head towards the ground. He tried not to sneer when the stranger spoke.

"Well, Well. A new one. Ha, a scared one. Don't worry just-" Kurt winced when a hand found its way to his hair, tugging his head back violently.

"Don't step out of line. No fucking around and we can get your disgusting body sold to someone who will ruin you.", Kurt wanted to fight back but it would do no good.

The hand left his hair to grip onto his arm, dragging him through a gate towards a large grey building, it was dull and scary. Kurt shivered when he heard a scream, it was exactly how Roger and Henderson has described it. Dull, not very cheerful; in fact not cheerful at all. He was stopped at a sort of garage, the source to the scream. The man's mouth curved into a smirk._Smug asshole. He may not be able to curse him outright but in his mind he could do what he wanted. The hand found its way to Kurt's hair again, making him whimper as the tug was more painful; god he hated people touching his hair but he could not protest without risking himself harm._

"Let's show you what happens when you fool around with us, eh?" He was dragged towards the small brick building, the man kicked the door open; dragging him inside. Kurt was gripping his bag so close he though maybe it could melt into his chest. He looked down to the man's other hand which was holding his case, the case was dropped onto the floor beside his feet and he was then dragged down a corridor to a large room, he had kept his eyes closed going down the corridor; letting the man guide his limp frame. He heard a growl in his ear.

"Open your eyes. Now." Kurt's eyes opened and what came into his view made him gasp. The room was horrible it his whips, chains and other equipment on the horribly painted red walls, the floor was just dirt and hay but what made Kurt gasp was his view of a boy and another man in black overalls. The fragile boy was bent over a metal bar with his pants down to his thighs and was being cruelly lashed with a switch, he was screaming in pain and Kurt could do nothing to stop it. The lashing stopped and the man turned round.

_Again with the nodding, i don't like this._

Kurt's thoughts were again interrupted by the lasher hands rubbing up Kurt's torso. He wanted to pull away, he did but he couldn't. _How did he get so close?_ Kurt maneuvered his eyes back to the boy bent over, his ass cheeks were bright red and bleeding in some places. He was crying harshly and couldn't find time to breath. The boy lifted his head round to stare right into eyes, from his expression Kurt could read one word mouthing from the boys lips. 'Run.' He was not stupid however, he did not want to run and then bed in the same position as the boy. He jumped in the grip on the first man's arm when the lasher screamed at the boy.

"GET YOUR HEAD ROUND FACING THAT WALL! ANOTHER 50 LASHES WILL TEACH YOU, YOU FILTHY MONGREL. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU." The boys head whipped round so fast Kurt thought it would fall off. He was whimpering and crying once more. His face was gripped by the lasher and brought to face him.

"He here for punishment Al?" Kurt guessed the man holding his arm was named Al.

"No he isn't but maybe soon if he plays up. I just wanted to show him what happens to naughty slaves who disobey their trainers."

"Ah i see. New then, he won't last long. He will be crying within 2 hours."

"His collectors say he didn't struggle. Someone must be feeling bold today then."

"Don't worry boy we will soon have that knocked out of you."

"What's he in for?" Al pointed towards the sobbing boy.

"Fucking little shit bit me. I went to grab his neck to make him do as he was told and he bit my arm. Dragged the piece of shit out here bent him over, tugged his pants down and got to work with the whip and then to the switch. Fucking _filthy_ slave biting me, he won't forget who's boss when i'm done with him. He's only been here 4 hours and he's fucking around." _Again with that word. Filthy._ Kurt felt disgusted by this imbecile.

"I'm sure he will know his place when your done with him."

"Yeah. Well what about this one, who's his trainer?"

"Don't know yet, all details inside with that Russian bitch."

"Ah well she wasn't in a good mood when i left to come down here but she should be okay now. Fucking whore, ruling us around."

"Hey we better watch ourselves though she could rip our heads off in seconds, filthy vampire. Why are we getting fucking pushed around for these dirty little fuck toys." Kurt was roughly shaken by Al making him jump once again. He just wanted to go home, he didn't want to be here. He held the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah your right well i better get back to tanning this ones ass."

"How long you been punishing him?"

"A good half hour, another 15 minutes and i'm putting him straight into the padded room for a couple of hours. Then he can rot in his room."

"He got any room mates yet?"

"Nope but this one could be his new roomie!" Kurt received a slap to his right cheek making him moan in pain, it left a stinging burn and a red hand print down his right side.

"I guess he will be, anyway better go get him up there so i can go back down and wait for more of these to come in." _These. These. What the fuck, we are still human you know!_

"How many are left to arrive?"

"How many are here?"

"About 6 now. So this one will be number 7."

"Well then about 2 more tonight, a couple tomorrow and that's it for the month."

"Not too full but just enough for trainers to get a couple days break i guess."

"Yeah well see you later Barnes."

He was dragged out of the room listening to more screams erupt from the boy they had just left. He wanted nothing more than to run back and whip that Barnes guy to see how he would like it. He was pulled along by Al to the grey building, he was pushed inside onto his knees in front of a desk where a thin brunette woman was sitting on her chair. She was definitely the vampire Al and Barnes had been talking about. She stood up, walking round the desk to kneel in front of him; his head was lifted by her pale hand. Kurt tried not to gasp at the coldness of her fingers. Kurt shivered as she ran her nails up the length of his face. She looked deep in his eyes, Kurt hoped she wasn't hungry because frankly he didn't want to have a female sucking blood from his veins; he didn't want a male to do it either.

She smiled warmly which made Kurt frowned, it looked almost friendly. When she spoke Kurt's eyes widened full, her voice was beautiful. It was like listening to an angel from above but no vampire could be an angel, they still had evil traits in their new immortal genes. Kurt always thought immortal meant anyone could stay alive, truth is immortal is a word to toy with peoples minds, everyone can die somehow; a stake to the heart could kill a vampire, silver bullets to the heart to kill a werewolf but Kurt hadn't the faintest idea of how to kill a demon. He had never been told about demons before, until Roger and Henderson mentioned it in the van. I mean he had been told about them but not in detail; he still didn't know much. God forbid if he's bought by one.

"He's very captivating Very beautiful boy. What's his name? Tell me about him.", Kurt never thought a voice could be so enchanting; she was most definitely Russian but spoke fluent English. Al pulled a clipboard out of his side pant and flipped a page to where all Kurt's information was written. Al cleared his throat.

"He's called Kurt Hummel, he's sevente-" The beautiful pale vampire shouted load at Al, what she said almost made Kurt laugh but he held it in.

"Well he's not fucking twenty you imbecile! Damn you people get on my nerves, of course he is seventeen. Just.. carry on.", She stroked her fingers over Kurt's cheek and looked into his eyes, holding him still. Al grunted which received a glare and an angry look from her.

"uh, well he is from Lima, Ohio. He did not struggle according to the collectors and he was quiet through the whole ride here."

"I would like to ask you a question. Why did you take this boy into the punishment area?"

"I..i...", The woman spat as she scolded Al.

"You do not take anyone into there without my permission. I run this place and you know it. You should have brought this one to me straight away to get him sorted out. Don't disobey me _again._ Understood!?"

"Yes, i'm sorry. Now go back to your job." He ran out the door as fast as lightning. The vampire was still stroking Kurt's face, she smiled yet again; standing up and walking to sit back into her chair situated behind the large solid hardwood desk. She tapped a pen on the table, still staring deep into Kurt's eyes. He didn't dare look away. She spoke in a hard firm tone, very dominant.

"Stand up and come here." Kurt shivered and shaked trying to stand up, his legs felt like jelly. He felt almost paralysed.

"Don't be afraid young one. I am not going to hurt you, i'll leave that to whoever buys you." He stood up fully, walking towards the next; rubbing his hands together uncomfortably, he didn't like this at all.

"So your names Kurt Hummel. Interesting. Son to Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt probably shouldn't have spoke but the vampire didn't seem to mind.

"Actually my mom is dead. She died when i was 8."

"Well i'm sorry to hear that but it says you still have a mother."

"That would be my step mom and her son is my step brother."

"Ah okay." she scribbled the new information into his sheet and then lifted the pen to ask Kurt more questions.

"Any other things we should know about? Your sexual orientation is unfilled."

"I..I'm gay." She wrote it down and again lifted her head high.

"Let's see what else. Were you home schooled or did you go to a public school? If so what school."

"I went to a public school, Mckinley."

"Okay last question. Describe yourself in 3 words. Be as accurate as possible." Kurt stayed quiet looking at the ground, letting a tear slip from his eye. He didn't know really why he was crying, nothing bad had happened yet; except seeing that boy getting whipped but he was so tired, he felt weak. The tear falling didn't go unnoticed by the vampire, she lifted watched the tear stream down the boys face and onto his jumper. She frowned, reaching up to scratch the side of her nose. She really didn't want to break the boy so soon. She looked to both sides of the room, searching for any trainers or any other people wandering around; she didn't want anyone to see her being nice for a change.

"Don't cry pet. Please don't. It will be fine just don't step out of line here and you shall be fine. Your trainer isn't that ba-", When glanced at the paper she softly gasped. His trainer was the worst. 'Eric Philips' he was the strictest, angriest trainer they had. He was always punishing slaves and didn't talk to her much as he keeps to himself and the slaves he trains. Thinking of the man, he walked through at that exact moment making him for the first time in months stare into her eyes, he was clutching a slave by a leash and dragging it through the archway of one of the training rooms. He stopped in front of her nudging Kurt to the side a little, the slave had his eyes cast downwards not wanting to be punished.

"Lilith do i have any new slaves to train. This one won't be needing training now, ive broke her in. She will need to be sold tonight and here is her information, i figured her out. I wrote down her traits i encountered." He flung the clipboard onto the desk and turned his head to eye Kurt up and down. Kurt kept his head down, Lilith was a lovely name for such a fierce, dangerous creature.

"He mine?" Lilith couldn't give this boy to him of all trainers. She would move the upcoming slaves around, she would make an exception for this one; he was too fragile to handle it. He may act strong but she can see through anyone.

"No he is not. He's-" She flipped through the book, looking for a good trainer, who was still strict but cut the slave slack. She came to a woman's name, she was a lovely woman not too strict but still firm. However she could not just let this boy get away that easily, a man was in order too. She would find one but for now it was down to 'Maria Greg'.

"He is Maria's i believe."

"Nonsense. A boy can't be trained by just a woman. He need a man to sort him out, i'll do it."

"_No._ I mean it Philips. No. He will be trained for 3 days by Maria and the last 3 days by..." She had to make a quick decision. It was either Philips or someone else. She decided on a name that caught her eye a couple of rows below Maria.

"Edward Harris." Edward Harris is stricter than Philips and doesn't take any hassle but he isn't as cruel. At least Kurt would be learning how to submit and not to play up from Harris' tactics.

"God. Fine whatever." He began to head for the door but was stopped by Lilith's mocking tone.

"Oh and Philips? Your next slave will be arriving in exactly...3 hours. I will notify you when your done taking this one to the auctioneers. Now shoo." He sneered pulling along the female slave by the leash. Lilith smiled back to Kurt who spoke up, forgetting his pledge about staying quiet.

"He was my_ real_ trainer, wasn't he?" Lilith's eyes widened, this boy was smarter than she thought.

"Please stay quiet. Your number is-", she trailed her finger over a variety of numbers with her eyes closed; she stopped her finger near the middle section and opened her eyes. "Number 1666". She stood up walking to the other side of the room where a large metal storage cupboard was situated. Kurt heard a sharp scratching noise as if something was being dragged across the ground, it made him wince and clutch his jumper close. She came back with a grey dull tank top with the number '1666' now placed on the front and a pair of grey sweat pants much more darker than the ones he was wearing and those ones only looked knee length, they curved in near bottom (elasticated). He nearly groaned at the poor fashion but he couldn't complain in fact he couldn't do much things now.

"This will be your clothes for your training. The clothes you have on now, well you have 2 choices. We can throw them out or we can put them with your case." Kurt did not want them any more, they would already smell of this place and that disgusted him.

"Throw them out."

"Okay well here. Go change over there in that room beside the one i just was in." He took the clothes from her hands but she told him to wait there. "I forgot one more thing." She ran back into the storage room returning with black plimsol shoes. They had dirt stains on them but looked as if they had been washed many times, although the stain would never budge. He took them from her hands, walking towards the room he was pointed to. He shut the door behind him sighing. God he just wanted his family and friends to be here but they weren't. He pulled off his sweatpants and replaced them with the quarter length ugly ones, Pulled off his jumper; shivering at the cold air coming from a window near the sink. He figured this was a staff bathroom it wasn't dirty but still felt cold. He pulled on his plimsolls over his ankle socks, he looked in the mirror disgusted with how he looked. He had never looked more ugly in his life. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than he had ever seen it and he was in very much need of the fashion police. He gathered up his clothes walking out of the bathroom and handing it to Lilith who threw them aside. She took his case, sitting it to the side to put away in storage. He was startled by not only Lilith's voice but another sweet angelic voice. A woman. She stood 5'9, 5'10 feet tall, taller than Kurt anyway.

"This is Maria, she will be your trainer for the first 3 days, you shall obey her every instruction or you shall be sent down to the punishment area for a hard or soft punishment depending on what you have done. Is that clear?" Kurt nodded his head sharply, looking down yet again. He wondered how many times he would have to look down. Maria smiled shortly at Kurt, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes, he saw sadness and concern hidden deep within her pupils. She pulled him away by the shoulder, murmuring a quick goodbye to Lilith. He was lead down a yet again 'grey' corrider into brick walled cells. There were no windows just doors with small slots and see through windows. It looked like a hospital room with no curtains to cut the people off but hard walls instead of curtains. It made him shiver. This place looked like an asylum for crazy nutters who only wanted to hurt everyone. It was like a prison, holding captive to all slaves. He was glad to see in his 'cell' that there was a shutter on each side of the 'cell' obviously to open and talk to the slaves on his opposite sides. He listened to Maria's voice clearly.

"You will sleep in this one,", she motioned to a room with a ratty camp bed on the floor and a small cabinet beside it. "In the cabinet is 3 bottles of water, you do not get any more than that throughout your stay so don't waste it. You also get a safe to put your bag with your 3 items in, you can make the code its up to you. You shall be fed once a day, in the evening. You get what your given. In the mornings you will be woken by me and shall be trained throughout the day till 3pm with 2 breaks in between to come back here and out into the room up there-" She pointed up the cells where another large door was. "That is where you will talk to other slaves, no trainers or supervisors. Do not try to escape or you will suffer the consequences, understood uhh... Kurt." He nodded which received him a firm harsh scolding.

"Audible answers!"

"Yes i understand."

"Good now in you go. Get some sleep i shall wake you up in the morning, any questions before i leave?"

"Yes what time is it?" She raised an eyebrow, this boy was strange but so sweet. She pulled a pocket watch out of her pinifer dress.

"It is 8:30pm."

"Okay thank you." Kurt stepping into his 'temporary' very small cramped bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and turned round to see Maria whisper a 'good night' as she shut the large wooden door. It looked like a stable for a horse in here. There wasn't hay on the ground but it was worn out wooden planks that had been painted a disgusting lime colour. The walls were cracked and chipped in some places, they were white and usually white compliments every colour; this however didn't. Kurt glanced down at the two shutters on each wall, separating him from two other slaves; he bent down to his right side where the cabinet was. He carefully opened the door to reveal the three bottles of water and safe Maria had told him about. He opened the safe and placed his duffle inside, closing it and twisting the knob to set his code. He figured he should put his slave number but that was too easy, he couldn't put his birthday either or any of his families; it was all on the system, the people here would know. He decided on setting the code to the date he started glee club, no one would ever know. He made sure it was locked and smiled softly that it actually worked, they must be strict on giving us privacy. He kicked off his dainty shoes, placing them in the cabinet and shutting the door. He could at least get comfortable right? He looked down towards the ratty camp bed, the top cover was ripped and looked as if it hadn't been washed. He winced daring to pull back the cover to reveal the sheets, with a quick swipe he flipped it off to be greeted with a not so nice sheet but it was clean and the bed was clean too. He folded up the ratty cover and placed it by the door, he would be fine with a sheet; it was hot in here anyway. He was hungry as he had not eaten all day but he would have to wait till tomorrow. Kurt glanced back down at the shutters, should he take peek to see who was there? He brought his hand down to the handle on his left side, bending down and pulling the shutter across. He was left with another shutter in front, he figured it was the other slaves. He knocked on the shutter softly but no movement could be heard. He sighed and pulled the shutter back. Maybe no one was in that one? He tried the other side and got the same result. He shot up at the sound of a struggle outside the door, he heard a girl whimpering. He looked out of a crack on the door to see a man pulling the girl along by her hair, she had short blonde hair almost the style of Quinn's and the colour of Brittany's. Kurt jumped back as she was brought in front of the door, he jumped again when the door next door opened and slammed shut. He listened to the faint sniffles in opposite room, he decided to let her rest and calm down before trying to speak to her.

* * *

After a long few hours of file sorting, Blaine and Sebastian had finally finished; Blaine was just glad he didn't need to do it for another month. Sebastian had finished closing up all of Westerville's files and was sitting staring with that smug grin on his face. He smirked back getting up to put away his files and then turned back to Sebastian.

"Will you be needing anything else Lord Smythe?", Sebastian raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that i know of. No. I should be leaving, Riley will be... waiting for me?", Blaine laughed harshly.

"Oh i'm sure he is hoping you stay longer. He is probably shaking with fear over losing more blood. How many times do you drink from him again?", Sebastian's eyes flashed for a second to their black pools before returning to his usual green.

"That is none of your business Lord Anderson, i shall be going now." Blaine shot over and grasped Sebastian's wrist in a tight punishing grip before he could turn the door knob. Sebastian's eyes turned cruel and punishing, the black seeping over his normal eyes. Blaine's eyes did the same, his looking menacing. Sebastian growled out as did Blaine. Demon's voices tended to chance to more menacing unforgivable tones, it was in their devilish nature afterall.

"Get your hands off me. Now. Before i break your hand."

"Oh come on Smythe you know it will just heal in a matter of minutes. Maybe if you break my hand i can just go take some of Riley's blood, since its so...delicious that you can't just drink from him _once_ a day."

Sebastian snapped grabbing Blaine by the collar, slamming him against the brick wall. Blaine growled bringing his knee to collide with Sebastian's stomach, making him doubled over again and again as Blaine continued bring his knee up multiple times. Blaine left Sebastian on the ground while he tried to gain breathe, he reached for the door opening it and sneering back at Sebastian. He walked down the corridor to the hall where Riley was sitting with his head down while Ash washed one of his cuts, she jumped up making Riley wince when the cloth dragged up the wound. She could see Blaine was obviously angry, she walked over placing a hand on his shoulder, murmuring for him to calm down. He wouldn't however as he was so deep in concentration on Riley's face. Riley looked terrified, all he could think was; Where was his master? Riley got his answer when he saw Sebastian running at an alarming speed to tackle Blaine to the ground, making Ash falling backwards on the ground. She quickly composed herself and ran over to Riley telling him to go fetch his and Sebastian's coats. He ran over the tile to the coat rack grabbing his and his masters coats and running back over to Ash. Who was shouting at the two demons to stop, this did not help however. Sebastian laid into Blaine's chest and face, while Blaine tried to push him off, getting a couple of kicks in himself. Ash whispered into Riley's ear to try and stop his master. He timidly stepped over placing a hand on Sebastian's arm. It didn't work yet again, the two demons were so angry it would probably take another demon to stop them. Ash gasped when Riley was tugged down by an angry Sebastian, the slave whimpered trying to tug out of the demon's grip. Ash sighed when Sebastian got up from Blaine the darkness no longer in sight of his eyes and his teeth were back in their slots. She ran over pulling Blaine up slowly and pulling him back to sit on the chair Riley once was. Sebastian shushed Riley and pulled him close leaning his head on the slaves shoulder, Ash was puzzled at the exchange, when had they gotten so couple like? Riley helped Sebastian put on his coat handing him to files he had dropped when fighting, Sebastian returned the gesture, smiling and kissed Riley's neck. Ash turned back to Blaine who was still seething in rage.

"I think we shall be going now. Ash thank you for keeping Riley out of trouble, i cant say the same for me and Lord Anderson over there.", with that Sebastian guided Riley out the door, smirking at Blaine's dark blood pouring out of a wound on his face. The door slammed shut leaving Ash with a very terrifying Blaine. She didn't know what to to, she could leave him for a while but that might be a bad idea; Blaine did get lonely even if he never admitted it. She went over and sat beside him placing a hand on the same shoulder she had earlier before the fight. She knew this would happen, those two always pushed each others buttons. She wondered what it was over this time? She spoke her thoughts gasped as she did, she didn't usually speak her mind, it always got her in trouble some way or another.

"Who provoked who this time? huh?", Blaine's eyes turned back to the hazel tone once more, that Ash was thankful for; she had obviously broke the ice.

"I provoked him. I joked with him about Riley and he snapped." Ash's eyes widened slightly, Sebastian Smythe getting into a fight over a slave! This was juicy gossip she could have with the other staff.

"Blaine.", she sighed, it was dumb on Blaine's part to provoke Sebastian. It was mainly always Sebastians fault but lately it had been Blaine.

"I know. I know. I get it okay, if i want to avoid fights i shouldn't be an asshole." Ash giggled running her fingers through Blaine's curls. Which made Blaine nuzzle into her palm. That always calmed him down. She hated that gel he would use when his parents were around. Apparently it made him look sophisticated, yeah right more like weird. She liked to see his curls free and wild, they were so soft to touch.

"Do you want me to get you some blood to heal that quicker or?"

"Can you just clean it, i'll wait it out. It will vanish in the morning. I'm just glad Nick will be here and Jeff, i have missed them since they're last visit."

"I know. You wouldn't shut up about them two nights ago when you arranged the meet. What will you be doing?"

"Just a friendly chat, maybe go upstairs into the bar/pool and sit with Nick. Watch a movie with the two of them in the upstairs lounge.", Ash frowned. Blaine _was_ lonely. No wonder, how would you like to spend the night with a couple who are in love while you sit there by yourself?, Ash hated seeing him so down.

"I would join you Blaine but if you remember i am going to see what slaves are in and who are arriving. i'll look at their profiles see if i can get any information for you. I think you will need to write me a permission so they don't think i am a rogue." Rogues were slaves who had cheated the government but getting out of slavery.

"I will but be very careful Ash, i mean it. I don't want to lose you okay?", She nodded taking her hand out of his hair.

"So let's get you cleaned up and then you can go do whatever."

"Yes i agree. I think i will go downstairs into my music room for a bit of relaxation, maybe read the novel i have to finish." Ash smiled.

"And what will you be wanting for dinner sir?", Blaine hunched his shoulders, Ash was saying Sir again which meant she was back into maid mode.

"I think i good old fashioned pasta shall do. Your choice." She smiled yet again rubbing Blaine's shoulder before standing up and holding her hand out for Blaine to take. He gladly slotted his hand in between Ash's and went to clean up his wounds. He was so lonely, he really couldn't wait till next Friday for the auction. He needed a slave. NOW.

* * *

It had been a few hours now and the sobbing from the girl next door had slowly but surely died down. He could tell she was still awake, he had no idea what the time was or how long he had been sleeping but he was sure someone else had been dumped on his opposite side as well. Well at least he had neighbours. He hadn't got much sleep maybe an hour or two, put it this way it was around 11pm he knew that. He had thought the bed would be terribly uncomfortable, don't get it the wrong way its just it had a comfy but not too back earning quality. He sat up slowly, reaching his hand around to pull open the cabinet door; he turned his body to get a better view of the safe combination buttons, typing in the code it clicked open very loudly in fact. He reached in pulling his bag out, opening it and pulling out his ipod; a little music would be soothing. He rolled out the earphones placing them in his ears and tryed to pick a good song. He had just decided on a New Directions cover but flipped the earphones out violently, hurting his ears when he heard a soft knock coming from the right side shutter. He placed his items on the cabinet and reached over, timidly opening the shutter. He was met by the blonde girl from earlier, seeing her in a better state made him frown; she wouldn't be like that for long. She really was beautiful, she had dark brown eyes almost black and a petite facial complexion. They sat staring at each other in silence for about fifteen minutes before she decided to speak up which surprised Kurt as she had been so broken when she had came in but then again who wouldn't?

"D...do you k...know when we get let out of h...here?", Kurt felt sick to the bone. She was so fragile just like Kurt really, she looked worn out and tired. He hated to see her like this even if she was just a stranger he had just met in a fucking slave house.

"I...I got told it was in the morning some time. Did you not get told?", Kurt frowned when she shaked her head. He began to tell her all he had been told.

"We get woken up in the morning and we are trained till 3pm, we have 2 breaks in between where we go up the corridor to this courtyard to talk to other slaves. We are fed once a day in the evening. That's all i know" She nodded before sticking her hand through the gap to shake hands with Kurt. Kurt returned the gesture with a smile. There was an awkward silence between the two until she spoke up which surprised Kurt as she had been so lost to start with.

"I'm Rosie.", her accent made Kurt smile, it was musky but it had a certain sweetness to it; you could only really hear it if you listening carefully.

"Kurt"

"Um, where did you come from?" Kurt frowned, it was now 'where did you come from' not 'where are you from'. Lima was no longer his home, it never would be again.

"Lima, Ohio."

"Oh, I'm from Columbia, Virginia." That explained the accent.

They yet again came to an awkward silence, neither of them willing to re-start the conversation. They both sat there staring into each others eyes, Kurt's achingly glasz eyes staring into Rosie's. They both felt hopeless and degraded. Just being here made their bones ache and their skin burn to the core. Their hearts thudded against their chests, their cheeks almost scolding. They both had so much in common but were they willing to explore their similarities Probably not i mean they only had six days in this uncharismatic holding. There was no hope for slaves, that had been Kurt's theory since he fully understood the arrangement Now he felt he should fight back but staying here and seeing the boy back downstairs from earlier being punished had made him weaker. Kurt looked up when Rosie sighed and began to ask some more questions.

"Did you arrive today?", Kurt nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Oh well i guess we will be getting sold on the same day. So correct me if i'm wrong but you are gay right?" Kurt giggled.

"Yes, is it that obvious?"

"Not really i just have a knack for having a gay-dar." She giggled along with Kurt.

"I take it your being trained by a man? It's just i saw you being pulled along by that man." A look of hurt and discomfort filled Rosie's brown eyes.

"Yes i am. He is rather harsh. He had snapped at me for looking at the ground when he was speaking to me and then slapped me across the face because apparently i wasn't walking properly. He grabbed my hair and dragged me down the hall to throw me in this... pathetic excuse for a room. I can't complain though. Are you being trained by a man?"

"No a woman, for 3 days. Then the last 3 days a man."

"Ah. I know we have just met each other but do you think its possible if we look out for each other during this stay? I mean can we talk during breaks and talk through our rooms every night." Kurt was sure this was a good idea, he would have someone to express his feeling and worries to.

"Of course i like that idea." Rosie grinned and put her hand through the shutter once more to clutch Kurt's right hand.

"Goodnight Kurt. Oh wait what's your surname?"

"Hummel, yours?"

"James. Anyway we both look as if we could use a good night's sleep."

"Yes we do. Goodnight Rosie James." They both giggled.

"Goodnight Kurt Hummel. Sweet dreams." They mutely nodded and closed their shutters. Kurt leaned over collecting his ipod, switching it off, placing it in the bag and locking it in his safe. He was thirsty but he didn't want to waste his water, three relatively small bottles for six days needed to be saved. He pulled the sheet to his neck, curving into the himself like he always did. It had become a habit for him to sleep curled up, kind of like a hedgehog when it was trying to camouflage itself from danger. It started when his mother had died, he had began curling up and crying so no one could see him. I guess it was a comfort to hug himself to sleep, just like his mother had done. He wished she was still around but he didn't really have a family any more did he? His only new family would be his master. He hoped somewhere in the world the best master would pick him but he wasn't too sure. He was still going to be a brat to him either way. Kurt fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of his family; curled into his little body. He was like ice, he tried to keep from breaking but sometimes being ice means you can crack, he hoped it wasn't true for him.

* * *

Ash dabbed the disinfectant medical soap into Blaine's cut on his forehead, it would take a while to heal as being Blaine he wanted to have something to show from his fight with Sebastian. Blaine could be smug sometimes. He winced and growled when Ash put paper stitches along the red scolding cut.

"Holy shit Ash that stuff fucking stings." Ash burst out in tears of laughter from seeing Blaine acting so innocent and babyish.

"Oh god Blaine! Your the one who said you didn't want blood, now your going to have a big paper stitched head when Sir Nick and Jeff arrive. Stop being a baby."

"Shut it Compton."

"Ooh using the surname now are we, ha."

"Your lucky i didn't use your full name, then you would be in trouble!"

"Oh really what would you do?" She shrieked when Blaine pushed his arms out to tickle her sides. She rolled about still holding a packet of paper stitches in her hand, she used them to bat at Blaine's hands. They both were in tears of laughter from their playfulness.

"Did you have to do that Blaine, really? Child."

"Oh you love it." Ash laughed and leant over to wrap her arms around Blaine's broad shoulders. He returned the hug breathing into her auburn locks.

"Hey what's brought this on?", She pulled back and looked into his mesmerizing Hazel eyes.

"I just wish you would stop with the fighting. You bring it on yourself Blaine and you know it. You can't be picking fights with anyone when you have your slave. Do you want to terrify him? Blaine he is going to be in a fragile state. You don't know what these places are like, i do. They are horrible Blaine. When your mother got me for you she cleaned me up and helped me relax, you think i was as settled as this when i got bought. No, i had bruises and aching limbs from being pushed around. I know it's not my place to tell you what you should not do and what you should, just please Blaine; **please**, don't push the boy. I know you have the ball on Sunday and you want him to be in strict formation for you but you don't know how the boy really feels. He could disobey you on purpose to get a rise out of you, watch out for things like that. Try not to be so harsh with him. I will go tomorrow and i will scan every slave and their files to find the perfect one but don't expect me to be grateful or nice to you when you punish him or you boss him around. Don't look at me like that Blaine, i don't want to fall out over this."

Through Ash's speech, Blaine had been silent and taken back on how confident she had been to say those things, she didn't usually speak out of place but he had gotten quite angry at a few parts. She was right it wasn't her place to say anything and it wasn't her place to tell him what to do but he couldn't help but love her anyway. He had had a sad down when she had talked about her slave house time, she didn't usually speak about it. Blaine wanted to know but never pushed for the truth. She was right in some ways, he didn't want to terrify the boy but punishment was a limit he would need to keep him in line. Why was Ash so angry about this?

"Your right Ash it isn't your place but thank you for telling me your feelings anyway but lets make one thing clear. Dont. Tell. Me. How. To. Act. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir." She probably shouldn't have spoke but there was nothing she could do now, it was out. She stared into Blaine's eyes carefully and gasped when she was brought over Blaine's knee and received two harsh spanks to the back of her thighs which she held in her screams from.

"There its okay. That was it. Just don't piss me off again Ash i mean it. I need you to support my decisions okay? I cant have a wild servant too when i'm going to have an unstable slave as well." She nodded into the hug she had been brought into throughout Blaine's talking. She clinged onto him. She didn't cry she just kept nodding her head, it was unusual for Blaine to punish her she had been spanked before but not without being told. She was pissed at Blaine, yes but she couldn't blame him; she could only blame herself. She spoke out of place not Blaine.

"Good now come on, finish this ghastly cut." She pulled out of the hug, leaned over, placing the last few stitches on and clearing up. She left the room leaving Blaine to wait for her return. He had punished her for speaking out of term but he still felt guilty, he would make it up to her later on. He couldn't really understand what came over him when he had spanked her, he didn't usually do it; in fact he never did it. He hadn't spanked her ass for a reason, she wasn't his slave only his faithful loyal assistant/servant. He groaned and shrugged, walking over to the mirror and grimacing at the cut. Ash had been right he had provoked Sebastian but maybe he should calm down for a while. He went into the bathroom of the downstairs lounge room washing his hands in the luke warm water with a passion fruit wash, he would never know why Ash picked such a hand wash she bought many kinds for every bathroom. There was three guest bedrooms, three en suite wash rooms a lounge upstairs and downstairs, the downstairs one was situated beside the bar and pool area, the upstairs lounge was near one of the guest bedrooms which would be Nick and Jeff's. He did have a large house but it was comfortable and that was all that mattered to him. Why would he want to do it up with chandeliers and jewels? Comfort was a big thing for Blaine he needed it to relax. He walked out of the bathroom to reveal Ash standing motioning down the hallway to the room he had been in before when he had fought with Sebastian.

"Come on. Come with me." She lead him to the hall and opened the hatch to Blaine's 'sanctuary'. He walked downstairs with Ash and headed for the bedroom with her.

"What are we doing exactly Ash? You know i am gay right?"

"Oh ha ha ha. Your not staying in your suit."

"And why not?"

"Your are not because it is a Friday evening, you are going to change into something more comfortable and your going to relax. You have been on your feet for a few days now and i think you need to be relaxed when Sir Nick and Jeff do arrive." Blaine smiled as he was led over to sit on an ottoman. He watched Ash enter his walk in wardrobe and return with red and grey plaid lounge bottoms and a plain grey tank top. She placed them on the bed and beckoned for Blaine to come over. He stood up and went to her side. She began unbuttoning his blazer making sure not to crease any part. She took it off and placed it over the bed.

"Why are you undressing me Miss Compton?"

"Are you complaining Lord Blaine E. Anderson?"

"Ooh middle name initial added and no carry on." She unbuttoned his shirt and again made sure not to crease, folding it with the blazer. She put the tank top in Blaines hands motioning for him to put it on, she straightened it across his chest so it didn't show his nipples. She turned around.

"Take off your pants and then put on the ones i put out." She listened as Blaine pulled off the pants to put on the plaid ones. She had picked them because they were cashmere and would be comfy for Blaine to go around the house in. She finished her night when Blaine did but he often gave her the nights off.

"There done." She smiled and collected all off Blaine's clothes from today, placing them neatly into the hands of a servant at the door; She had called for one earlier to be on hand. They had installed a box device near Blaine's door to call for servants and any other of the people who worked for Blaine. It was easier this way. The servants were never aloud in any of the rooms, only the halls and they had to leave afterwards; Blaine didn't like servants snooping around his private rooms. She turned round at the sound of Blaine's now mellow voice.

"You can have the night off Ash. Go do what you like, you can even join me in my music room. I could do with someone critising my music."

"Do you wan't me to get you something to eat first?

"No that's quite all right, i'll get it. Tell the others to take the night off and go back down to their cabins." Blaine had requested for cabins to be situated down the side of his house a good walk away but he had wanted his servants to have somewhere adequate to sleep and stay. Ash had gotten a room just outside the house as he wanted her close to him in case he needed her. It was just basic cabins with one bedroom, a wash room, a kitchen and small lounge. Nothing fancy. The servants often gathered together for food at Ash's before going to their own cabins, it was a chance to catch up and gossip. He didn't bother to count his servants, he knew there was enough. He had at least two cooks, three maids and other servants. His cooks were amazing, their food was delightful and Blaine relished the thought, they did however tend to mess up the blood dosage he wanted. Getting the wrong type and the wrong measurement, he often just drank it anyway but it still pissed him off.

"Thank you Sir. I'll go tell them now. I think we are having a stew for our meals tonight so do you wish for me to leave you a plate?"

"Ash. No i am fine. Go." She nodded and hugged Blaine a goodbye for the night. He stretched and headed along the hallway after Ash had left, he climbed the stairs out of his private rooms and headed for the kitchen. He pulled open the large fridge, pulling out a slab of steak and setting up to cook it. He was an animal really. He spiced and prepared it, waiting for it to cook. He badly wanted someone to make dinner for and to snuggle up with every night but as much as he wanted to have that life it wasn't as simple. Sometimes he hated being a demon, every human was terrified of him, even some demons were scared of him. He was a monster, he was stuck in a monsters body. He knows that Ash can see through the monster but could his new slave? He desperately wanted to find the right one. He had to be perfect, he hoped that whoever it was would grow to love him. He hoped he could marry the boy someday, to just move away from Demonic and leave his title as 'Lord of Demonic' and run away with the one he loved. Someday. Someday it would happen but he was like fire. Someday he would come out of his shell and show love. He just didn't know when.


	5. Training and Visits

**PLEASE READ** A/N - Not as long as last time. Sorry for your wait but i am super busy. Truth is i finished this today, i have been writing all day as this is the only day i have had. I am sorry if there are mistakes, i truly am. Yes i have changed my Pen name, i was Bow-tiesScarvesandCoffeeCups, now i am CoffeeCanary :) Please review this chapter and maybe give me an insight to what you would like to see in next chapter, all i can leave you with right now is this ... I don't know when my next update will be, i will not and i repeat will not abandon this. I have prelims (pre exam exams :S) in December and will be finished by Christmas. I am _hoping _to get you one more chapter before then and then the next one i shall start around boxing day as i do nothing that day, also Glee is back oh my god its so good, so much Blaine and Hummelberry! (not looking forward to 4x04 but hey lets just wait and see.) **R&R**

* * *

Chapter 5

Training and visits.

He was jostled awake by a rather firm push to his side from his trainer, Maria. He hadn't even heard her open the door, he couldn't believe how deep a sleep he was just in. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head.

"Time to get up. It's 9am and i don't want to wait to get started, so chop chop." He quickly leaned over to grab his sand shoes and pull them on over his ankle socks. He wondered what his hair looked like. Probably a mess no doubt; not to mention his face. Kurt stood up rubbing his hands on his pants looking back to see if his safe was closed, he nodded to Maria to tell her he was ready. She took him by the arm and pulled him out of his temporary room. She spoke strictly and sternly.

"I will take you to the wash room. This is how the wash room works so listen up." He nodded quickly before she continued. "We work very hard in this establishment to keep you lot in your place. In the wash room you will wash your face, your arms and legs, your hair and will brush your teeth with the toothbrush i will give you in there. Slaves only get to wash twice, before they start training fully and at the end of their stay. Clear?"

"Crystal." She nodded and yanked his arm forward to catch up with her pace. Her head was held high and she motioned for Kurt to keep his head up too, incase they had a run in with a slightly stricter trainer. They walked down at least four corridors until they reached the last room on the fourth corridor. She opened the metal door and pushed Kurt inside with her only a few steps behind him. She pointed towards the many wash basin's which had been filled with what looked like cold water and an unsatisfactory soap bar had been placed beside it.

"Go wash up and here is your toothbrush." She handed him a blue basic toothbrush, nothing fancy.

"I will be outside come to the door when your done." He nodded as she left. Kurt groaned and walked over to the basin. The floor was covered with ceramic tile, a stale blue colour, he winced when he looked to the wall to see it was covered in what looked like..fresh blood. The walls were a pale grey much like the rest of the building. He bent down pulling his quarter length pants up over his knees to avoid getting his pants wet with the water that was all over the floors. He reached into the water and shivered at how cold the water actually was. Grabbing the wash cloth that thankfully had been cleaned, he rubbed some of the soap bar which smelt like apples on to the tip of the cloth and in circles massaged it over his sickly pale face. Once finished he cupped his hands in the ice cold water and splashed it up onto his face a couple of times to clear the sticky soap, gasping at the temperature. After doing the same with his legs and arms he grabbed the shampoo in the small bottle beside the basin and put a dollop of it on his hand. The shampoo was again a fruity smell, it resembled grapes. He worked a lather into his chesnut brown hair and made sure to get behind his ears. Once washed out he put the soaps back where he got them and stood up pulling his clothes to sit right again. He walked over to the only mirror and looked at his messy wet hair. It didn't look too bad so he didn't try to fix it; it would dry okay anyway. He headed towards the door and opened it, revealing Maria looking at her nails (which were badly chewed).

"Done? Good. Now come, its training time." He followed her back through the halls, passing the holding area where he slept. He wondered if Rosie was okay, had she been out earlier? Shrugging it off he followed Maria with his head fixed to the ground. They stopped outside another metal door, it looked like a prisons cell door, she opened it and pushed him inside quickly followed by herself. The room had a couple of desks, a white board and there was another door at the back of the room. It just looked like classroom at Mckinley maybe not as colourful but more dull. Maria motioned for him to sit down at one of the desks. Once seated Maria began explaining how they use this room.

"Okay so, this is the room where we teach a slave their duties. How they have to act. How they must obey. Ect, You get the picture. We teach slaves these rules and whats expected of them at the start of the stay. Only one slave is allowed in the room at a time to avoid talking between each slave. I will go easy on you during my time training you as i am sure you have been informed of the women trainers here." He nodded and nearly gasped as she smiled. "Although i can't say the same for your male trainer."

"Excuse me but may i ask a question?"

"Go on."

"I was showed the punishment area and-"

"Wait how did you get in there?" Her eyes were wide and confused.

"This man brought me in for a 'laugh' or something."

"Ah i see. What an idiot."

"Well i was told only the men punish is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. Apparently the women go too soft on slaves. Nothing to worry about just don't act up and you should be fine. I see fire in your eyes boy and that is bad when being here of all places."

"Okay."

"Well i will begin teaching you the basics of being a slave. Please note that when you are bought, your master might take a different approach to you as a slave, they mostly always do. So being a slave, you are seen as a servant to sexual to domestic or feeding needs depending on who buys you of course. Some masters expect you to fulfil them sexually, now we don't teach you how to pleasure as its not our place to say, it will be your master who will require the needs. Sexual needs can go from well i am going to be blunt, it can go from blowjobs, handjobs, full on penetrative sex, rimming, you name it. Domestic needs can be cooking, cleaning, fetching requirements for your master or even just being with your master at all times. Feeding needs are from what your thinking as i can see your disgust is when you will need to provide your blood or flesh to your master. You will either have to extract your blood or bare yourself to your master. If you refuse any of these needs you will be punished in the way your new master sees fit. Understand?"

"Yes." He was going to nod but remembered how Maria had snapped at him earlier the day before for not speaking his anwsers.

"Good. Now what i as your trainer for the first three days of your stay shall teach you is how to obey, this will be followed on to your male trainer as well.. Oh and Kurt?" He raised his head when Maria said his name instead of speaking directly out of nowhere.

"Yes?"

"Keep your head down. Don't get involved with 'rebelious' slaves, it is not a good idea. The best thing you could do for yourself would be to stay quiet and listen.", Kurt nodded and reached a hand up to wipe his eyes which has began watering. He wasn't crying. No, just tired. The corners of Maria's mouth turned upwards and gave a short smile to him, who was left stunned.

"We will first begin with how to act around your master and his company. Stand please, very good; also extremely straight." She bent over and wrote on Kurt's file, 'Good posture'. "Now, some masters like you to kneel by their feet, come kneel by my feet." Kurt walked over still keeping his rigid form and kneeled down onto his knee's beside the trainers feet; clasping his hands. She nodded and again leant over to write another advantage to buying Kurt. Files had to be kept for each slave, to ensure their new masters got an insight to what they would be dealing with; so far Kurt was doing great. After adding 'Obeys well with basic commands.', she looked back down to Kurt who had his eyes staring up at her. She couldn't get over how adorable this boy looked but she had to admit she wasn't worried for him, he looked as if he could handle anything but thats what she is afraid of too.

"Great. Okay now i want you to listen. Supernatural beings are very strict when it comes to how you act when around their supperiors or their community, lords are very strict on a slave staying by their sides; you must obey Kurt, dangerous things can happen when around other immortals. What is expected of you during get togethers is usually to remain silent unless spoken to by your master, stay in the position your master puts you, anwser their parents if they have any; family is a big thing for a lord immortal, they expect respect." After going through countless hours of information Kurt needed to know, he felt exhausted. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hibernate for a million years, it may have not been physical work but it was stressful to remember a lot of the things Maria had explained. Besides being told how to act and feel he felt good but with a hint of anger, why should he just stand and do as he is told.. he isn't an animal. Kurt lifted his head up from the floor when Maria tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good. You stayed in the spot for two hours, well done; most slaves just can't handle it and have to move. Ok, so its time for a break and its 11:00, i will take you back to where the slaves are placed; like the place i told you. When you go in, mingle. It's the best to get to know who you are in the slave house with, remember no trouble. You have a half an hour break, i will come get you at 11:30 and we will continue till 1:15 then you can have another half an hour, then more training till 3:00 and then we are finished for the day. Any questions?". The time breaks seemed confusing but i guess it was all they could fit in.

"Yes what _happens _at three?"

"You get to hang around in the slave courtyard again but only for two hours, then its meal time. During meal time you are taking to the benches next door to the sleep area, you will get one meal to last you the night. Vegetarian or not; you eat or you dont." Kurt timidly nodded and walked out of the intimidating room down the halls, he watched as other slaves were being dragged from each of the rooms; they looked expressionless, sickly even. This place still puzzled Kurt, why was everyone like robots? Well he found it quite a stupid question to ask really but he wouldn't blame them, some couldn't even stand up from being beaten so badly. He felt so lonely. He needed to speak to Rosie, now.

* * *

Blaine stretched his arms out when he rose from his black satin sheets and groaned. He felt worn out today, probably from his fight with Sebastian. On the upside Nick and Jeff would be arriving today, he had missed his friend, he had been friends with Nick since he was three years old; they found out about their demon ways and grew up learning from each other. When Nick had gotten Jeff, he felt... jealous but he had to be happy for his friend. Nick was always pestering him about getting a slave, maybe when he tells him today he would finally shut up about it. Jeff was hyper all the time and got on not only Nick's nerves but his as well, he has played up many times in his home; i guess seeing places other than his own home made him a little loopy.

Rubbing a hand over his leg under the covers and threading the other through his hair, Blaine smiled. His skin felt firm under his fingers and his hair was soft, still the small curls visable. He wondered if the servants had arrived today or not, should he give them the day off? He was in an unusual good mood, he felt strong and tamed today; even if he did have a little fight with Sebastian yesterday. Looking over at the time he winced when the clock read '06:00am', why had he waken so early? Groaning, he stood up from the bed and padded his way into his bathroom. Unlike most rooms his bathroom had a calm aura surrounding it. The walls were painted a dark brown with two paintings hanging from the right and left wall; one of his friends and one of his family. The floor was a very rare expensive cream tile, each segment had a light brown triangle. He had a walk in shower with streaming jets and many settings, a porcelain toilet, a firm oak bath tub with golden handles and a golden tap, a sink which was again porcelain with a crystal cut mirror, a orchid plant by the side of the shower and cabinet with all his bathroom supplies. He liked to feel calm when showering, free from stress and a place to relieve himself.

He walked across the tile onto a bath rug in the middle of the floor, he had decided to sleep naked last night as the servants were absent and Ash wouldn't come in on a Friday morning. He ran his hands down his torso feeling his musles twitch under the pressure. He avoided the area below his abdomen as he didn't usually get off until his shower or bath, it cleans the mess afterall; it didn't stop him getting hard though. Again smiling he moved over to the bath and began running the water, adding a strawberry bath oil. Waiting for his bath he gently tugged a towel from the second cabinet by sink and placed in on the side table next to the bath. Once the bath was ready he climbing in and sat down in the heat, relaxing in the strawberry scented water. He couldn't wait to share a bath with his slave, yes he was lonely and bored of being lonely but when he had his slave he would feel better. He ran a hand under the water wrapping his hand around his hard cock and tugging a few times, he moaned and picked up the pace, he was so horny. He gripped his untamed hair with his other hand and tugged and tugged his cock till he was on the brink of release. Suddenly he roared in pleasure, his hips twitching up and out of the water; his body spasming to the max. He groaned for a long period of time until all the whiteness of his cum was glistening over his abdomen. After gently lowering himself back into the heat, he grabbed his shampoo and massaged it through his locks, rinsing it off and cleaning his body of sweat and cum. He stepped out of the bath and onto the rug, draining the water and drying himself off; wrapping his damp towel around his waist and stood by the sink and mirror. After brushing his sharp teeth, not bothering to shave his stubble, he walked through to stand infront of his walk in wardrobe; deciding what to wear.

He decided on a dark green sweater over a white shirt, dark denim jeans and dress shoes. Looking at his hair he couldn't decide what he actually wanted to do with it today, not wanting to make a bad descision he walked over to the panel beside the door and pressed the button to call Ash's room. After a few rings she picked up, sounding bright and cheerful.

_'Hello sir, how can i help you?'_

_'Hello Ash did you sleep well?'_

_'Yes sir i did, thank you but what is it you called for sir?'_

_'Blaine, Ash. Call me Blaine. Well i need you to come to my room, i need some.. styling tips.'_

_'Let me guess, hair?'_

_'You know me well.'_

_'I'll be down soon.'_

_'Thank you Ash.' _The call disconnected and Blaine sat in front of his vanity mirror waiting for Ash to come help with his hair. After five or ten mintues a knock sounded at Blaine's bedroom door, he shouted for Ash to come in. She walked in and smiled when she saw Blaine looking puzzled at the vanity.

"Okay you curly haired demon what is it?" Blaine smirked at the nickname.

"Well first of all does this outfit look okay for spending the day with Nick and Jeff."

"It looks good. Not to dressy, not to casual. Next ponder?"

"What should i do with my hair? It was untamed yesterday but i cant figure out by myself if i should gel it or..?" Ash stopped and stared for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she walked to the right drawer beside his leg, fetching the gel.

"Gel. Yes Gel." She pulled open the gel and grabbed a comb. Spreading the gel throughout Blaine's locks, making sure no curl stood up and spraying some water on the finished looks to reactivate it and give it volume.

"There you go, all done. Looking handsome as ever Lord Anderson." Blaine snorted and lifted her hand to peck a kiss on it.

"Why thank you Ms. Ash Venus Compton. When will our guests be arriving today?"

"Well it's only half seven so only-" She peered down at her watch. "Four more hours sir." Blaine nodded and motioned for Ash to accompony his to sit by the window, where a fitted velvet bench was situated. Staring out the window with Ash for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"You know the servants were most grateful to you Blaine, for giving them some time to have some fun for themselves. They wanted me to thank you for them."

"Well tell them they are welcome. I was actually thinking on giving them the day off today."

"Sir, maybe that isn't a good idea. If you remember i am leaving for the slave house today, as soon as Sir Nick arrives."

"Oh. Yes i forgot about that, is it far?"

"Not to far but i'm afraid i wont be back until the evening, i will leave at twelve and will be there around two."

"Fine. I am going to go to the music room, read a book and play some piano. You may fetch a servant to clean my room and bathroom."

"Of course Sir." She ran out the room and up the stairs at the end of the corridor. Blaine sighed and headed for the music room, to spend his time in there before Nick and trouble arrived.

* * *

The slave courtyard was indeed depressing and yet again dull. Slaves walked around in circles, some curled up into balls and stayed in the corners away from everyone else, only a few actually talked to each other but Kurt just wanted to find Rosie. He scanned the full courtyard till he landed on the blonde haired petite girl, she was curled up in a ball, her face staring up into the sky. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her. She didn't notice at first but smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi Rosie, are you okay?"

"I suppose but i am so fucking tired. Sorry for swearing but yeah."

"Its okay, i'm tired too. What did you do in slave training?"

"He told me how to act and everything like that, it was... draining. He is such an asshole, what about you?"

"Same thing actually, i agree it is draining."

"You know i am so hungry i don't think i have ate since yesterday morning before i was taken."

"I haven't ate since the day before yesterday, i guess we just need to wait till meal time. Wonder what crappy food we will get huh?"

"Who knows-" she giggled and continued. "We going to sit together at meal time yeah?"

"Of course." She smiled and snuggled into Kurt's side, even though Kurt was an only child until Finn came, he always wanted a little sister to snuggle with. Rosie would have been a great sister. They sat in silence for a good five mintues before they began talking about their lifes before they were brought here.

"I had great friends, i loved them all. You know our school was not like yours Kurt, it wasn't stereotypical like you explained. There wasn't much bullys and we all talked to one another. I'm sorry you lost your first kiss to that lunitic, it must have been scary for him to force himself on you like that."

"Its okay, i'm over it. It wasn't really my first kiss, well it was with a boy. I tried to hide my sexuality from by dad by making out with my friend Brittany."

"Really?! Thats hilarious."

"Yeah. What was your first kiss like?"

"I-" She paused and sighed. "I haven't kissed anyone before." Kurt saw the hurt in her eyes and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"It sucks because i don't want to have my first kiss with some immortal freak."

Underneath the sarcastic and dry confidence Rosie was still really young, she may be the same age as everyone here but Kurt couldn't help see that she acted much younger around him. He hated this. He hated being here and he was sure Rosie hated it too. Everyone here must hate it. He wished immortals didn't exist, that they were _really_ a fantasy. However they weren't, they were real and they ruled slaves, wither they liked it or not. He wondered if Rosie was scared of getting a master like he was too but all he wanted to do was comfort her right now, they could talk more about that later on.

"Shh, its okay. Just forget about that now."

"Okay, thanks Kurtie." Kurt smiled at the nickname and giggled when Rosie ruffled his hair. There was a pause before Rosie began talking again.

"You have porcelain skin."

"What?"

"Your skin. It's so creamy and flawless. I would kill for your skin."

"Oh no! Please don't skin me alive." They both burst out into a fit of giggles and kept laughing for a good fifteen minutes until another slave beside them snapped at them. He had black short hair, was buff and had the number '1163' on his t-shirt.

"Will you two shut up! What are you laughing for? Your in a fucking slave house, your gonna get fucking sold for christ sake, to some vampire or bloody werewolf!" Kurt pushed back into Rosie when the slave urged forward to stand right beside Kurt only a few inches away from his legs. Rosie pulled Kurt into her lap and cuddled him, she saw the panic in his eyes. Kurt shivered, it felt like being back in the locker room with Karofsky screaming in his face right before the forced kiss.

"Shh Kurtie, its okay." She turned her head and glared at the slave before sliding Kurt gently onto the floor by her feet and stood up to stand in front of the slighty taller slave.

"Look what you did! He's upset, are you happy now!? Isn't it good to be cheerful instead of being train wreaks like you." The other slave sneered and walked away from Rosie and the still shivering Kurt. She knelt beside him and held him close before jumping when she heard her name being called from the door to the slave courtyard.

"ROSIE JAMES! COME HERE, YOUR BREAK IS OVER!" She jumped up but not before whispering into Kurt's ear. "Meet me back here on your next break. If i'm not there wait for me." She ran to her male trainer who attached a lead to the collar she was already wearing and dragged her away. Kurt stared at the dusty gravel covered ground and sniffled. He waited another five mintues, tears streaming down his face until he heard his own name being called by Maria.

"KURT HUMMEL, TIME UP!" He slowly rised and walked over to Maria, she gave him a worrying look and grabbed his wrist pulling him through the slave rooms. She stopped abruptly at his own cell. Cupping his face in her hands.

"Kurt whats wrong?"

"Th.i..i...s sla... was-"

"Shh. Come here." She pulled him into a hug before looking around to see if anyone was watching, she shouldn't be doing this, she should leave him miserable but he reminded her of her own baby brother before she was taken. After not being bought she had to become this slave trainer and she didn't like it.

"Okay, lets go back to the room we were in before. We will talk for a while. No training but i mean it this is a one off. Okay?" She let him off with nodding and pulled him back through the corridors to the dull classroom he had been in before doing training. He sat down in the seat he was in before and stared at the desk, scratching at it with his nails. Maria did not speak, neither did Kurt.. there was no point to talking. Maria felt sorry for Kurt, he was just a kid; well everyone here were just kids but something about Kurt just striked her, he didn't belong here. He didn't deserve this, he just didn't. When she had first seen him, she had wanted to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. He was just so young.

* * *

Blaine had jumped up when Ash had came to tell him Nick had arrived, he had shot up the stairs at a blinding pace and up the stairs to his upstairs lounge; where Jeff was sitting on Nicks lap. Blaine carefully sneaked up behind Nick but stopped when Nick spun round. He grinned and stood up to hug Blaine.

"Hello my old friend."

"Well hello Nick."

"Its good to see you again." They pulled out of their hugs to see Jeff standing behind Nick, grinning as usual. Blaine smiled and walked around Nick to pull the slave into a bone crushing hug, he may be annoying but he did love him just as much as Nick.

"Hello Jeff."

"Hi Sir."

"Jeff, please call me Blaine, i have told you before."

"Blaine." The three laughed and sat on the couches, Ash came through and smiled when she saw the three of them laughing away and talking. She went to stand beside Blaine, to whisper a message. Blaine listening carefully, trying to miss no detail.

'Sorry to bother you sir but there is a letter from your parents, i sat it on your office desk underneath your paper weight.'

'Is that all Ash?"

'Well no, i will be leaving soon.'

'Oh very well. Take the black rolls-royce please. Get the chaffeur to take you please.'

'Yes sir. Do you need me to get any servants to get you some beverages?'

'Yes please. One moment.'Blaine turned from Ash's ear and face Nick and Jeff who were sitting patiently waiting for Blaine to say something. Jeff seemed squirmish somehow, it made Blaine wonder; he would have to ask Nick later.

"Do you two fancy a drink?" Nick turned to stare at Jeff who just shrugged.

"Yes thank you. I will have a brandy for now and Jeff will just have some water just now." Jeff glared at his master, he often never let him drink alchohol even though he was nineteen.

"That will be all Ash, i will see you later tonight."

"Of course, sir." She walked out of the lounge leaving Blaine to chat with Nick and Jeff. They brought up old memories, laughing about some of the wild times they had in school and how they used to scare the village humans. Before Demonic became a full demon village, humans had lived there; not many but a few. It had been a nusiance to most Demons as all they wanted to do was rip their throats our to feed but when the law stated that all humans were to be put together, it caused a stir but kept the demons of Demonic happy.

_(Flashback)_

Blaine had remember when he had had his first taste of human blood, it had been in the summer when he was aged fourteen, a human boy had gotten lost and wondered into the forest where Blaine used to relax in; he always loved sitting in the trees watching the stream of water below glide through the rocks. The boy had stumbled into Blaine's eye view, he looked scared and confused; as if he had wandered off the rode from his parents. Blaine had stared at the boy for a long time, he could practically feel the blood rushing through the boys veins, he could smell it, the flesh and he could feel the emotion pounding in the boys heart. He had slowly climbed down the tree and stood behind the boy, who had still not noticed Blaine's presence. He blew on the boys neck making the young fourteen year old smile when he turned around suddenly. Blaine could still remember the fear in the boys voice.

_'Wh..who are you?' _He had stared at the shiving form for a minute or two before anwsering.

_'You don't need to know but what i want to know is, what are you doing here?'_

_'I..i got lost. My parents were back there or...or i don't know where they are now.' _Tears had slipped down the boys pale face and he has brought his hands up to his face before continuing. _'My mummy told me to never w...walk away from them but i did. Now i can't find them and they are probably worrying about me.' _Blaine had listened to the boys cries and had smirked, this boy was pathetic but many humans were pathetic he had been told.

_'You shouldn't have walked off. Your 'mummy' was right, its dangerous for you to be out here, you don't know what creatures could be lurking about around here.'_

_'Can you pl..ple..please help me get back?' _Blaine had pondered whither he should take the boy back to his family, his sense of direction had always been good. However he couldn't bring himself to stop toying with the lost boy.

_'No. I dont waste my time on petty little humans, you are verman. Its your own fault for wandering.'_

_'Please, your human too.'_

_'No. I. Am. Not. You see this is what your mother was afraid of, by creatures as i was explaining before, she was afraid you would run into someone like me. Someone who could rip you limb from limb.'_

_'Wha..what i wrong with your eyes?' _Blaine's eyes were dark and menacing. He had been angry with the boy for incinuating he was a 'human'.

'I am not a human, i am a. Demon.' The boy had begun to take a few steps back but Blaine had grasped his wrist in a punishing bone crushing hold. The boy whimpering and had tried to pull his wrist free but it was no use, Blaine may have been a fourteen year old but he was strong; not to mention he was a demon.

_'Please. Please me go. I'm sorry i bothered you.' _Blaine had laughed rather loudly in mock of the boys pleas. He yanked the boy closer and gripped his neck harshly, earning a yelp from the boy. His eyes had filled with terror. Blaines eyes.. well they had turned pitch black and his teeth had sharpened. He had been told not to feed on any human but he couldn't help it, the blood was swirling in the boys veins and he could smell the delicious substance already. He had lunged into the young ones neck, the boy letting out a blood curling scream; it must have been heard way into the streets of Demonic but Blaine, he could not care less. The taste was incredible, it tasted like a summers morning blossoming through his taste buds, if summer was a flavour this would be it. The boy had moaned in small cries and struggling in Blaine's arms. The two had sunk to the ground, Blaine holding the boys neck and back over his knees; still sucking and biting in new places. He had not heard this boys name or his age but again he couldn't care less. The boys pathetic screams had died down and he was just barely awake when Blaine had pulled away, his eyes returning to the hazel orbs and his teeth returning to their usual state. He smiled at the blood still oozing from his victims neck. The boy was dying, it had sunk in pretty quickly as Blaine had begun to panic. He had whipped his phone out and called his big brother 'Cooper'. Cooper had came in a matter of minutes, cursing when he saw the young boy still alive but barely moving.

_'Fuck, Blaine what have you done!? You know better than to feed from a human!'_

_'It's not my fault Coop! I couldn't stop, please help me.' His pleas had been similar to the boys from earlier and he suddenly had felt guilty. He watched as Cooper bit into his own wrist and held it over the boys now quiviring lips, his brothers blood had dripped into the boys mouth; the colour returning to the on the brink of death boys cheeks. He coughed and spluttered, returning to his shiving form. He pulled from Coopers hold and scrambled back towards a tree. Cooper turned to his brother and growled._

_'You! Get up to the house and stay there.'_

_'W..what are you going to do?'_

_'I am going to a friend of mines and i'm taking this boy to wipe any recolection of tonights events from his little head and then i'm taking him back to his parents. You go and wait in your room.'_

_'Are you going to tell our parents?'_ Cooper had stared into his brother eyes for a few seconds before providing him with an anwser.

_'No but just this one time little brother. This, will never happen again. Understood?'_

_'Yes Sir.'_

_'Good, now go.' _He had ran back home very quickly and had sank onto his own bed, pondering over what he had done. Being the age he was, Blaine was cared for and looked after by his brother as his parents were too busy looking over Demonic. He was punished by his brother, not a spanking as that was strictly for disobeying slaves, if his dad had known it would have been a spanking or a harsh slap but Cooper had just gotten him to clean around the house, instead of the servants; for a whole month. Cooper had been given the choice of being the Lord of Demonic but had turned down the opportunity to live with his slave 'Carly', Blaine had been given the title when he was only seventeen.

(End Flashback)

Blaine was brought back to the present time from hearing Nick giving Jeff a telling off for being restless.

"Jeff! Stop squirming and sit still please." Nick looked back to Blaine, smiling. "You seemed to be in your own little world there Blaine."

"Yes i was actually. Anyway what would you like to do for the night?"

"Well i think we need a catch up, dont you?"

"Indeed. Lets... catch up." The men exchanged smirks and began talking about things they had been needed to tell each other for quite sometime, Blaine still wanted to ask Nick why his slave was squirming so much but it could wait till after Jeff was out of their hair.

* * *

The training had continued throughout the day till his next break, he had spoke with Rosie again, they got to know each other better. It was now time for meal time, he had been brought through by Maria and was told to sit beside anyone. He saw Rosie sitting at the end bench, smiling and motioning him to come sit beside her. Once seated they sat quietly waiting for their 'dinner' to be served, they were given each bowls of soup, not much to fill their grumbling bellies but enough to warm them up. They each got one piece of sliced crusty bread to go with it, the soup from what Kurt could see was either normal vegetable or something with vegetable in it, either way it didn't look satisfying but he ate anyway; he _was_ starving after all.

"So how was the rest of training?",Rosie said while eating a piece of her bread.

"It was okay. Oh who am i kidding? It was tiring, boring and it bloody pissed me off." Rosie's eyes widened at Kurt's outburst, luckily it wasn't too loud to attract attention of the four stand in watchers around the room.

"Not very good then. Mines was the same, its so boring. I got taught how to kneel, what the hell? Did you?" At Kurt's nod she just sniggered. The two ate in silence after that, their wasn't much to talk about; they both didn't want to say much with the watchers being there. A boy had been dragged out his seat and kicked in the stomach for laughing. _Laughing_. He was dragged away somewhere, neither Kurt or Rosie knew but they had a hunch it would be the punishment area room outside. When meal time was over each slave was taken back to their cells, Kurt was put in roughly by Maria but he saw the apolegetic look in her eye, once the door was shut he waited for Rosie. He was so tired, he missed his family and his friends; he wanted to go home. About fifteen minutes later a knock at the shutter beside him startled him, he had been day dreaming for a long time but slowly brought the shutter back to reveal Rosie; smiling and winking. He cheered up a bit after that.

"Hi Kurtie!"

"Hi Rosie."

"So lets play 20 questions as i think thats all we are gonna get to do in here." she giggled in unison with Kurt. Rosie nearly screamed out aloud.

"Me first! Okay, how many girls have you kissed?"

"One, Britney. How many boys have you kissed?"

"Three, can't remember their names-", the two laughed together. "Whats your favourite designer brand?"

"Ooh tough one. Alexander Mcqueen or Marc Jacobs, cant choose. Whats your favourite food?"

"Not the drizzle we had tonight." Again the two were both laughing. It carried on like that, they shared earphones, listening to the New Directions songs. Kurt was glad he had Rosie to look up to and laugh with, maybe this stay wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

Ash walked up towards the gate to the slave house, it had been an all right journey but the traffic was bad in some places. The man standing at the entrance looked grungy and angry. She walked up towards him handing him a reference card of Blaine's. The man simply nodded and lead her inside, she was introduced to a Russian female, she couldn't quite tell if she was okay with speaking to her but she had to get an insight.

"So you are here to view slaves for your Lord ?"

"Yes Ms."

"Very well, i can't show you them as its the rule but i can show you some files. We have a minimum of five males we can show you, it was male your Lord is looking for?"

"Yes Ms." The russian woman moved around to a cabinet and pulled out five seperate files and placed them on the desk. She opened up the first one.

"File 1163. Brad Perry. Short black hair, 6,3 (really tall), muscled. He's been here for longer than usual slaves are. He wasn't bought yesterday evening. His traits are, badly tempered, disobediat no matter how hard our trainers work with him, mean to other slaves-" Ash stopped her by putting her hand up.

"Sorry but thats not good in Lord Andersons, requests."

"Well what is 'Lord Anderson' looking for, that would be easier." Ash took a minute to think before laying down all the requests. She thought hard to go through all of Blaine's requests.

"Well he said and i quote most of it. A virgin, someone vulnerable; easy to control, tall but not too tall and from my opinion... i picture in my mind, a pale skinned boy, mesmerising eyes-" she was cut off my the russian.

"I'm going to stop you right there. From what you have described i can say its a resemblance to a boy we got in yesterday... File 1666. Kurt Hummel. Almost chestnut coloured hair, skin like porcelain, his eyes are what striked me the most, they were a blend of blue, green and gray... mind blowing. He seemed innocent which is why i ...i shouldn't be telling you this but i changed his trainer. He was supposed to be with a more strict cruel trainer but i changed it, he seemed so vulnerable. He is a virgin, he is gay, tall but not too tall, 5'9 exactly. I'm afraid i cant tell you traits as he is not yet evaluated but he should be on sale next Friday."

"H-he sounds... perfect, actually. Just what Lord Anderson was looking for."

"I want to ask you something."

"Of course Ms."

"Is this Anderson fellow, nice?"

"Oh yes, he is very sweet but he doesn't take any sass from anyone. Overall he is just trying to be a good Lord to his village, nothing more."

"What is he? Wolf, human, vampire like myself or?" Ash gasped, she had guessed she was a vampire.

"No, he is a demon. Lord Anderson of Demonic, son to Former Lord Everett Anderson and Lady Vivien Anderson; also brother to Sir Cooper Anderson."

"I thought i had heard of him, i guess i was right."

"Of course being a vampire we don't get on, him and his family that is but none the less, i'm sure if he purchases Mr Hummel; he will make a good master."

"Thank you so much, i will be leaving now Ms."

"Goodbye." Ash walked back out of the esablishment, wincing when she heard screams; she had remember what it was like to be stuck here; the punishment, the horror and the terror. She ran to the gate murmering a quick goodbye to the cold man at the gate and entered the car, almost screaming at the driver to drive out of this place. quickly. She wouldn't tell Blaine anything about Kurt Hummel, he seemed too good to be true and she didn't want Blaine to get his hopes up. At least until he saw the boy.

* * *

Nick and Blaine talked most of the night, Jeff had still been squirming all night and had earned himself a spank; just one but still. Nick turned round from Blaine's bar, smiling when he saw Jeff sound asleep on the long sofa.

"I should probably put him in bed. Spare room?"

"Your usual one." Nick popped off the seat and carried the sleeping slave in a bridal style hold, moving out of Blaine's eyeline as he walked down the hall to the room he stayed at when he was here with Jeff. Blaine waited for Nick, popping open a bottle of whiskey; pouring himself and his friend a drink. He turned round to see Nick already back in his seat, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"He woke up, asking me why he was going to be so early. I simply told him because i said so and gave him a kiss goodnight."

"Aw how sweet."

"Speaking of slav-" Blaine cut him off punching his arm, Nick rubbed the sore spot.

"Enough Nick. I have decided to get one."

"Finally!", Nick shouted loudly but quickly quietened down to avoid rewaking Jeff.

"Yes, yes i know."

"So when are you getting him?"

"Next Friday, Ash is away to the slave house today, to get me details."

"Oh how exciting but Blaine what made you want to get one?"

"Truth is my father sent me a letter, reminding me of the demon ball at their mansion and that it would be better to put myself out of shame, to get a slave. I knew i was getting too old and it was about time so i arranged for Ash to leave today."

"Ah yes the demon ball, i recieved a letter from your parents a week ago. What are you looking for, slave wise?"

"All in good time Nick, we have all of tomorrow, you should catch some sleep with your dear Jeff. However before you go i must tell you about the events of yesterday with 'Smythe'."

"Oh god, what happened?"

"He snapped.", Nick looked puzzled.

"Snapped?"

"I mentioned that his slave Riley was just another blood bank amonst other things and he snapped. Fought with me in my office and then we had a fight in the hallway, which was seperated by _Riley_."

"How, strange."

"I agree, its unusual for Smythe to snap like that over a slave."

"Indeed. Well we will see him on the night of the gathering, then we can play some games with him."

"Sounds like fun Nick." They talked for another hour before Nick stood up, staggering a little from the over intoxication. Demons never got drunk, just tipsy. They hugged a goodnight but not before Blaine asked the question he had been thinking about all night.

"Why was Jeff so squirmy tonight?" Nick frowned but knew better than to keep secrets from his best friend.

"I had to give him a very angry spanking last night."

"May i ask why?"

"He.. shouted and screamed at me all of last night, he was having some sort of mood swing. It was over the fact that i wouldn't let him leave the bedroom as he was not sleeping well and i thought he could use some extra sleep. The last straw was when he flung a plate at my head. I growled, grabbed him and pulled him over my knee; i spanked him for an hour and a half. Harsh i know but it was no excuse for him to lash out at his master."

"I agree but maybe he is lonely."

"I never thought of that but hey maybe with your slave on the way, they can bond. It should be good for Jeff to have some company, someone to talk to and i'm sure your slave will enjoy it too."

"Good idea, goodnight Nick." The two men bid goodnight, returning to their rooms for the night, Blaine stripped slowly; pulling on pajama pants and a tank top, crawling into bed and lying down in the cocoon of pillows. He had texted Ash earlier to tell her to go straight to her housing for the night, it was too late to talk to one another; he would speak to her in the morning. He wondered if she had found anyone that he would like but for now he needed sleep as he was full of alchohol and was exhausted from talking with Nick all night. Tomorrow would be much like today.


	6. Friend's and Dream's

**A/N** - Wow proud of myself, finished this in 1 day and a few hours. You guys are lucky ;). So this is quite shorter than my usual but i think its a worthwhile chapter if you ask me. So i have chapter templates and by the way its going i think that chapter 8 will be when our boys meet woo! Its my birthday on Thursday but i don't do much for my birthday so i think i'm going to start chapter 7 and get it finished. At the end of this chapter i'm going to leave some bad news guys! Also what you can look forward to in the next chapter. **R&R**

**warning:** Some Niff smut. Not too graphic but yeah. ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

Friend's and dream's

He woke up to the unusual sound of birds chirping outside the high window above his dresser, it was unusual as not many birds were found around demon territory; probably because they were frightened of such creatures. Their eyes were intimidating, wide and _black_ . Being a demon was hard at first for Blaine as he didn't quite understand what happened to him when he became angry, his parents had explained it the best they could; Cooper explained it better. Speaking of his brother, he hadn't seen him in over a year; their parents didn't respect his lifestyle the idea of settling down with a human and discarding the opportunity to be a lord was confusing to them. Blaine loved him none the less. Blaine had dreamed of growing old with someone yes but it wasn't possible, demons stopped ageing at the age of thirty, which would mean he would stop ageing in almost _five_ years. Slaves can grow old but some demons liked to mate with them to stop their ageing so that them as lovers can be together for eternity. Cooper had not mentioned ever mating with Carly but Blaine had a hunch. The mating process was much more complex than sex, it was more than that, it included blood mixing and poison from a demons canines; Blaine had never really been told about it, he figured he would find out one day, Ash would see to it. Thinking of Ash brought Blaine to the realization that she would be back from the slave house by now, he shot up from his position in his bed. Flipping the covers off his body, jumping out the bed and running down the hall to his rooms and up the stairs, he was met with Ash standing at the hatch with a tray of food in her hand.

"Wow! Sir what's wrong?"

"Tell me."

"Hm, not even a hello?"

"Hello, now tell me." Ash motioned for him to go back down the stairs to his room, once back in the room Ash instructed Blaine to get back in bed. He sat in bed with his tray of a full breakfast staring at him, god he wanted to eat right now but he had to have details. Now.

"I have took food up for Sir Nick and Jeff, the chefs quality full breakfasts of course. Eat yours, come on." Ash winked and started to rise.

"Nope, not so fast. Sit." She sighed and sat down in the chair from the other day when she had sat with him during breakfast. She watched as Blaine dug in to his bacon and eggs, he did enjoy the full breakfasts but they were only for around the time when either he had guests or was in a bad mood. The breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs (fried and scrambled), three link sausages, a grilled tomato, two fried pancakes, a potato scone and hash browns; it was a traditional English breakfast, they got some of the ingredients shipped over from Britain. Blaine always enjoyed it either way. Blaine spoke with a mouth full of egg and bacon.

"Details. Details. I want details Compton."

"Nope, i'm not telling you anything Blainer's. The one thing i will tell you..." Ash giggled when seeing Blaine's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Go on." Ash hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"There was one file that i was shown, it stood out completely."

"Really?"

"Yes, it matched mostly everything you were looking for.", Blaine looked to his breakfast and smiled, he was really excited to hear about this boy. Was he really as good as Ash was letting on?

"Tell me about him."

"Okay but only a little, i want you to be surprised on the day you see him, if he is to your tastes. Only a few things, i don't want you to know too much about him okay?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I will tell you one of his features, when he arrived at the slave house, where he came from and 1 other thing. Okay the vampire at the desk, i'm guessing one of the bosses, said his eyes shocked her the most. His eyes were apparently a mix of blue, green and gray. It sounds lovely to me and i'm guessing by the way your nearly drooling it sounds good to you too. He arrived at the slave house only two days ago and he came from Lima, Ohio. The one other thing exact to your requests is that he is a virgin. That's it, that's all i'm telling you."

"Holy shit, even though that's only a little bit of what you know, he sounds like the slave for me." Ash scolded him for his cursing.

"Lets just hope, when you see him he is the one. Oh also lets hope you are the one to purchase him. One more thing, she said she switched his trainers..."

"What?! That's forbidden if i recall what we learned many years ago."

"Yes but she said she had too. Something about him looking too vulnerable to be with this certain trainer."

"Oh, well then. She saved him in a way, didn't she?"

"I guess so, anyway eat your breakfast!"

"Yes madam." Ash laughed rising from her position in the chair and heading out the door, she had to go and wake up some servants for cleaning duties. Blaine remained in his room, eating his food like it was his last meal, he wasn't hungry for blood right now, that could wait for a day or two. The few details he had learned about this boy were making him happy, he sounded amazing, pure and vulnerable; it made Blaine's stomach swirl with delight. Hopefully if he did end up purchasing this boy, his parents would approve; hopefully he wouldn't act up around his _parents_. That would be the worst experience of his life. His parents would demand for him to be punished harshly, he would try and protect _his_ boy from any of these situations. Blaine shook his head, he hadn't even met the boy and he was already calling him _his_ boy; the boy had seemed to seep his way into Blaine's bloodstream and he hadn't met him, he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He was falling deep into the abyss of craziness now. He groaned and decided he should probably get dressed and go and greet his friends again. Pulling on a similar outfit from yesterday, brushing his teeth and straightening his shirt collar, he headed upstairs again, in a slower manner than before. He shut the hatch and padded his way through to the outside lounge next to the swimming pool, Jeff was seated in Nicks lap, they were nuzzling each other softly. Blaine smirked.

"Get a room." Nick raised his head from Jeff's neck and smirked.

"We already did."

"Nick, i don't want the dirty details."

"You sure?" The two men chuckled at each other, Blaine sat across from the two and smiled as Jeff continued to nuzzle and nip Nicks neck; this didn't stop Nick from talking however.

"So my dear friend, slave talk. Now. I want details" Jeff raised his head quickly, an exciting gleam in his eyes. "BLAINE! are you getting one? Are you? Are you?" Blaine laughed loudly, then Nick joined in whereas Jeff was confused as to why the two were laughing at him.

"Yes, Jeff i am."

"Finally!", Nick brought his hand up and cupped his slaves chin, bringing his face to face his own. "May i ask why your so excited?" Jeff hesitated. "Well..-" He mumbled the rest of the sentence, so low that not even a demon could hear. The two demons spoke in unison. "What?"

"Well, we could be friends. I'm kind of lonely." Blaine raised his eyebrows at Nick. "Well i told you so Nick, i knew it." Nick smiled, his friend had been right. Jeff had been lonely and he had never asked him before. "Oh hunny, i'm sorry, i should have been more sympathetic with your needs." Jeff smiled and nuzzled into his masters neck yet again.

"Its okay, better pick a good one Blaine."

"Actually i should probably tell you the small pieces of information i got from Ash earlier on." Blaine began explaining ever little detail he had learned from Ash, the other demon and his slave listened carefully, growing more excited as Blaine did. Jeff had a wild smile by the end of Blaine's conversation. Nick was smiling in awe, Blaine was happy about this and that made him happy to know that this slave could bring out the real Blaine once and for all.

"Well Blaine, he sounds magnificent. I hope its him we meet at the gathering."

"Hopefully it is Master because i like the sound of him just as much as Blaine." The three buckled into laughter, chatting away for a few hours about other things, it was good to catch up with his friends. Blaine didn't really have enough time to have 'fun' any more, it was all work and no play unfortunately but for now he would make the most of it. He was glad his friends were here and that everyone was happy.

* * *

Day number two of slave training had been unpleasant. He had woken up earlier than when he was supposed to be woken by Maria, it wasn't as if he could talk to Rosie. She had been sleeping. He sat and took gentle sips of his first water bottle until Maria came. By then he was bursting for the need to empty his bladder, he had went to the shabby bathrooms and released, it had felt good but then the training began. He only had today and tomorrow before he got his male trainer and boy was he unhappy about having to experience that. He had been trained all morning about the aspect of crawling, cleaning and how to carry trays the right way. His break had been short and Rosie had only came in half way through so he didn't have much time with her. When he resumed training with Maria after that, it had been pretty much the same before the break. He couldn't quite handle how to walk in a straight line with a book on his head, he may have a good posture but damn balancing a book on your head was hard. Maria was a pusher, she would push and push until you got it right and make you repeat it and repeat it, he was exhausted by his second break.

"Rosie i cant do this any more. My back and legs are killing me, not to mention i think my head is going to explode."

"I know what you mean, its hard enough for me to stay on this pricks good side, never mind doing cleaning shit."

"I am getting so pissed off with this shit and its only the second day. I have one more day and then i get the male trainer and i'm pretty sure i'm going to kill someone around then."

"Just don't get yourself into bother, you don't want to be punished, i saw a slave coming out of that place; he couldn't walk. He was dragged across the dirt path in pain." Rosie shivered at the memory, she remember the red soaring scars on the boys arms and the blood seeping through his pants. They must hit pretty hard for it to bleed, she never saw him again though; not even in the courtyard. "You know, he isn't even here. He hasn't been in the courtyard since yesterday, i seen him before but after that never."

"You don't think he is dead do you?" Kurt had a worried expression, Rosie shook her head vastly and frowned. "No, that couldn't kill him. Maybe he has just chosen to stay in his room, we have that choice you know."

"Yeah i suppose, speaking of rooms. Do you have anyone in the opposite side of yours?"

"Yeah but she doesn't even talk much, what about you?"

"I don't know, I've never checked before. Should i?"

"Yes! You could have anyone beside you."

"Wait what if its that boy from yesterday, the one that screamed at us."

"Don't worry, its not. I saw him enter a few rooms down, its not him. Just check tonight when we go back after dinner."

"Okay.. wha-" Kurt jumped at his name being shouted by Maria from the entrance to the courtyard, he kissed Rosie's cheek and ran to Maria, she pulled him along for the last hours of his training. He was right about the training being exhausting, he had mastered the walking straight concept but the book on his head still puzzled him, Maria had gone on about if he had a male trainer he would be punished for failing at mastering it so many times. The cleaning was easy and he was praised for his cleaning skills, he had to clean up for his dad after all. He wondered who really did stay in the cell beside his own, he hoped it was someone who he could relate with. Someone like him.

* * *

Sitting down to dinner, the boys kept chatting away as their meals were served by the servants. The dinner planned for tonight was roast beef cutlet with roasted vegetables, the meat lined with blood of the demons choice. Jeff had opted for a slice of roast chicken with green beans and buttered noodles. He didn't like heavy meals, they always upset his stomach. The demons tucked into their meals whereas Jeff nibbled his slowly, he wasn't as ferocious as a demon. The two demons talked away over politics and parent dilemmas. Ash was standing by Jeff, she smiled slowly when he turned and looked at her. He always did like her, she understood how lonely felt. It wasn't that he was fed up of being around Nick, its just he was fed up of only being around his master, he couldn't wait till Blaine got his slave; he would have fun chatting with him, it would give him a reason to come over more. He was brought out of his thoughts by Nick placing a hand on his knee. Nick leaned down and whispered in his ear. "What's wrong hunny?" Jeff nibbled his lip and shook his head. "Nothing, i'm fine." Nick seemed to accept the reply and continued with his meal. Ash frowned from behind Jeff, something was wrong with him. When she saw that Jeff had finished his meal, she whispered in his ear if he would like anything else, once he shook his head she frowned some more. She made a quick decision to get him out of there before he did something stupid, like make a sarcastic comment to Nick if he asked another question.

"Sir, if i may make a suggestion."

"Yes Ash what is it?",Jeff had looked up into Ash's eyes, she was staring into Blaine's.

"If it is al-right with you sir nick, if i could take Jeff a walk?"

"Yes that would be fine, if he wants to that is. Do you?" Jeff nodded his head abruptly. "Yes!" He jumped up from his seat but was pulled to Nicks side by Nicks hand on his wrist. "Don't run away from Ash, stay by her side please.", He sighed in annoyance which made Nick glare into his eyes. "Yes master." Nick ruffled his hair and smiled. "Good boy."

Jeff followed Ash outside into the night, she wouldn't take him far, just enough distance to talk. Once they were at least a few minutes away she began asking questions. "What's going on Jeff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, i know something is bothering you, i have knew you long enough now to see your annoyed."

"Fine you caught me. I'm lonely and Nick doesn't see it. I'm sick of following him around non stop, i love him.. i love him loads but i want a friend for my own needs. He has Blaine and they talk about stuff i don't get while i tag along. Not to mention that Nick has been super busy lately. We haven't had sex in a long while now." Ash coughed loudly, while Jeff blushed.

"I though that just this morning Nick had made a joke about you two having sex in your room."

"We didn't, he was just joking around with Blaine. Usually we have sex every week but we haven't done anything in two weeks."

"You said he was busy. Why don't you talk to him about it when he's not?"

"I'm scared." Ash frowned, why would Jeff be scared of asking his master a question that wasn't bad in anyway. "Why?"

"That he doesn't love me any more, that he's going to drain me and leave me."

Ash had a tear running down her cheek, Jeff wasn't usually this down, he was a happy, content slave. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, sometimes a hug made everything better. He latched on to her and staying in the position for a long time. He had a couple of tears running down his own cheeks. They both jumped at the sound of Nicks voice from the house. "JEFF! ASH! Come back now, its late." They pulled out of the hug and headed back to the house. Jeff still had tears streaming down his cheeks, he didn't want Nick to know he had been crying but the tears wouldn't cease. When they got to the house, Ash frowned when she saw that Jeff was still crying, how was he going to explain himself this time?

"Jeff, hunny come here." Jeff left Ash's side and walked to Nick who was kneeling in front of him now. His master took his hands and squeezed them. "No lies this time, what;s wrong? Your scaring me." Ash walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going inside, tell him what's wrong. Tell him what you told me. If you don't tell him then you know that he will get it out of me." Jeff half smiled as she walking into the house. He looked down to his hands in Nicks and fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around his masters neck. Nick gasped but held him close, pulling him up so his legs were wrapped around his waist. He took him upstairs and into their bedroom. He sat him down on the bed and motioned for him to spill everything.

"I just feel lonely just now."

"Oh h-"

"No let me finish. I feel lonely, your never around any more, it feels like you don't love me any more. You have your friends and i don't have anyone. I feel like your slipping away from me nowadays, i miss you. I'm sick of tagging along, you have Blaine whereas i need to talk to Ash to feel better. It feels like you've been ignoring me for the past two weeks." Nick had tears streaming down his face now, he hadn't realised he had been neglecting his slave, he had been really busy lately but it was no excuse to ignore Jeff. He pulled Jeff into a bone crushing hug.

"Hunny, never sat that. I will always love you, your more than my slave. Your the love of my life. I am so sorry for neglecting you, i didn't realise how you felt. Hey when Blaine gets his slave on Friday night we will see him on the Sunday at the gathering, you can go off into an empty room and chat with him. I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone but me. I love you okay?"

"I love you too master."

"So what do you say to a little time to ourselves?"

"What?"

"Come suck your masters cock." Jeff's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed scarlett. He Slowly got onto his knees and unzipped Nicks pants, pulling them down with his boxers. He grasped his masters dick and pumped slowly, Nick growled, his eyes turning black and his canines extending. The first touch of sexual contact can bring any demon out. Jeff tugged a few times, giving kitten licks to the head of Nicks member tasting his pre-come. He gasped when Nick grabbed his head and thrust into his mouth. He giggled, muffled from having Nicks considerable length in his mouth. Jeff hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, bringing Nick to his orgasm. Nick roared as he came into Jeff's mouth, he moaned in delight. He smiled as he massaged Jeff's scalp, his slave pulling off with a pop.

"Mm. Your amazing hunny. You get some sleep, i'm going to send Ash up with a drink for you, milk?"

"Warm, please."

"Good boy. Night sweetheart." Nick kissed his forehead and headed back downstairs to meet Blaine. He would always love Jeff, he had to make a note to remind his slave of this regularly.

* * *

After countless hours of training, Kurt was happy to be sat on his cells bed listening to music. He had plenty of battery left to last him. Rosie had went to use the toilet, the watchers had been annoyed that she had asked but she said she couldn't wait any longer. Kurt pulled out his earphones and looked to the cell opposite him, it was now or never. He hesitantly lifted his hand to the opposite shutter, he had to do it; he was too curious to not do it. Chapping the shutter he waited a few minutes incase no one was in there. When he knocked again, a soft 'what' could be heard behind the shutter, even though it wasn't too loud it still startled Kurt.

"Uh, hi." No more sounds came from behind the shutter, so he figured the person didn't want to talk. He sighed and shut his own shutter and sat back in his bed, damn he sure did hate these scratchy sheets. The fabric felt rough in your hands, with holes and rips everywhere; it was almost sickly. While grimacing at the look and feel of the sheets he didn't realise that a knock had came from the shutter again. When it was sounded again he jumped and pulled open his own shutter to reveal a boy who looked strangely similar to Sam Evans watching him. He blinked a few times before trying to form some words but none came out. The boy stared at him for a few minutes before talking, his voice was similar to Pucks but lighter.

"Did you want something?", the boy continued to stare into Kurt glasz coloured eyes from his own opal green ones. Kurt excused his throat and opened his mouth. "I just wanted to see if someone really did stay beside me, on this side anyway." Kurt suddenly realised something, this was the boy from his first day at the slave house. The one who had mouthed for him to run, the one who was being punished.

"Well here i am."

"I remember you." The boy gave off a puzzled look and stared in confusion. "What?"

"I remember you, from my first day. You were being...punished. You mouthed at me to run." The boys eyes widened in realization. "Oh, i remember. I guess you didn't run huh?"

"No i guess i didn't. Uh..d..do you mind me asking, did you really bite the guy?"Kurt watched as the boy sniggered. "Yeah. He tried to grab my hair so a bit him. Wait how did you know that?"

"He told the guy that was with me. Are you okay now?", his eyes dropping to the cut visible on the boys chest, where his tank top had slipped.

"Well i was punished again after that day, yesterday to be exact. I was narky with him."

"Oh, did he just... you know..lash you again?", when the boy nodded, Kurt winced. "Are you better now? Or?"

"Yeah i'm better, don't worry. What's your name?"

"Kurt. Hummel."

"Nice to meet you, i'm Xavier. Swan."

"Wow, unique name."

"Thanks, i guess. Where'd you come from?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"Wow, same." The two boys chatted for a good hour before bidding their goodbyes, Xavier had promised to meet Kurt and Rosie in the courtyard the next day. Kurt felt more happy, to know that he had more friends than Rosie around here; even if it was for only four more days. Xavier seemed mellow and care free, he had said that no matter how many trainers hurt him he couldn't let them control him. It reminded Kurt of himself, stubborn and strong willed. He couldn't wait to tell Rosie about the boy. Even though he didn't know them personally, he felt that he could connect with them both, having friends in this place was all you needed to get you by the days. He hoped.

* * *

Blaine watched as Nick tip-toed down the stairs, he watched as he murmured something in Ash's ear and he watched as she left. He smirked and winked at Nick, he had heard everything.

"Get some Nick?"

"Oh shut up Anderson." Ash had told him what had happened with Jeff, he felt sympathetic for Jeff, he was usually so well put together. He sniffed when Nick sat down beside him. "He okay?" Nick nodded and smiled at his friend. Their topic of conversation soon turned to the demon ball on Sunday.

"So are you going to Westerville earlier, to see the parents. Your slave too?"

"Yes, i'm going to go on the Saturday."

"Its not much time is it? I mean you get him on the Friday and the next day your taking him to the ball. If you ask me your parents set you up."

"Yes i agree. Its a tight squeeze to get him prepared but i have Ash, she will be accompanying me. She will be on hand if i need her to take him for a while."

"That's probably for the best. I was just saying to Jeff that the two of them could go into another room and get to know each other. It will keep them both out of trouble."

"Yes that does sound better than keeping them by our sides all night but what if we run into someone important, like a lord. I cant humiliate myself any more.", Nick rolled his eyes and glared at Blaine. "Just meet with the important ones before hand. Then we can mingle without the slaves. One thing though Blaine. Keep your slave away from Sebastian, don't want any fights during the night or your parents will have your head."

"I will try." Blaine gritted his teeth slowly making Nick shiver.

"I will be arriving at your parents on Sunday morning, we will meet you. I am sure that Jeff will be high as a kite to see your slave. I am assuming you will be feeding from your slave before the party, you will need to mark him Blaine. Going into a room full of demons without a mark is not wise." Nick was referring to the situations that could happen with an unmarked slave, an unmarked slave could be easily picked up by another demon, raped and drained in seconds. That was why Blaine felt the need to keep _his_ slave by his side, considering who he was. Not that anyone would dare to touch a lords slave but it has been known to happen in crowded areas. Some demons were a lot more rebellious than others in that way.

"Of course i will mark him Nick. Lets hope he doesn't fuck around with that."

"I hope he doesn't or you will flip your lid." Blaine glared into Nicks eyes and through to his core. Blaine knew he lost his temper easily he didn't need to be told that he does. "Shut it Nick.", he smiled when his friend quickly shushed himself; not wanting to fight with his best friend. They discussed the party for a few more hours before bidding their good nights and good byes as he would not see Nick when they leave, as they were leaving around four in the morning to avoid traffic in the states. Blaine returned to his bedroom, laying down in his bed, still in his clothes. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed. This week would be long indeed.

* * *

Kurt had told Rosie about Xavier and she had been intrigued to meet him. In the morning, Kurt realised it was his last day with Maria. He was dreading his male trainer, he didn't want to step out of line with him at all. The last day with Maria had gone surprisingly well, no problems what so ever. She had explained that his male trainer would be doing more physical tests that memory learning, which could be often a challenge for slaves but he wasn't hazed by the concept, he just wanted to get it over with but at the same time he didn't because then it would be time to say good bye to Rosie and Xavier and that would be tough. He met with Rosie in the courtyard, when Xavier had came along, Rosie had gasped and explained that he was the boy she seen being dragged across the dirt after a punishment. Rosie and Xavier clicked. The three of them promised to be there for each other no matter the circumstance, until the day they left. By the time Kurt had gotten back to his cell bedroom after dinner he was overwhelmed with happiness, in fact he had almost forgotten about what the next day would bring. All night he had talked with Xavier and Rosie, they had decided to keep all their shutters open to talk back and forth, in hushed whispers but loud enough to hear. When Kurt fell asleep, his mind had been racing around all the possibilities of tomorrows challenges. He _didn't_ want to punished that was for sure but he wasnt sure if his bitch would stay hidden or pop out and get him in to trouble. The idea of having his ass beat to a pulp was not something he wanted to experience but if he did have to he would just have to take it. Xavier had told him to tune out if he ever was punished, to think of things that make him happy such as his family and friends back in Lima or what he wanted to happen in the future, apparently that had helped Xavier a little even though his ass hurt for a few or more hours. Kurt was scared of this world, the world he lived in. Sometimes he wished it would all vanish, that it would go away and everyone was free to love who they wanted but the truth was he hoped that his master would be the one. Possibly maybe he _could_ be but time would tell.

* * *

**Bad news:** Well on the 26th of November i start my prelims. If you are not from Britain i doubt you will know what this is but it is practically pre-exam exams. So that if i fail a SQA exam i can fall back onto the grade i will get in my prelim. They are important and i don't finish them till Christmas break around the 21st of December. Sucks i know. So i might not have chapter 8 started till Christmas break, i know this will be disappointing but my exams come first i'm afraid, i want to do good and get good results so i need to put all my work and effort into the studying aspect. I have study break and i do my prelims in-between. Not to worry guys i will be back with chapter 8 around Christmas break but chapter 7 will be the last for a while. I love that you guys are liking the story but i need you guys to review, tell me things you want to see and i will try my best. My enthusiasm to write comes from your reviews!

**What will be coming in next chapter: **Last 3 days with male trainer for Kurt (shits going down in this chapter)

Less Blaine but some snippets of his week. More Blaine and Ash shenanigans.

Rosie & Xavier will play a big part in this chapter, especially in Kurt's week.


	7. Last Days

**A/N** - Well here you go, finished it today like i said. Prelims went good, i'm just glad they are over with. Enjoy and Review please.

**Warnings:** Implied Violence.

* * *

Chapter 7

Last days

He had woken up around four in the morning, shaking with fear. He had a hunch what had brought it on. It was the day he would be introduced to his _male_ trainer, Edward Harris. He would miss Maria, she was firm but understanding; in a way he was glad that the Russian vampire had saved him even it was only for three days. Now the _last_ three days would begin, the last three days before he was bought by a vampire, a werewolf or even a _demon_. He was scared for himself; he didn't want to lose himself. He had to remain to remember who he was or he could vanish into the world that is this petrified globe. He had not been given much information about Edward Harris, Maria had only told him a few details such as that he would not take any back chat, ignorance or bratty behaviour These of course only made Kurt worry more, he could be all of those things in minutes; he may not believe in god but he was praying for himself that his feelings would not come out to play. Rosie had been telling him the night before to keep his emotions on a low key whereas Xavier had been less encouraging.

_Thump… Thump…_

Kurt jumped suddenly at the abrupt sound. Shooting up from his temporary bed he straightened himself out, hoping to make a good impression. Even though it was particularly hard to do so, with this type of clothing. Scratching behind his ear awkwardly and bouncing on the balls of his feet, Kurt hadn't realized that the door had opened with a dark haired strong built male with scrutinizing eyes staring into his own. _Well this must be Edward Harris... can't wait to start these three days… _

"Come.", it may have been a simple command but it still puzzled Kurt. Maria had never spoken to him in such a possessive manner; then again this _wasn't_ Maria. Trying to continue to be 'good' would surely prove to be a struggle, now. Kurt walked out of his cell and stood by Edward.

"On your knees."

_what?_ _He has to be kidding me. _Kurt bit his tongue, he couldn't snap. He just couldn't. After a full minute of staring into Edwards eyes, the man became impatient.

"NOW!", Kurt instantly dropped to his knees by the mans feet; his horrid shoes covered in dust. After a few minutes Kurt looked up to see Edward staring at him, he quickly shot his head down to face the floor again. Edward smirked and laced his hand into Kurt's hair and tugged, so that his head was now facing upwards again.

"You are going to crawl beside my feet. Are we clear?", Kurt nodded his head and then winced when receiving a sharper tug. "Yes sir."

Pleased with the answer Edward started walking towards the end of the hall, Kurt following on his knee hastily. Kurt wanted to bitch at him but he couldn't or he could face something worse that crawling. Kurt followed him to a door that he hadn't seen before. Once opened and he was inside he widened his eyes. What was this place? There were chains and locks hooked on one wall, a fitted freezer to one side, a giant cross to another and a leash and collar lying on the one desk at the front. It looked (to be short and sweet) like sometime from a fucked up porno. Not that Kurt had seen any of course. It made him uneasy just to watch any type. Gulping and clenching his hands on the floor, Kurt shivered. His head was tugged up again to face his trainer.

"This is where we are training today. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, for today i think we will start with, well it can be anything because it looks like Maria has only taught you .. the basic rubbish. It says here Posture, basic replies and the rules of being a slave. Well i will be your step in master if you would like to call it that. I will show you what a master looks for, i wont just tell you. Like my 'female' colleague ", Kurt wanted to punch him. He made it sound as if females were basic human beings that they weren't special. How dare he? He may be a male but god Kurt fought for women as much as men. This man made him sick.

"I think for today we will work on...walking the halls with a collar and leash just before breaks and in here we will work on posture. Again. It may say exceptional posture on this file but women aren't as accurate as us men. Physical, instead of damn instructions from a woman who lets potential slaves off with murder. Not in my watch, that's for sure. ", Edward held his head high like he had for the full of his preach before snapping it downwards to stare into Kurt's eyes. "Stand."

Kurt shot up, standing as straight as he possibly could.

"Good. Now come stand by this cross.", Kurt eyed the cross with fear before stepping up to it. It was black metal, with cuffs for your ankles and wrists with a rope attached to pull your wrists higher. Edward motioned with his hand for Kurt to step onto the crosses feet places. He stood on the small platforms and nearly jerked away when Edward roughly pulled off his shoes, leaving him in his socks. He watched as the man clicked in the cuffs for his ankles and pulled them tight, making him wince in pain. Edward then stood yanking his first arm up by his head and clicking the cuff shut for his left arm and again yanking it tighter. After doing the same with the other one, Edward sorted the ropes around his wrist cuffs before stepping aside and staring at Kurt.

"Yes. This is perfect. To be short, what i will be doing is every five or ten minutes depending on how good you are, i will pull the ropes attached to you wrists tighter each time. You will take it. A straight back is the best quality for a master. Clear?"

"Yes sir.", No he wasn't clear, he didn't want to do this. He wanted to go home but he didn't have a home now. At least until he is bought that is. Edward grabbed one of the ropes and then the other before pulled the desk closer so he could perch upon it. He smirked and then pulled both the ropes a little. It wasn't _painful_ but it did leave a weird sensation in his joints. it wasn't as worse as what was to come. That's for sure.

* * *

"Blaine! Sir! Wake up!", He jumped up out of his bed at the punch received to his left side; ready to attack. He quickly composed himself in realization who he was staring at.. Ash. It was an odd hour for her to be waking him up.

"Ash, what's wrong?", he murmured groggily.

"Your parents have sent another letter, I only wakened you due to the fact that your parents have written 'Important' on the front.", she shuffled awkwardly at his bedside; holding the letter firmly in her hand. Blaine took the neatly letter from her hands and motioned for her to leave but not without murmuring a small thank you. Blaine carefully unfolded the white crisp writing paper to stare at the swirly words.

_Dear Blaine,_

_We would like to remind you of the ball on Sunday and the arrangements we expect to be carried out by you and others. As we have said we expect you to have a slave by Saturday when you arrive, do not ask questions as to why we know when you are coming; you know we have the eyes and ears of the place. No trouble Blaine, we mean it. Your slave cannot step out of line, humiliating yourself wont do good for a lord, especially an Anderson. We have invited Cooper, we don't know if he will attend the event and you know we both have our differences. Try and persuade him would you? Your mother wont stop going on about missing him. As for the arrangements, we expect you here early Saturday morning WITH your slave and you both looking your best. The ball may be on Sunday evening but we are having a dinner party late Saturday evening, your slave will not need to attend this. Only the ball. Are we clear?_

_Yours Faithfully_

_Everett Anderson. _

Blaine groaned audibly, also exceptionally loudly. Quickly grabbing a pen from his bedside cabinet and spare letter paper he began to write his reply. He failed to see why this letter had an important stamp on the front, it wasn't exactly exciting news never mind important.

_Mother, Father,_

_I haven't forgotten about the ball. I will be arriving around ten in the morning, possibly nine depending on hold ups. Yes i shall be bringing a slave, me and Ash are going to the slave auction on Friday. I have a feeling you set me up.. given the date of the ball and the small amount of time you gave me to get a slave. I will try and keep us both out of trouble. Father with all due respect, getting Coop to interact with you is very hard, you know how he feels about his slave yet you always punish him for his lifestyle. Maybe he would come but only if you stop with the snark comments. I know of the arrangements and i will do my best to look good for the dinner party. _

_Sincerely Blaine, Your son._

He left the finished letter folded on the cabinet, awaiting Ash's return with his breakfast. It was hard to imagine that in a couple of days he would have a slave, someone who he could possibly fall in love with... well love is a hard thing for Blaine to master but he was sure he could try; if the slave was willing to cooperate.

* * *

Kurt felt stretched out of his skin, the pain had intensified in the hour and he felt emotionally and physically ill. He felt like his heart was going to come out his mouth, this was unbearable but the bastard would not stop pulling the ropes tighter and tighter every few minutes. He was in so much pain, excruciating mind numbing pain. He dropped to the floor on his knees when Edward let go of the ropes, he winced at the snigger erupting from his trainers mouth.

"Well, at least you aren't one who cries all the way through it huh?", Kurt winced yet again when Edward hauled him up by the arm and tugged him against him. "You aren't a whiny one are you boy?"

Kurt sniffled, trying not to look into the dark heartless eyes of Edward Harris. "No, Sir."

"Good then! Well we have done enough of this today. Break and then some hour positions. That will make you hurt for sure."

Once in the Courtyard, he waited for Xavier or Rosie. His limbs were aching and his head was banging. Edward Harris took no prisoners, his body felt like a slingshot that had been stretched so far it had broke. Stretching was painful, it would usually help him if he had just woken up but it ached much more now. He couldn't believe what he was thinking but all he wanted was to get a master and leave this place; hopefully living with a master wouldn't be as worse as this. He looked up as he heard a fast pace of footsteps running towards him, he looked up to see Xavier and Rosie looking concerned. They sat down beside him on the ash dirt, both playing a hand on either side of his shoulders. Rosie was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay?...Kurt?", when Kurt looked up he smiled slightly and nodded. He didn't really have much to say other than that he was sore.

"Truth is Rosie, my body aches.", Rosie blinked in confusion but she had a hunch what things could have happened. "What did he do?"

"He stretched me."

Xavier opened his eyes wide, obviously thinking 'Stretched me', meant something entirely different. "He stretched you!? You mean he raped you?", to say that Xavier was seething in outrage would be an understatement. They soft gasp from Rosie clarified to Kurt that they really thought that was what he had meant.

"NO! He put ropes on my ankles and arms and pulled my limbs, something about my posture."

"Oh thank god. Still is he a moron? You have the straightest posture i've ever seen!", Xavier nodded in agreement with Rosie's statement. He obviously didn't have the best posture for Edward Harris or that wouldn't have happened.

"I just want to go back to my scummy bed and sleep. Unfortunately i have to put up with this ass for another few hours. Honestly i just want to leave here..."

"We all do Kurt but whatever we are left with isn't always a good thing.", for once Kurt saw sadness in Xavier's eyes. He had been through so much, he never showed sadness after punishments or when he was treated badly but to see sadness from him not wanting to be bought was heartbreaking in its own sense. He wanted to go back to how it was, with his dad, Carol and Finn, Dinners every week as a family. He hated being a slave, he wondered if he would ever be treated the same again. He hoped so that's for sure.

The rest of the training had been full of pain and difficulty. His head was pounding by the time he fell asleep. He wanted to go home; back to his old life but it wasn't possible. Not now. Two more days of Edward Harris to go, he was dreading tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine sat at his desk, scribbling down things he could say to his slave. He had no idea how he would ever be able to communicate with him, he can hardly communicate with his family never mind a slave that he could be bonded to. Ash had brought in some steak sandwiches he had took a bite out of them and wanted more even after one bite. She had brought him a few more, he was glad he had Ash, she isn't just a servant to him but a friend he can rely on. He was brought out of thoughts by Ash walking in.

"You know i think you have worms."

"What?", Blaine was confused.

"People who have worms tend to eat more."

"I'm not ordinary though am i, Ash?"

"That i agree with but have you maybe stopped and thought of why you are so hungry?"

"I know. I know. I think its because i'm either comfort eating or i need blood. "

"I think its the latter. You haven't had blood in days, you need it."

Blaine sighed in annoyance, he had wanted to wait to have his slaves blood but right now he needed the energy.

"Yes all right. Try and get me some good types, mix the O negative with A or B. Please."

"Yes Sir."

Once Ash left to get his blood, he slumped down in his arm chair and sighed loudly. He had been considering calling Cooper, he hadn't talked that much to his brother lately and he really wanted him to attend the ball; for moral support of course. He would also like him to meet his slave. He could remember the last time he had seen his brother, it was at a family gathering; himself, their mother and father, Cooper and Carly. To say the least it had ended in disaster. Blaine couldn't remember exactly what happened but he was pretty sure it was something to do with Carly. Apparently she should have been knelt beside his feet and fed before they came. It sickened Blaine to hear his father say this to his only brother. Of course this had resulted in a row between Cooper and his father, shouting and growling at each other from across the table while Blaine, his mother and Carly looked on in horror. Cooper had stormed out of course, leaving his poor slave sitting being stared at by his father. She had nervously looked around the room before murmuring a plea if she could leave. When not receiving an answer she had gotten up and went to find Cooper. It had been a horrid night, by the time Cooper had announced he was leaving Blaine and his mother had felt rather guilty for not stopping the quarrel in the first place. His brother had said his goodbyes to him and his mother but left out his father. How Blaine was going to get Cooper to come this time would be a miracle. Surely it would be different this time, more people; he wouldn't have to run into his father. Still Cooper was just trying to be happy but his father always interrupted his happiness.

Blaine always wondered if he got a slave that his father would react the same way, treating his own slave like a piece of dirt. He wondered if he could be happy. Its not like his father could understand slaves, he never had one. His parents were born demons, they had met at a gathering and had fell in love. It was always Blaine's fathers dream that Cooper and himself would settle down with a demon. Blaine's father had once suggested that himself and Sebastian get to know one another more, Blaine grimaced at the memory. He had stopped him from speaking more of it. To say that his father was disappointed in Cooper for settling down with slave was an understatement, he was furious. Apparently it put shame on the family name, Blaine couldn't have cared either way, he supported his brother no matter what he done. He admired Carly, he _liked_ Carly. She was kind and passionate about being Coopers slave. However Cooper never called her a slave, just Carly, his one and only. She of course had to call him 'master' or 'sir' at gatherings or in public but when alone she was allowed to call him Cooper. Blaine was a lot like his father in the domineering personality but he had his mothers kindness and heart. He was domineering as a Lord but on his own he was sweet and forgiving. He knew that he had to be strict with his slave at first, obviously to train him to suit himself. Of course he would punish him for stepping out of line, of course he would be dominant in public with him, of course he would feed from him but under all that he hoped that he could care for him right and keep him safe. _Love?_ Well that would depend. Blaine had never loved anyone before, not any demons nor humans. Truth was he didn't know whether he was capable of that four letter word; maybe someday but for now he had to remain a little hard and cold to show Demonic he was the right Lord for them. The right ruler. For now he had to remain on top.

Blaine was startled slightly by Ash placing a glass of red blood mixture on the table. He smiled up at her from his sitting position.

"Are you all right Blaine?", Ash's tone was worry full and slightly scared.

"Yes i'm fine. Just a lot on my mind at the moment. I was thinking on calling Cooper."

"You should. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well in my parents letter, my father requested i try and persuade Coop to come to the gathering on Sunday."

"Oh. Is that such a good idea?", She was referring to the last conflict of course, she had been standing beside Blaine on hand for any of his needs. She had agreed that the fight must have been frightful for Carly, she like Blaine admired the slave, they spoke often at gatherings as comfort to each other.

"Truthfully? I have no idea myself but its worth a try i suppose."

* * *

The second day of trainings start had gone mildly perfect in his opinion but he was beginning to get frustrated and tired with the strict orders Harris had been giving him. The strong orders, domineering attitude were beginning to piss him off; greatly.

"Hands and knees."

"W-why?"

"Don't question me!"

Kurt slowly descended to the floor, assuming the position on his hands and knees. What did this ass want him to do exactly?

"Your going to crawl for the rest of the day by my side."

_Fucking asshole. Fuck you!_

"Understand?"

"Fucking crystal.", Kurt gasped at his outburst. Oh no. He covered his mouth with his hand and risked a glance up at Edward Harris, hopefully he wouldn't have heard but oh how wrong he was. Harris' face was fuming, his eyes cannibalistic and unforgiving. Kurt's breath hitched as they stared into each others eyes, Kurt's full of fear and Edwards full of anger. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Edward spoke in a frightful tone.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?", the pause between every word had Kurt shivering. What was he supposed to say? Repeat himself?

"I..i..i.", he wondered if he would be giving a second chance but no such luck because Edward had grabbed him by the hair in a firm grip and was dragging him out of the slave home, his heels dragging through the dry dirt, the air frosty and below average temperature. When Kurt saw where they were heading, he gasped, kicking his legs out.

_No anywhere but there. Please!_

He could only form words in his mind, he was too afraid and full of struggle to plead. He didn't want this, in his mind he was pleading with no one but himself. God why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut for once!? Now he had no idea what he was in for. Well i take that back of course he did. He had saw what had happened to Xavier the first time he had entered this place he was about to re-enter. Edward dragged him roughly through the door, dragging him further inside. Kurt clenched his eyes shut when he saw the punisher staring at him and Edward. His words frightened him more.

"What's up Harris? This one finally crack huh?"

He felt Edward stop abruptly but not letting his hair go.

"I think he just needs a reminder of who the fuck he's talking to."

"Ah, mouthy?"

"Yes."

"So what are we talking here, burned, kicked, lashed what?"

"If you don't mind, i'll punish him myself."

"Harris, not that i'm declining that you should do it but don't you think you should leave it to me."

"No. I know what i am doing, i've done it before to a little shit like this who decided to mouth off."

"Well okay, You know where everything is i assume? I'll leave you to it."

Kurt almost thought he could see remorse in the punisher's eyes and he stared at him before leaving. Kurt had his hands clutching Edwards hands to let go of his hair, he pulled at his hand slightly.

"Oh don't you bother trying to stop the pain from me pulling your hair, when i'm done with you, it wont be your head that's in pain."

He threw Kurt to the ground, harshly and hard. Kurt winced and looked up into his eyes, pleading with himself more so. He watched as Edward snarled, turning around and staring at the wall of punishing equipment, he lay in the dirt, he figured this must have been a stable of some sort and this was an inside arena. He whimpered when he saw what Edward had clutched in his hand. A hard wooden paddle. It looked solid. He scrambled backwards across the dirt, yelping when Edward grabbed his ankle dragging him back towards him. He grabbed Kurt by the neck, pulling him over to the wooden bar that Xavier had been placed over. He tried to kick Edward but received a slap to the face. Once he was a little disorientated from the slap, Edward grabbed him by the neck again and pulled him over the bar so that his butt was in the air, the bar digging into his hip bones. In front of him was another bar, it had claw marks all over it from slaves digging and scratching it during punishments. He tried to kick out once more but received not a slap to the face but a full force slap to his ass with Edwards hand, he yelped in pain.

"Looks like i'm going to have to tie your legs down."

Edward grabbed a rope from the wall and started to tie Kurt's legs, looping the rope around the bar, Kurt tried to move his legs but he was hogtied. The only parts he could move were his ankles and upper body. He struggled harder. Whimpering when he heard Edward slapping his hands with the paddle.

"Hm. Well i think it will be twenty very hard lashings on your ass. Five from my hand near the end."

Kurt refused to let the tears fall from his eyes, he hadn't even experienced the pain yet and he already felt sore from struggling. His breath hitches when Harris wraps his fingers into Kurt's pants pulling them down to below his thighs. Revealing his boxers.

"Actually i think five from my hand over your boxers. Then twenty with no boxers and then five more hand slaps over you paddle marked ass. Hmm?"

Kurt whimpered, crying out at the first hand slap over his boxers. Every one of the four slaps left intensified in force, each one giving more pain and more pain onto him. He tried to kick out when Edward pulled his boxers down to join his pants by his thighs. Whimpering yet again.

"Well look at that, a soft porcelain skinned ass just like the rest of you. Too bad i'm going to make it turn fire red."

The first paddle slap came as a shock more than a pain, he cried out at the first five, the pain creeping up his entire body. He couldn't stop the tears and the sobs wrenching from his throat as he reached ten lashings. The pain was indescribable It creeped up his back and down his legs. He could feel his ass getting more and more stingy and painful, he was pretty sure his ass was red raw and that was just from ten lashings. He had ten more to go, what would his ass look like then? Would he have marks? Scars? He grasped the wooden bar digging his nails into it and screaming as Edward delivered five forceful spanks one after the other. Pain shooting through his ass. Sobs pouring out of him, whimpers and more.

"What did i tell you, all fire red and raw."

The last five with the paddle had been excruciatingly horrid, Edward focused on each cheek firmly throughout each of the paddle smacks, especially his right cheek which was on fire, he aimed the last five on his left, and one extra on his right making him scream and cry out loud. He yelped as Edward threw the paddle to the side and began the last five smacks with his hand, on his right cheek to intensify the pain further. Kurt struggled, crying more and more. Once Edward stopped and breathed out a breath he had obviously been holding in. Kurt slumped over the bar, whimpering in pain. He felt Edward beginning to untie his legs, his boxers and pants being pulled back up. He cried out once again at the material rubbing against his wounds.

"That will teach you to speak like that to me. That will teach you not to be so rude to your superiors. I hope your master punishes you harder for talking like that. You got off easy, i was considering thirty with the paddle but you got ten hand slaps and twenty paddle smacks."

Kurt was pulled up, he couldn't walk. He fell to his floor, luckily landing on his side and not his ass. Edward sighed, pulled Kurt up again but once he slipped back down, this time on his ass and crying out. Edward breathed out and pulled Kurt up and hauled him by the hair, dragging his heels across the dirt and out of the punishing room, pulling him back into the cells and pushing him onto his bed, stepping out and slamming the cell door but not before speaking clearly.

"You will stay in here all night and morning. No food. No courtyard time."

Kurt waited till Edwards footsteps had quietened down to an echo before sobbing into his pillow, tears dripping fast onto the pillow. He was in so much pain. He wanted Rosie or Xavier now. He wanted them here, he needed someone. His breathing beginning to quicken and he began to shake, he was having a panic attack. He tried to curl in on himself when he heard the door opening. _Please no not again. _

"_Oh_ hunny."

He looked up sobbing to see Maria with a hand over her mouth, how she had found out he would never know. She stepped in shutting the door and pulled he sobbing Kurt into her arms, whispering for him to breathe and keep calm, she reached into his cupboard bringing out a bottle of water, luckily cold from the temperature of the room. She opened it and placed it at his lips.

"Drink Kurt."

He took a few hitching sips, shaking in Maria's arms, she kept his ass off the bed and floor. Once he had calmed down, she told him to turn over onto his front on the bed.

"You stay like that, Harris has left for the day, he was pretty angry. I'll go get the two friends of yours and then i will see to your wounds with them here, is that okay Kurt? Oh hunny."

" a..and...R..R...Rosie."

"Yes i'll go get them, its afternoon so its just before dinner, i'll get them for you."

Once she had left, Kurt remained on his front, staring into the the wall, his head turned to the side. The tears blurring his eyes, he just wanted Rosie and Xavier.

* * *

Blaine shakily holds his phone in his hand, he cant understand why he is so jittery. It rings for a few seconds before the soft voice belonging to Carly picks up.

_"Blaine Sir?"_

_"Hello Carly."_

_"How have you been keeping Sir?", _She sounded so strong and obedient.

_"I have been very well, thank you and you?"_

_"Oh, good Sir. Very good indeed. Were you looking for Cooper Sir?"_

_"Yes i was indeed, is he around?"_

_"Yes of course Sir, i will go give the phone to him. He's in his study."_

_"Tell me Carly, how has he been?"_

_"Oh well he's been tired a lot more lately, i guess its from overworking.", _Blaine had almost forgotten that Cooper was a writer, he wrote books for the human society of the world. Stories. He had a wild imagination after all.

_"Latest book?"_

_"Yes Sir. Here he is."_

Blaine heard soft murmurs and a giggle, he rolled his eyes. He groaned at the mushy cuteness of the couple beyond the phone and shouted down the phone.

_"Coop enough of your fluffy lovey dovey and get on the phone.", _he heard a snigger and another giggle.

_"Hello Blainers."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"No can do little brother. What do i owe this pleasure of hearing your voice?"_

_"Just to say hello."_

_"What do mum and dad request of you now?"_

_"How did y-", _Cooper cut him off.

_"Because i do, i always know. You have that shivering breathing and i can hear your canines chattering."_

_"Oh shut up, you read me like one of your books."_

_"That i do brother. Now what is it?"_

_"They want you to attend the gathering on Sunday.", _He listened as Cooper groaned in annoyance.

_"I take it you will be going alone, so that is why you also want me there?"_

_"Well not exactly alone."_

_"WHAT? Blaine Devon Anderson! Have you gone and got yourself a slave and not told me?"_

_"No! No yet any way."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm getting one on Friday."_

_"Oh Blaine, i'm happy for you. Wait! Did our parents tell you to?"_

_"Yes."_

_"God dammit! Those people..."_

_"Coop calm down, i had to happen sooner rather than later. I'm 24 for fucks sake, you can see why mother and father were beginning to worry."_

_"They only worry about the family name and your status as Lord of Demonic, Blaine."_

_"Yes i know.", _Blaine groaned internally he couldn't believe he was about to beg his brother. _"Please please please please please come to the gathering, please Cooper. Don't leave me and my slave to the wrath of our parents, especially father. Please i need you there, please oh wonderful brother. P-"_

_"Okay, okay. Only to stop you from saying please one more time, its so unnatural.",_ oh thank god. Thank god his brother was coming.

_"YES! So we will see you Sunday night? I'll find you before seeing our parents."_

_"Yes we will see you then. Good day squirt."_

_"Cooper.", _Blaine growled at the nickname.

_"Okay, grumpy."_

Once the call disconnected he smiled in happiness, everything was going to be okay right?

* * *

"Well, no cuts or blood. It wont scar or mark, it will be red for the next couple of days. Other than that, the aspirin should help, i've put a few into your cupboard, put them in the safe and out of view. The ointment i just used will help as well, so use it every time you get a break tomorrow and every two hours today. Xavier and Rosie can stay in here, their trainers have gone home. I sent them away for the night, i shall get you all some food for later. Keep your chin up Kurt."

Maria gave one last look at the three slaves, one in slight pain and left. Xavier, kept his hand on the small of Kurt's back while Rosie kissed his cheek softly.

"Its okay, Kurt. It will be all okay."

"Just forget that asshole, he will get what's coming to him one day."

"Xavier! Not helping.", Xavier shut his mouth, stroking up and down Kurt's back comforting him.

"Sorry, Kurt the pain will dull down. Its okay."

"I know guys, thank you.", Kurt reached back squeezing Xavier's hand and Rosie's too with his other. The three stayed together till late into the night, dinner was horrid but at least it was food. The good thing about it was that Maria had gotten them vegetables from the trainers dinners. Maria moved Xavier and Rosie into their own cells quietly around midnight and told Kurt to be extra good tomorrow, doing everything Edward Harris said and that he did. The next day had went smoothly, no bitch comments were made and Kurt got through it easily. He, Rosie and Xavier talked for the last time in the courtyard, they bid their goodbyes for now, hugged each other and said they would see each other at the auction holdings. He was glad that this torture was ending but he still didn't want to lose Rosie or Xavier. He needed them, he would miss them for sure but he had to leave them behind. Maybe he would see them one day again but how they would be themselves would be different. He knew that Xavier would stay strong but Rosie's well being frightened him, he hoped she would stay safe. Keeping out of trouble. To think that last Friday he had been taken from his home and placed in here, the start of a new life dawned on him. Here he now lay on the Friday in the early hours of the morning, staring into space. Today he would be sold to the highest bidder. Vampire. Werewolf. Demon. He had no clue who would buy him, all he knew was that he would miss his friends and would miss his small source of freedom. One day he could regain it but for now, he needed sleep. His eyes drifting shut.

* * *

"Sir, hurry up!", Blaine glared at Ash standing by the door. Today was the day he would buy a slave, hopefully the one Ash had described. He wanted him. He hoped he was the one for him. It was early morning, he had decided it would be best to leave early, he stared into the mirror, fixing the collar of his shirt and blazer. Tight fitted blazer and tight fitted dress pants with a white shirt. He was ready, he had left his hair natural to keep his wild domineering look.

He ran down the hall of his chambers and up the stairs to see Ash standing with his black coat. He decided to go all in black, to represent his status as strong. He took the coat from Ash's hands and put it on, buttoning it up from the bottom, leaving the top open a little to reveal his shirt and blazer.

"You look great. Are you ready?"

"Yes. No. Fuck i'm shitting myself."

"It will be all right. Just make sure you get him.", she was referring to the boy, the one she had described. "Please Blaine, try your hardest. I will be sat there right next to you."

"I will try Ash. I promise, you know i don't break promises. Ever."

With that Ash and Blaine left the large house, Blaine stepped down the outside steps onto the gravelled drive, a chauffeur holding the door for Ash and Blaine to step in, Ash told the driver the directions and place before setting off down the runway and out the gates. Ash placed her hand over Blaine's, giving it a firm squeeze, he smiled and lay back in his seat holding Ash's nimble hand. Today was going to be a long one for sure, his life would change today. Forever.

* * *

**What will be coming in next chapter: **Auction Day

Blaine and Kurt meet

Review please! even if its an anon :)


	8. Mesmerised by Beauty

**A/N** - HAPPY NEW YEAR! I would just like to say before you go ahead and read, i love every single one of you, Reviewers and Readers! So supportive and kind. Yes some of you may be a little pushy for new chapters and I try my best (my hardest actually) to get them out to you. Yes there will be a few grammar errors and I'm sorry for that (this was a review I got on S&C) but to me as long as i spell check it, the grammar doesn't bother me. As long as you enjoy the story, that's fine by me.

Well here you go, the long awaited chapter 8 - the Kurt parts are short as i want to get straight into moulding it all together, instead of separate parts.

I was listening to Flightless bird, American mouth by iron and wine while writing

**No warnings.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Mesmerised by beauty

The impatient taps on the car door, the tapping of freshly cleaned shoes echoing the car and the clicking of a demons fresh sharp teeth were beginning to aggravate Ash Venus Compton; an astonishing amount. She could understand that her friend and carer was nervous but god he needed to man up. He was Blaine Devon Anderson for crying out loud, Lord of Demonic, son to the best well established parents and family. To think someone as fierce as him would be as nervous as he is now would be a shock to most people. Ash who was getting agitated by the minute, punched Blaine on the arm, rather forcefully; of course not enough to hurt a demon.

"What the-"

"Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"The taps of your feet, your hands and the clicking of your teeth. Its driving me crazy."

Blaine sighed, he had never been as nervous as this before in his life. The only time he gets nervous is when he has to attend meetings with his parents or a get together with family. The pressure of the ball on Sunday and the pressure of getting a slave were building up. He did agree with his parents that it was about time he did purchase one but apart of him didn't want there to be a big change, he knew that there would be but it still is a lot of pressure for him.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm just scared.", Ash's eyes flew open wide. Blaine was never scared of anything, _never. _She frowned slightly before leaning over and placing her pale hand over Blaine's much darker one. He smiled.

"You will be fine Blaine. I will be there to help you, i will help you communicate with him, i will care for him when you aren't around, I will watch over him; stopping him from getting into any trouble."

"That would be easier said than done."

"Yes you're right, he will be a handful at first but can you blame him?"

"I don't know, I've never seen a slave house."

"Its awful, I don't like talking about it because it is something that is difficult to bring up without struggling with words."

He sighed, refraining from chattering his teeth. Running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, the taste of blood still remained from the day before. He wondered what his slaves blood type would be. Blaine favourite was AB, it was more sweet that other types, it left an explosion of flavour and energy in his mouth. He hadn't endured this pleasure in years when being served it at a gathering, other demons grimaced but Blaine disagreed with their reactions; to be grossed out by such a sweetness must be a crime. Blaine guessed he was just specific of his wants and needs.

Many questions circled Blaine's mind; what would his slaves skin taste like, just before the inserting of his canines? What were the favourite hobbies of his slave? What was his slaves reaction to being tasted and savoured by him? Would he enjoy it? Would he dislike it? Time would tell.

* * *

He had been taken from the slave house in the early hours of the morning, along with about another 10-15 others; including Xavier and Rosie. The slave holding area outside the auction was like a converted barn, just like the punishment area back at the slave house, Kurt shivered at the thought. There were hay bales, chains to keep a slave tied down, water tubs (which looked like troths) and slaves everywhere, tied up to every wall with their chains. They were to be left here for hours until the auction. Luckily Kurt had been placed in between Xavier and Rosie, just like the cells. It was all very cramped and too hot for Kurt's liking. They also had watchers walking around with whips in their hands just in case of any incidents.

"Kurt, psst."

Kurt whipped his head around to stare into Rosie's terrified eyes.

"We have around two hours."

Xavier whipped his head round and hissed at her. "How do you know!?", Xavier had been weirdly abnormal since they arrived here.

"I just heard one of the watchers saying so."

Xavier groaned, turning his head away and staring at the floor. Kurt guessed he either was really tired from lack of sleep (considering the bags under his eyes) or he was scared for tonight's auction, he figured it was the latter. Kurt smiled at Rosie, trying to move his hands around above him but all it did was attract attention from the clanking of the chains and cuffs. A watcher came over, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Problem boy?"

"N..no sir."

"Good then, keep it that way."

He let out the breath he had been holding and stopped moving, not wanting to disturb the watcher again. Xavier glared in anger at the watcher, nearly shouting something at him but was stopped by Rosie. Kurt settled back against the wall, all they could do was wait.

* * *

A few hours later and they had arrived at the auction, to say that Blaine was nervous would be an understatement. He had received a phone call from his father who was making sure he had left and was doing as he was told. Blaine walked along the cobbled path; Ash by his side. A few yards away was a small but fancy establishment, to Blaine it looked like a bar that brought in a good income despite its size. On the outside it looked like a cabaret club with a red carpet trailing from the door and fancy small spotlights shining down to add some light to the dark night. Once at the door a tall, burly, bald headed, male demon stood holding a board. Most humans and some demons would be scared of him but Blaine was not fazed.

"Name and preference."

"Lord Blaine Anderson, Demonic."

The thugs eyes widened before sticking his hand out for Blaine to shake. Blaine took the demons hand in his. It was no secret that Blaine was well known throughout. He was the lord of the main demon point in all of America.

"Well here is a guidance pamphlet, Sir."

"A what?"

"It gives you details of how to handle slaves, where to contact if you need help and other basic general information, Sir." Blaine almost growled in frustration, he still wasn't used to every demon addressing him so formally. For once he just wished they would leave out the 'sir' part in every conversation.

"Thank you."

"The auction begins in fifteen to twenty minutes, grab a table and when bidding just call out your price. If you win, someone will come to you for your details, each slave comes with a few facts about them called out by the auctioneer. Pretty straight forward, i wish you the best. Sir."

Blaine looked back to Ash who had kept her head down the full entire time he had been chatting with the demon bouncer. He instructed her to 'come', it was usual behaviour for Blaine. He may be friendly with Ash but outside of the house, he had to act like a Lord and a high authority. Blaine murmured for Ash to stay close to his side as they entered the area full of round tables and chairs around them with a marble stage at the front. Blaine found a table in the middle and sat down, Ash knelt by his feet and kept her head down (obviously knowing the procedure for any type of slave.) Glancing around the dark room with only the stage area lit and one candle on every table, Blaine could smell and sense that there were vampires, wolfs, a couple of demons and a shifter. Shifters were rare among there world but everyone seen one or two in their lives.

He glanced around a few more times and as a slave waiter passed by he asked for a strong whisky. Maybe drinking would calm his nerves?

* * *

Kurt's breathing was ragged and shallow. His heart was beating ten times faster than i should be, now that he was moved to an office room with some others beside the auction room. He could hear the conversations of the people (no, creatures) outside of the room. It sounded packed. He had been brought in the room a few minutes ago along with every slave that had been in his row, Xavier by his side and Rosie on the other. They had been forced to supply blood samples, some struggled more than others. Xavier had not muttered a single word since the confrontation with the guard. Rosie and Kurt were beginning to worry about him.

A few more minutes and he could be sold along with the two. He didn't know how to feel about this, truly. He was less scared for sure but he couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness that he had been holding all day long.

* * *

Blaine's breath hitched when the auctioneer had stepped upon the podium, the man was dressed in a hideous blue suit with the tie hanging loose. To Blaine he looked tacky and was just a measly dressed up guard. The man cleared his throat to test the microphone, many grumbled at the ambience. When the man began to speak all when silent.

"Hello, welcome on this night to this months slave auction. We have a good line up for you tonight. Many varieties of slaves awaiting in the room beside the stage. In total we have 13 slaves to sell tonight. We would have had 15 but well, lets not get into that."

Blaine's eyebrow raised at the man's words, what could he possibly mean by that?

"I hope you are all sitting comfortably. We shall begin in precisely 2 minutes, please make your final orders for any beverages and i hope you get the slave you are looking for this evening."

A few members of the room lifted their glasses and nodded their heads at the auctioneer in acknowledgement. Blaine could tell he was in for a long night.

* * *

Listening to the auctioneer had sent shivers through every slave, listening to his speech and introduction of selling their lives for good made them sick to their stomachs. Xavier looked sickly pale, as did Rosie's; as did everyone's. Kurt brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. Glancing around the room before letting a tear glide down his porcelain skin, Kurt hid his face in his knees and let more tears fall. Not noticing Rosie had placed a hand on his left shoulder and that Xavier was holding him close.

_When will this nightmare be over._

* * *

"Lets begin."

Blaine felt sick, utterly disgusting. He wanted to leave but a part of him wanted to see the mysterious boy Ash had spoken of so dearly.

"Our first slave is a female. She was brought from New Jersey. This one was quiet to begin with but struggled with certain orders from her male trainer but soon carried them out. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and delicate features. Not too tall, around 5'8 and weighs 95 pounds. She is a virgin and her sexual orientation is straight. Her strong points are posture, attitude and obedience. Ladies and Gentlemen, i give you Hannah Greig."

A small girl was brought out onto the middle of the stage and pushed onto her knees. The guard holding her lifted her head. Blaine felt even more sick than before, she looked so broken. He listened to the audience shout out prices, it came down to a vampire and a wolf; the worst of opponents. The bidding got to around £15,000 and was sold to the Wolf. In a way Blaine was glad it had not been the vampire, they were terrible creatures who never slept and were pretty rogue like. The next few slaves were not the boy he had been wondering so much about, he had looked down to Ash in conformation but none came. About 15 minutes later around 4 slaves had been sold.

"Our next slave is male.", Blaine perked up and looked to the auctioneer who began reading out details, however it didn't match Ash's description.

"He was brought from Lima, Ohio. He was strong willed and stubborn to begin with and still is now, has had a fair few punishments and has remained strong throughout. He has green eyes, blonde hair and his body frame is strong built. He is around 5'10. He is not a virgin and his sexual orientation is bisexual. His strong points are that he is caring when he wants to be, he has been seen on multiple occasions comforting some slaves in particular. He has a good posture and would be willing to cooperate with someone who is less demanding. i give you Xavier Adams."

Blaine watched as the boy was pushed onto his knees roughly than most of the other slaves, he guessed this one wasn't the guards favourite. He looked down to Ash to had her head up fully staring at the boy with a hint of remorse. He looked exhausted, black bags visible under his eyes. His face looked a sickly colour, almost like he would pass out right there and then. He lifted his head at the sound of a female voice, it had belonged to a shifter. She had a smile on her face, that looked friendly and welcoming.

"£10,000"

"£10,000, any higher than that?"

"£15,000", Blaine glanced in the other direction where a less friendly female vampire smirked devilishly. The shifter snapped her head to the side and glared before shouting out her next bid.

"25,000"

"30,000"

"40,000"

The two glared at each other, the vampire slumped in her seat and nodded to the shifter who had a hopeful look upon her face.

"40,000. Going once...twice..sold to the lady at table 6. Collect your slave outside at the collecting point."

The shifter raised from her seat, smiling at the boy as he was taken off the other side. She glanced around the room, his staring stopped at Blaine. She nodded her head and walked by him. Whispering in his ear.

"You seek a boy."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You seek a particular boy. One i can feel in my Xavier. The boy you seek is friends with my Xavier, i can sense it."

"Thank you."

"Make sure you get him, here is my card. Contact me."

The shifter departed from the room, Blaine overturned the card. _Alexis Harrow._

* * *

When Xavier had been sold, it was now Rosie's turn and then his. Rosie's teeth were chattering as she was pulled onto the stage and pushed to her knees. The atmosphere was frightening; to almost anyone. Kurt stared from the side, his head spinning. He didn't want to lose his friend. Not now.

* * *

Blaine stared at the young girl pushed to the floor. Her name was Rosie James. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, she reminded him of Ash a little. With the petite face, she could be Ash's double. Ash looked up at him, the amusement confusing her.

"Sir.", Blaine looked down.

"Why are you so amused with this girl? I thought it was a boy you wanted."

"Yes i want a boy, i just hope she goes to someone good."

The auctioneer, looked at a few more notes before asking to start the bidding at 15,000; which was regular for a girl of her nature and strong points. A vampire bid at the price, Blaine waited for anyone else to say anything.

"15,000. Any advance on 15,000?"

"No? Going once...going tw-", a young wolf cut in.

"20,000."

"20,000. Any advance on 20,000?", The vampire glared before slumping in his seat, obviously not willing to pay more. Poor sod.

"Sold to the man in the middle at 20,000."

The girl looked over at him before being dragged out the other side. The wolf smiled at her, which she returned. Blaine smiled in recognition, he knew that wolf. He was kind, warm hearted and had no cruel bone in his body. Blaine was glad.

* * *

Kurt caught the small smile on her face as Rosie was led off, whoever had bid on her obviously seemed nice. Now it was his turn and he had never been as frightened before in his life. He was trembling head to toe. His future lay in the hands of the people out there.

_Please be someone nice. Please._

* * *

"We near the end of our auction tonight, one of the last ones we have is a male. Raised and brought from Lima, Ohio. To begin with he was quiet and didn't interact with many people. He was trained by not only a female trainer but a male as well, so no need to worry. His first three days went splendid and his female trainer put him down with 'good posture', 'good attitude' and 'obeys basic commands.' He was punished a in his last three days for back chat to his male trainer. His eyes are hard to describe, they are a mixture of green, blue and grey and his hair is a soft chestnut. He has small body frame, but is defined and he is around 5'9. He is a virgin and his sexual orientation is homosexual. We have Kurt Hummel."

Ash pinched Blaine's leg. "That's him Blaine."

Blaine's head snapped back up to the boy who was placed on his knees. Blaine felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his body, the noise in the room was gone, all he could focus on was this boy. Kurt Hummel. Now he realised why he had been so mesmerised to hear about him, he was the one for him. It had to be Kurt Hummel. That was his slave, he was his, no one else's and he would fight to the death to have him.

"Shall we start at the price of 20,000. He is a fine boy after all."

"Blaine put his hand up straight away."

"20,000. To the man in the middle.", Blaine's head turned to a vampire, who had bid 5,000 dollars higher than him. Oh hell no, Kurt was his.

"25,000."

* * *

Kurt shivered at he listened to the two men bid higher and higher each time. It had eventually reached 65,000. To the one furthest away. Kurt didn't know whether he wanted any of the two to have him. They sounded too dominant and strict, not to mention scary. The growls from each male was frightening him more and more by the minute.

"75,000. Let this be a end to it!"

Kurt's head snapped up and looked straight into the eyes of the male in the middle. His eyes wide and staring back into Kurt's.

* * *

Blaine watched at the vampire, growled once more and sat back. Blaine growled at the auctioneer who quickly sold at the price. He had never intended to go so high but he couldn't give up Kurt Hummel. No way. He watched the boy being pulled off to the side. Ash stared into his eyes as he raised from his seat, she followed him outside. Grabbing his arm once out of peoples view.

"Blaine! I have never seen you like that before. You looked ready to kill."

"You know Ash. I was. There was no way i was letting a fucking vampire of all sorts purchase _him_. He's mine."

"I told you he was the one." , Blaine pulled her head to his mouth and kissed it gently. Hugging her afterwards, thanks to her he was glad he had came for him in particular. He began walking around the building to the collecting point. He walked up to the guard who asked for his details and who he had purchased. The man nodded and explained to him about the state he would receive his slave in.

"He has been drugged."

"_What!?"_

"Relax, Sir. Its precaution, all slaves will be drugged to pass out when leaving. It ensures the owner they will not have to deal with a slave going crazy. Its happened before. My colleague is away to fetch your slave."

Blaine was royally pissed at the fact of someone as fragile and beautiful as Kurt being drugged. He was probably scared senseless at someone pushing a needle into his body and injected god knows what fluid into his system. He looked up at a tall, buff human carrying the small bundle that was Kurt Hummel. Blaine was quick to take the boy out the grubby humans arms, motioning for Ash to grab the boys case, small duffle bag and file from the guard. He walked to the car, holding him in his arms. Once at the car, he bend down, never letting the boy leave his arms and sat in; cradling the boy. He kept him close to his own body, Ash smiling at him a few times.

He placed at hand on the boys cheek, stroking it a few times. It mesmerised Blaine at how soft the boys skin actually was. It was like baby skin, so new and untouched. He couldn't wait to hear the boys voice, he hoped it would add to the beautiful complexion and he also hoped his personality matched his own. He widened his eyes and asked Ash to open the boys file.

"Ash, open the file. Tell me his blood type."

"AB."

Blaine sighed in happiness, his favourite blood type ran through the veins of his slave. His beautiful, breath taking slave. It couldn't get much better than this, could it? Blaine held the boy close as they made there way home. He wondered how long his slave would be out of it, he made a note to himself to place him straight in bed for a rest. Tomorrow was going to be a confusing day for him, indeed.

* * *

Kurt was in a dream state, he had been injected with... well he didn't know. He remembered passing out and going into his own mind. He couldn't wake up but just as well it gave him time to think. He had been bought by someone. He didn't know who the man was, where he came from or _what _he was. He just knew it was a male, nothing more. He didn't get a proper look at the man, he didn't know what he looked like.

_Was he good looking? _

_Was he kind? _

_What creature was he?_

He felt heavy in his own mind, too many questions and thoughts running through his head. He gave up to the power of the drug and rested his mind. He had no idea what state he would wake up in but for now rest felt amazing. It did, Indeed.

* * *

I had intended originally for Kurt to be awake and very quiet but i thought it would make chapter 9 better to read. I return to school on Monday, boo hoo. I will start chapter 9 straight away.

**What will be coming in next chapter: **Blaine finds it hard to make conversation.

Kurt is confused by Blaine


	9. Acquaintances

A/N- Happy Valentines Day! Also happy Klainetines day ;) Our babies are making out in a hot steamy car and having sex tonight. woooo, I'm so excited to see it, i have been excited for this episode for weeks. This is a little treat, i promised an anon that i would have the chapter done and posted for Valentines day.

Also i have made the choice to stay in school and take Art and Photography for 1 more year and then i'm off to college and then New York for a year, excited much? I want to live there as a book illustrator and photographer.

Also in regards to the anonymous review involving my grammar, the fact that you didn't come of anon and say it freely just shows what kind of person you are. Flame me all you want but honestly i couldn't give a toss about cowards. :) As for the rest of you, enjoy chapter 9.

**Warnings: Mentions of past abuse.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Acquaintances

Kurt blinked his eyes open, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room; his head felt weighted. When trying to lift his head Kurt groaned at the awkward feeling when the pillow beneath him held a possession. He rotated his head side to side glancing around himself, trying to find some recognition of his surroundings but saw none. When looking around his facial expression turned taut, he desperately wanted to know where he was. When Kurt had realised he was on a bed, he frantically began twisting in the sheets.

_Where am i?_

Kurt abruptly stopped squirming and let himself take in his surroundings before letting himself take a breath. Wherever he was, it certainly wasn't the slave house; definitely not, it was too expensive looking to be that place. Kurt was puzzled, he couldn't remember anything from the day before; only the day before the auction. His eyes grew wider and his mouth opened in an 'o' shape. It suddenly hit Kurt, this was his master's bedroom. Kurt began to squirm yet again, yelping when he slid off the bed and landed with soft thump on the rug beside the bed; a rather soft rug. Composing himself he ran his hand down his legs and jumped, when had he been changed? His clothes were not of the rough material from before but soft cashmere pyjamas, his own in fact. Furrowing his brows, Kurt took in his surroundings yet again but this time rose from the floor and walked around the room.

The cold, smooth wooden floor sent tingles through his toes as he softly tip-toed around the oversized bedroom. It looked fit for a king, this one room was like a palace behind Kurt's eyes. Everything from the floor, middle ground and background looks extraordinary; the finest of fabrics such as the velvet curtains or the silk bedsheets with fur throws. It was indeed dark, it didn't exactly faze him as there were some reds and golds which made the room seem less dull. It was definitely furbished and designed from the comfort aspect, the bed stood out amongst all the décor; it had black satin sheets, it was a cocoon of pillows and fur throws (most of the pillows and throws were browns, golds and red). After inspecting the bedroom, Kurt moved himself into the bathroom, smiling at the sudden change from dark to light. It seemed more of a stress-free area, a place to cool down in a warm bath at the end of the day.

Kurt's eyes widened further when he heard a soft knock at the door and the slow turning of the door knob. He raced out of the bathroom, jumping into the bed and throwing the sheets and duvet over his body once more. He kept his eyes firmly closed, listening to the sound of dainty footsteps littering the floor. Trying to keep his breathing on an average level was proving to be a struggle until he heard a female voice, making him gasp and cough a few times.

"I know you're awake."

After calming himself, Kurt slowly opened his eyes to reveal an auburn haired girl with green eyes. She smiles at him, trying to keep him calm. All that Kurt was thinking about was - had he been bought by a woman?

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to talk?"

"Uhh..um...Was i bought by a woman?"

"What? Oh you mean me? No, no. I'm just your master's friend and trusty servant."

"Oh."

"So, you're Kurt Hummel. I'm Ash Compton."

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you." , Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, to dampen the dryness. Where was his so called master? Who was his so called master?

"I'm guessing you're a little confused right now? Well that's why i'm here. Your master wanted me to explain a few things before you meet him, he's incredibly anxious about meeting you; mainly because he doesn't know how you will react in your...situation."

"Okay, tell me about him."

"Well to start he is called Blaine Anderson, Lord Blaine Anderson of Demonic an-", Kurt cut her off with a gasp.

"Demonic? As in demon demonic?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I..i was told about it."

"Ah well yes, your master is a demon. A very powerful, high in the higher anarchy demon. He rules over Demonic."

"Oh."

"Other than... that. I need to explain a few things to you before you meet him and get to know him for yourself. Blaine requires a lot from you, as his slave. I don't know if you know this or not but because Blaine is a demon, he needs to feed."

"Feed?"

"He requires you to feed him."

"With a fork and knife? Why can't he do that himself?", Ash held in her laugh at Kurt's obliviousness and innocence.

"No, not with a fork and knife. He requires you to let him take your blood."

"What!? No way, no no no i refuse."

"I'm afraid its not up for discussion. He needs blood to live, he has been living on blood bags all his life. When a demon purchases a slave, they then begin to feed from them. It wont kill you, he wont kill you. It would only be a pint of your blood."

"Would he have to bite me, like a vampire?"

"Oh please don't say that around him, he will flip out. Never compare a demon to a vampire, they despise each other. I guess it is like a vampire, feeding from your body but demons have much sharper teeth and are more ferocious."

Kurt blinked, his mouth opening slightly in disbelief. Some demon was going to be slicing into his skin with razor sharp teeth and taking all they could get. This had to be some sort of joke or prank, he had to be being punk'd. He stared into Ash's eyes, when realising she was being serious he began stuttering and shaking. No this couldn't be happening. She grabbed his arms and held him close, whispering that it was okay in his ear. No it wasn't okay, what the hell was going on?

"Kurt, i need you to calm down. Please, shh its okay.", she stroked his hair back and held him to her chest. She had expected him to react in confusion and a little bit of fright but not to the extent of shaking and freaking out. After a few minutes of shaking, Kurt began to calm himself and Ash slowly pushed him back out of her hold, stroking his cheek and giving a look of pity.

"I'm sorry that it seems so frightening, its not really, just a bit different from your usual lifestyle; i'm guessing."

"You got that right. Will it hurt?"

"It can, but only if you struggle and tense. Just relax, it may be hard at first but Blaine will understand."

"When is he going to do it?"

"Ah, well that's another thing i need to talk to you about. He would require your blood once a week, give or take a little. He will feed from you tomorrow night, before the ball."

"The ball?"

"Tomorrow is the demon ball that his parents have organised. You will be travelling tonight, and all day tomorrow at his parents house you will be trained on how to act on Blaine's terms."

"Fine.", Kurt grumbled.

"Your case and bag are over by the wardrobe. Change into something you are comfortable in and i will come fetch you to show you around and then you will come and meet Blaine."

Kurt watched as she left the room, smiling softly at him before closing the door. She didn't seem too bad, just a little bossy or was it because she was just obeying orders? Kurt shrugged and swung his legs out from underneath the sheets, this time standing up and not falling down. He tip-toed towards the wardrobe where his case and bag were sitting, he groaned and bent down, wincing as his pyjama bottoms stretched along his still sore butt. When pulling his duffel bag down to the floor a note skidded along the floor, making a quick grab to get it Kurt read the few words.

_'Hello, its Ash. By now you have met me, you have probably realised you are wearing your own pyjamas. Don't worry i didn't remove your underwear, just the horrid slave clothes. I hope you don't mind.'_

He smiled softly, opening the duffel bag and reaching his hand inside to pull out his private belongings. Smiling when he saw the beautiful face belonging to his birth mother, he stroked his fingers over it carefully. He missed her, there was no denying that. After looking through his belongings and plugging his iPod into charge at the socket by the bedside table, Kurt opened his case, pulling out knee length cashmere sweat pants and a white t-shirt with red stripes. He sighed before running over with his clothes and some of his products and slipping into the bathroom. He hoped this acquaintance went well because he could feel his bitchiness side getting ready to play. He didn't want to make a bad impression to the guy but if it was needed he would stand his ground.

* * *

"I talked to him.", Blaine raised his head to stare into Ash's eyes. He sighed, dropping the pen he was writing with and running his hands over his face and neck.

"How was he? Did he seem happy? Sad?"

"Personally, he seemed calm but when i mentioned the bl-", Blaine held his hand up and groaned before questioning her.

"The blood thing? Am i right or not?"

"You're right. He just freaked out when i mentioned it, i calmed him down though."

"What's he like?"

"He is lovely, he seems sweet and kind but i can see the fire in his eyes. Which i think will be a problem."

"Well, if he didn't have fire; he would _not_ be mine, now would he?", Ash smirked and slapped him lightly on the cheek before shrugging and explaining to him that she would take Kurt around first and then bring him to him. Blaine was anxious but was excited to see him, to really speak with him and get to know him. He clasped his hand's on the table in front of him and exhaled slowly, the boy's smell was intoxicating; he could smell it from his chambers, wafting the scent through the entire building. He restrained himself from growling in pleasure, he couldn't wait to taste him; an AB. He never thought in his wildest dreams he would own an AB human, a beautiful intoxicating young boy with fire in his soul. Oh this would be fun indeed.

* * *

Kurt had trailed behind Ash every step of the way when being shown around, the place was amazing. Just like the downstairs 'chambers', which is what Ash had called it. The place was extravagant with beautiful décor and spacious rooms, Kurt tried to contain his excitement upon seeing the kitchen; he would have died to get a kitchen like that, there was much more equipment and a much larger fridge for storing snacks. He had of course asked Ash if demons ate ordinary food, Ash had been quick to reply with a simple 'yes'. He was now being taken doing a corridor where they both stopped outside the final door near the end.

"He is in there. Go on, go and say hi."

"Wait!", Ash ran off out of the corridor and into the entrance of the house. He bit his lip and raised his hand to knock the door but hesitated, bringing his hand down to his side. What was he supposed to do? Knock and wait? or just walk in? Kurt had no clue, he awkwardly balanced on the balls of his feet before gasping when the door was yanked open to reveal a slightly shorter man but a much buffer man, with golden mixed with hazel eyes and dark curly hair; short but tamed. He was dressed in a put together manner, standing straight and almost looked tense; his beautiful eyes stared into Kurt's in shock. He opened his mouth but closed it again and smiled at Kurt. Kurt just kept on staring, not returning the smile but standing open mouthed. To say this man had taken Kurt's breath away would be an understatement, the man had not only stunned him with his stunning beauty but captivated him in a way that was dominant but reassuring. Kurt tried not to get his hopes up, i mean this guy could turn out to be a total douche bag after all, right?

Kurt watched as thee Blaine Anderson motioned for him to come in and sit on the seat across the desk, he was puzzled as to why no words had been exchanged. He carefully made his way into the room, sitting down on the chair; luckily it was soft or he would be hissing or wincing from his wounds. He sat in silence, listening to the movement of his master. He jumped slightly when finally noticing him sit down across from him.

Blaine smiled yet again, just like he had at the door but yet again he got no response. He figured the boy was nervous and didn't know what to do in the situation. Deciding to break the silence, Blaine clasped his hands on the desk; watching as Kurt stared into the desk himself.

"Look at me."

Kurt's eyes widened at the simple order, he furrowed his brows but looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Don't look so nervous and frightened, i can practically smell your feelings.", Blaine continued to stare into the beautiful eyes of Kurt Hummel, he really wanted to hear his voice.

"My name is Blaine but i guess that my servant already told you this."

Kurt nodded, unsure about speaking. Usually he could never be shut up but Blaine had cleared his head of thoughts and words. He could not form a simple sentence until Blaine had sat there staring into his eyes as if waiting for him to speak. He licked his lips and spoke.

"She did.", Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. His voice was just as mesmerising as his looks, it was incredibly angelic and it suited him well. He wondered if he would have a beautiful singing voice.

"Good. Well i would like to go over some rules first and then i would enjoy to get to know you, Kurt."

"Okay."

"Okay then. These rules will be for outside the premises and inside.", Kurt nodded refraining from groaning, he didn't want rules.

"Rule number 1 - When outside the premises, during events or casual outings, i expect you to refer to me as Master. At all times.

Rule number 2 - Don't under any circumstances be rude to me, Ash, my parents or any other demons. It can get you in serious trouble, i don't want you getting hurt.

Rule number 3 - Do not leave this house without my permission, do not leave my side without permission and never go off alone.

Rule number 4 - You will provide your blood every week for my feeding needs, i require it to live and i will not be denied it. Every week you will let me feed from your neck or anywhere else you prefer.

Rule number 5 - You are a slave, not a master. Never think you can rule me, i rule over this place and i can never be undermined in front of my people.

Rule number 6 - On outings, you shall wear a collar with my name scribed on the front. It will be leather and is never to be taken off when outside this premises, unless you are in my parents house but around others it must be one.

Rule number 7 - I will have to mark you, the bite should be fine for tomorrow night's event but in circumstances when around other demons i will mark you with a love bite or something similar.

Rule number 8 - When being punished you shall speak when spoken to and must apologise after the punishment is over. I expect you to be a good boy and not act up but in those circumstances that is what you must do.

Rule number 9 - Never refrain from telling me your worries, concerns or things that are bothering you. I want you to be as happy as you can be here, i will never not listen to you unless in a circumstance where i cant or if you are being punished.

Rule number 10 - Stay away from any other supernatural creatures, especially Demon's. There is a couple i will permit you to talk with but other than that stay away. You will have friends.

Rule number 11 - Try to enjoy yourself, i know this must be hard to come to terms with and i will back off and give you space when you most need it. More importantly i will be a friend to you just as well as your master.

Rule number 12 - I am new to this as well, so please take it easy with me too. I don't want to have to jump into things but because of tomorrow nights events i need to."

Kurt nodded once Blaine had finished, there were a few of the rules he disliked but was willing to put up with them. Blaine seemed just as nervous as he does feel, it made him slightly better knowing that he wasn't the only one having troubles with this.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Um.. You're not going to hurt me, right?"

"No. Never, i'd never intentionally harm you. I want you to become comfortable with me, i wont hurt you Kurt."

"Okay, when you say i will have friends, what do you mean? because frankly, i have no friends i lost them all. Including Ro-", Kurt stopped himself and stared at his hands. Blaine didn't need to know about Rosie or Xavier.

"I mean that, my best friend who has a slave called Jeff. Has been feeling slightly alone, he wants to talk to someone else for a change. He is excited to meet you in particular. As for the two slaves you met in captivity, yes before you ask, i know about them. I also have contacts with both of their master and mistress. We will talk about that later, any more questions?"

"Punishments."

"Hmm?"

"What punishments are there?"

"Well the main one would be a spanking, it's not a kinky sort of thing, its punishment and a demons hand is a lot more painful. Just a little warning. There will also be time outs and other things when we are more comfortable with one another."

"Okay,that's all."

"Good, its still early. Why don't we get you something to eat, i expect you haven't ate in a while?", Kurt shook his head, realising just how hungry he was. Real food would be nice. Blaine stood up and motioned for Kurt to follow him. Blaine seemed okay, he wasn't the most amazing man on the planet but Kurt didn't know him enough yet to make that assumption.

Blaine smiled when Kurt followed him, Kurt seemed fragile and he would have to be careful with him. He had got what Ash had meant about the fire look in his eyes, as beautiful as his eyes are; the hint of friskiness and anger is still there. Kurt himself would have to be careful with the attitude he so desperately tried to cover in the office but other than that, Kurt was perfect.

* * *

He smiled when Blaine had placed a goat cheese salad on the breakfast bar, he had asked for something light as he didn't think he could stomach a large oily meal. Blaine had been quick on ordering Ash to ask the chef to prepare two goat's cheese salads with a glass of water for Kurt and a glass of strong whisky for himself. Once both of them were seated, Kurt took in the breeze from the outdoors, letting himself breathe it in like it was the first time he had breathed in fresh air in a long time.

"I thought it would be nice to sit out here at the bar, the dining room is way back within the house and i only use it for dinner guests. Its a nice day and i thought you could do with some fresh air. It's also nice to be beside the pool."

"Thank you.", he didn't really know why he was thanking Blaine. The only thing he could think of was that he had gotten him out of that dreaded slave house.

"You're welcome but what for?"

"Just for getting me out of there, i guess."

Blaine frowned, he wanted to question Kurt about the slave house and its conditions but didn't want to put too much pressure on the boy while it was still early days. He had also noticed the wincing every time he sat down.

"Ahh well let's not talk about that for a while. Although i do want to ask you why you are wincing every time you sit down?", Blaine watched as Kurt slightly choked on his salad, taking a sip of his water and trying to stop his choking.

"Um..*cough* i..um..It's from punishment."

"Elaborate."

"I got punished. I got paddled."

"What?"

"I.. my trainer paddled me in the punishment area. 5 times with his hand, 20 with the paddle and 5 more with his hand. 30 in total."

To say Blaine was furious would be an understatement, who would want to mar such a beautiful creature like that. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fork a little too firm making the metal slightly bend. He dropped the fork and stared into Kurt's eyes who was biting his lip and shivering with fear.

"Hey, shh it's okay. Why did he do that?"

"I spoke my mind without thinking. He wanted me to crawl by his side all day after stretching me with rope, he said he wanted me to have perfect posture but i blurted out a blunt comment and he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to.. well you get the picture."

"Oh, well just know i wont ever do that to you and you will never be asked to crawl and i wont stretch you out of your skin.", Blaine felt sorry for him, anyone would slip up in that situation, he now understood why Ash hated talking about her time in the slave house. It seemed awful. Blaine picked up his fork and began eating his salad once more, taking a sip of whisky every couple of minutes. Goat's cheese was dry but tasted good with its sides. He watched as Kurt ate his and drank his own choice of beverage, he smiled when Kurt lifted his head and this time, for the first time ever; Kurt smiled back.

After a few more minutes of eating, once the bar table was cleaned, Blaine sat back and smiled. Yet again he smiled, he couldn't contain his smiles around Kurt, it was as if he lit up the room. He was not doing it intentionally but Kurt just seemed to make Blaine happy, no matter what he said or done.

"So, tell me about yourself. Tell me what Kurt Hummel's interests are, what he enjoys doing. The real you."

"Well, i like music, i was in my high school's glee club... The New Directions. We only even won Sectional's and Regional's but we only ever got to National's and then it got ruined when my idiot step brother and his ex made out on stage. "

"Ooh scandal. So you like music? Do you sing? Play any instruments?"

"I sing and i play a little piano. My mom taught me a lot before she died."

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that. I sing and play a few instruments, in fact i have a music room in my chambers. You probably seen the room when walking to the stairs."

"Yeah, i did."

"What else?"

"I used to help out in my dad's tire shop. It was not really an enjoyment but it was nice to get close to my dad in some way. After my mom died, it was hard for us to communicate. We got there, he remarried my crushes mom...Don't ask. Well he is now just my step brother but i was an only child, so getting a brother felt good. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Ah, i have my brother, Cooper. He is in his thirties."

"Oh, what age are you?"

"I'm nearly 25."

"Oh."

"I believe you are 17? It says so in your file. You turned 17, a week ago?"

"Yes."

"We have a lot to talk about, regarding all this stuff but i would like to wait until we are back from my parents house on Monday evening. We will go on from there. As i said before i want you to be comfortable with me."

Kurt smiled, rising from his seat and moved around to stand in front of Blaine. Blaine raised his eyes and stared in confusion, jumping slightly when Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck; hugging him, a little unsure but meaningful. His eyes widened, he had never been hugged with such warmth and carefulness; he sighed, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close and breathing in his scent as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Maybe everything would go smoothly after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;) - I hope you liked the fluff at the end there, i thought it would be nice for valentines day and give you guys some reassurance that Blaine isn't as hard as he seems. Kurt is breaking down his walls and Blaine is doing the same to Kurt's barriers.

Reviews put smiles on my face! Only nice ones.

Also -_Please go to my Fic updates and shenanigans tag on my tumblr to view Blaine's house ect. It will help you get a picture in your mind . Its at the bottom of the very first page on the tag- _

_Coffee-Canary . tumblr . com _


	10. Meet the Anderson's

A/N: Christ, guys I am _extremely_ sorry for the wait for this chapter. Exams have taken over my life right now, it's really intimidatingly stressful to find time to write this. I currently have 4 exams left, I have one tomorrow and the next day (my last one is next week) Before you read, I'm sorry if it's not written well, my head has been all over the place for weeks.

For this story, I lost a little interest in it for a while and I had not inspiration to write it... so that is why it's a little poorly written plot wise for this chapter. I however started writing a new story for Klaine and I will definitely post the first chapter after a few more chapters of Could I Love You. I think it will give me more motivation if I have 2 stories to write. Means I'm not sticking to the one plot.

Enjoy chapter 10 :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Meet the Anderson's

Kurt, Blaine and Ash now sat inside one of Blaine's many vintage cars. This one happened to be, according to Ash; one of Blaine's favourites and he only used it when travelling out of their district. He had been quick on rushing Kurt and Ash to leave the house, mainly because Blaine's parents were precise on time management. Now they all sat in the beautiful car, driving to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's manor, for the gathering ball. Blaine suspected it had been introduced, not only for an annual demon gathering but to introduce Kurt to the communities as Lord Anderson's slave.

He wondered how his parents would react upon seeing him for the first time, he had told Kurt to remain in the clothes from the day as he was going fairly casual as well and thought it would be best if they matched. Usually his parents preferred a more formal approach, but Blaine was already too nervous to care. He had not seen his parents since the last family dinner complication. In a way he was excited to see his brother, as it had been too long since they had last met.

"Are you okay?", Kurt's angelic voice brought him out of his thoughts, turning to stare into the anxious eyes belonging to his slave. _'His slave.' _It sounded great in his head.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little caught up in my train of thought."

Kurt smiled when Blaine patted his shoulder. He was surprisingly delicate but oh so fierce for a master; just the right balance. He bit his lips before asking Blaine about his parents.

"Your parents? Are they strict?"

"Fairly. They do not take any rudeness from slaves, they expect them to be seen and _not_ heard."

"Oh.. what will happen at this ball? What is it?"

"Honestly I think my parents set it up to show you off. That _finally_ I have a slave to show the districts demons I am still superior."

"Do I have any specific rules for this event?", he blinked and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it softly.

"Yes but wait till we are in our rooms before all that. Try get some rest, you should also start addressing me in the correct manner, just to get used to tonight, it will make it easier for both of us."

In a spasmodic way, Kurt didn't mind addressing in such a way, in an irregular way it was... comforting to have something that only himself could call Blaine. At first he thought about calling him 'sir' but Kurt was sure that some others would call him that as well. He desperately hoped Blaine's parents liked him and accepted their sons choice.

* * *

"Kurt..Kurt."

Kurt blinked his eyes open, mewling softly at the brightness of the reflection from the window. He smiled, closing his eyes again and leaning closer the the person beside him. He nuzzled into the persons shoulder when he felt a warm hand around his neck; stroking at an utmost delicateness. Upon hearing his name being called once more but more softly this time, Kurt shot up, hitting his head on the car roof. He yelped.

"Kurt! Are you okay?", Kurt turned his head, nodding at Blaine while blushing. Had he really just mewled and slept on Blaine?

"I am sorry.", he murmured.

"Don't be, you were tired. Plus it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it.", Blaine said, winking.

When feeling his cheeks heat up, Kurt turned his head-holding in a giggle. He was starting to like Blaine, in a strange way. He was feeling emotions he had never felt in his whole entire life so far.

"Well, i only wake you because we have arrived. My parents are inside waiting. Come. Remember to address me and my parents properly and obey every instruction. Are we clear?"

"Yes master."

Blaine slowly got out of the car once the driver had opened his door, Kurt sat still; not knowing if he was supposed to get out himself. His question had been answered when Blaine opened his door, putting his hand in Kurt's and pulling his flaccid body out of the flashy vehicle. He smiled slightly at Blaine's sympathetic smile. Blaine carefully placed his hand at the arch of Kurt's back, delicately motioning him along. They made their way inside the Anderson manor. The place had an aura of tranquillity but an leery vibe to it. Blaine had motioned for Kurt to stand directly behind him with Ash in tow. His master's posture had changed to proper; his back straight, walking in careful and graceful strides.

Kurt slouched behind Blaine, trying desperately to shadow himself from view. The sonorous sound of various species of birds from outside was calming at first, but soon became bothersome to Kurt's ears- Blaine and Ash did not seem to be fazed by the sound.

"Blaine! Darling, how are you?", the voice belonged to Mrs. Anderson. A soft melodic sound comforting Kurt's inner self.

"I am good mother and you?.", Blaine's back tensed slightly but faltered when his mother gave him a peck to his cheek.

"I am fantastic! Preparations for tonight's dinner are under-way.", she stood on her tip toes slightly, Kurt ducked his head down; not wanting to make eye contact.

"That sounds great mother, has coop arrived yet?", the hopeful tone in his voice made his mother smile softly and wrinkle her nose.

"Yes, he is upstairs with dearest Carly.", Liliana Anderson had had no problem with Cooper's choice to stand down from lord position, she loved both of her children equally.

"Now. Blaine, Darling... I think you should be letting me take a look at your slave.", Blaine stepped aside slowly, staring into Kurt's worrisome eyes. Liliana moved closer to Kurt, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

She gasped at how soft the porcelain skin belonging to the boy had felt under her touch. How warming his skin was and how beautifully mesmerising he was. Her son had made a fantastic decision, the boy was perfect in every way possible: not too tall, not too small,a little too skinny but still perfect, beautiful eyes that were a mix of different shades, beautiful chestnut hair and above all, warm blood and heart. Perfect for her son.

"Blaine.. I am speechless. Such beauty! What is his name? His age? Tell me everything you know!"

Blaine smiled at his mother's excitement, he was glad she approved of Kurt. He had never seen her this excited than she was now, he watched as she lifted Kurt's head softly, telling him that it was okay to look at her. Kurt smiled a little and nodded his head. Blaine cleared his throat.

"He is named Kurt Hummel, he is 17. He came from Lima, Ohio. Blood type, AB"

"How much did you pay? Since we are splitting the price."

"75,000 dollars."

"That high? Wow. Well enough of this, come inside! Cooper wants to see his brother and your father would like a word with the both of you as well. I believe Nick and Jeff will be joining us in the morning?"

"Yes mother."

Kurt stood still as Blaine and his mother made their way further inside the manor, it wasn't until Ash nudged him that he scurried after the two demons. Once inside, Kurt's eyes widened at how spacious and beautiful the place had been designed, it wasn't as modernised as Blaine's manor but it was certainly a close second. Blaine walked over to Kurt, placing a hand around his waist and pulling him close.

"Don't wander off and stay close to me."

Kurt nodded his head, and kept himself close to Blaine's side. He clutched his masters arm, wrapping his arms around it. As they walked up a flight of stairs, they were met with a man similar looking to Blaine, his black hair slicked back - much like Blaine's, with a sturdy jawline and straight posture.

"Son.", Everett Anderson nodded towards his son and when he caught Kurt staring, he looked at him with piercing eyes, causing Kurt to snap his head downwards and cling more to Blaine.

"Father. Please try not to scare my slave to death."

"Oh come on Son. You have just arrived. Let's not start.", Everett made it seem like a common occurrence Kurt was sure glad he had more accepting and kind parents but he couldn't excuse the fact that the Anderson's were demons.

"Very well. Where is Cooper?", a hopeful tone embedded Blaine's question.

"Later son. Leave him with his _precious _Carly."

A sharp tongue silenced Everett, belonging to the usually calm and content Liliana. She glared at her husband in warning and went to stand between her son and husband.

"Enough of this. Everett I will not have you sneer and mock my other son. As for the both of you, tonight's dinner will go swimmingly. Do you understand?"

"Of course my dear."

"Of course mother."

Liliana clapped her hands together, startling Kurt a little. She smiled and let Blaine go to have the chat with his father, Blaine smiled and nodded but not before turning around and leaning forward to whisper a casual but warning 'Be good' into his ear.

"Ash why don't you go upstairs to Blaine's usual quarters and make sure everything is well up there. I will take care of Kurt, oh darling.. there is no need to have that look on your face, I am not my husband. He shall be fine."

"Yes ma'am."

Ash left following a different route to Blaine's and his father, leaving Kurt with Liliana. She motioned for him to come closer to her, which he did with no hesitation; not wanting to aggravate a demon woman. She lifted her hand and unreassuringly lifted Kurt's wrist and held it before turning it around to reveal the small 'K' and the carefully placed 'B' beside it. Kurt had forgotten all about the pain on his wrist, he had not remembered much from the day before.

"Lovely shade of grey. Did you suffer any pain in that slave house?"

Kurt shuffled on his feet. "Yes...sorry, but what should I call you?"

"Upon the watchful eyes of citizens or my husband, you call me Ma'am. However when alone together, you may call me Liliana. I told Carly this and you shall do the same. Understood?"

"Yes L..Liliana."

"Good. Tell me, what pain did you suffer?"

"Punishment for back chat. Well, I didn't mean it... it sort of just slipped out."

"Ah, a slip of the tongue. It has happened to me and many other before, don't be ashamed. What sort of punishment?"

"Beat with hand and paddle."

"Oh my, dear did they hurt you terribly?"

"A few bruises but I was cared for."

"Good, come to me if you feel any more slight pain."

"Yes Liliana."

"Well I think since Blaine and my husband are busy talking, why don't I take you to meet Cooper and his mate Carly."

"Mate?"

"Well, slave but they mated. There is a lot of time for you to understand that, but dear please do say 'slave' around my husband. He isn't as...understanding as me."

* * *

Liliana had motioned for him to follow her through a few hallways to a door with a marking of 'CA' upon the handle. She turned the handle softly, calling out for Cooper. A softer toned voice called back.

"Yes mother?"

"Come and meet Blaine's slave."

"He got him!?"

"Yes, stop hiding and come meet the poor soul."

A tall brown, chestnut coloured haired man walked out from within the other room. He walked over to his mother and smiled softly, kissing her on the cheek and looking around. Kurt hid softly behind Liliana, she must have been where Cooper got the tallness from and luckily she was a good shield.

"Hey there, stop hiding... I'm not going to harm you little one.", little one soothed him, just like Blaine's mother with 'dear one'. He slowly made his way from behind Liliana, standing shyly and awkwardly.

"Wow. He picked a good looking one. Hi little one."

"H...Hi sir."

"Oh god, please don't call me that. Call me Cooper, it is my name after all."

"Yes, sorry...Cooper."

Cooper remained cheerful, placing a hand upon Kurt's shoulder and calling out the name of his slave? Mate? Kurt was too confused to pick one address for Carly. A lanky but beautifully blonde girl appeared, carefully she made her way over, her hips moving side to side as she walked. Cooper wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her nose softly. Kurt glanced at her before gasping softly at the puncture marks that littered her neck. It went unnoticed by everyone in the room, thankfully for Kurt.

"Carly, this is Blaine's slave. Oh crap, how rude of me! What's your name little one?"

"Kurt."

"Well this is Kurt."

The blonde smiled and walked forward and took Kurt's hand, shaking it slightly.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi."

"You're beautiful. Isn't he?", it was not clear who she was asking but both Liliana and Cooper agreed.

"Thank you, so are you."

"Thank you. Liliana what is the arrangements tonight, for me and Kurt I mean."

_Arrangements!? What arrangements, they aren't going to eat me are they!?_

Liliana sighed softly and walked over, placing one hand on Kurt's shoulder and her other on Carly's. She looked at Kurt sympathetically and then to Carly.

"If it were my choice, you would both be at the table with us all night. I'm having a lot of trouble with Everett's mood swings as it is and I don't want Kurt to experience that. Not his first day into all this. You will both spend half an hour by your masters feet and then leave together, i will send food up for you both to Coopers suite. That way you can both get to know each other."

"That's fine Liliana, I want to get to know Kurt. Oh and Kurt will get to meet Jeff tomorrow too!"

"He will so! You will love Jeff, even though he is a little mischief maker when he wants to me."

Kurt had no idea who Jeff was but he sounded like he could become a good friend, much like Xavier and Carly could stand in for Rosie in a way, not replacing them but just giving Kurt someone to rely on. Suddenly the door was slammed open, revealing a slightly paler looking Blaine than his usual tanned skin. He was seething in rage, his eyes much darker than usual with a trim of black. His eyes immediately returned to normal upon seeing Kurt's terrified expression, his expression softened, he wrapped his hand around Kurt's neck; murmuring a soft 'sorry' to him. Despite Blaine's awful bi-polar attitude and the confusion it caused Kurt, it calmed him. In fact most of Blaine's family calmed him, except for Everett Anderson, he was something completely different.

"Hey squirt!"

Blaine laughed loudly, pulling away from Kurt and hugging his brother. The love in their eyes and the brotherly feelings reminded Kurt of himself and Finn, the tall one hugging the much shorter one. The love in their eyes was different to his and Finn's however, as they have been around for each other most of their life and Blaine seemed to cling to Cooper like a lifeline. Kurt missed Finn. The two hugged for a few moments more before pulling away and chatting between themselves. Kurt stood awkwardly in front of Carly, softly smiling at the memory of Finn.

"Kurt, do you want to come to Blaine's suite? I'll take you there and help you unpack."

"Yes Carly."

"Good, I'll let you tell Blaine, Liliana; he seems to engrossed in his brother's comedy. Bye for now Liliana."

"Bye my dears."

With that Kurt followed Carly down the halls, maybe a conversation with a fellow slave would ease his mind. She seemed nice and understanding, just the combination he needed at a time like this. Maybe then he would ask her about the marks. Hopefully this ball that Blaine had talked about would go smoothly and _quickly _for his sake.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed. This chapter proved to be a struggle when it's hard for you to find inspiration and motivation- Going to limit myself on how many words i write each chapter now.. Need to focus on plot for now. First chapter for my new fic will be posted soon, not now but after exams.

Please review! Do you guy's forgive me for the wait? :(

_Next chapter- Carly/Kurt_

_Blaine/Kurt_

_Dinner (dun dun dun)_

_Blaine/Kurt_

MWAH! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE TO WAKE UP TO! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


End file.
